Le poids d'un nom
by Svjetlana
Summary: Un nom. C'était la seule chose dont j'avais hérité de mes parents, morts ce jour-là à bord de l'U.S.S Kelvin. Un nom, qui avait définit toute mon enfance, et qui m'avait sans doute prédestinée à être à l'endroit où je suis aujourd'hui. Le poids de cet héritage, le poids de ce souvenir. Leur rendre hommage. C'était pour cela que je m'étais engagée. Puis j'y étais restée. Pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

« Les adieux les plus difficiles sont ceux qui n'ont jamais été dits ou qui n'ont jamais été expliqués »

U.S.S Kelvin, 2033

Des hurlements stridents retentirent à bord du vaisseau terrestre envoyé dans l'espace dans le but d'explorer une partie de l'univers encore inconnu. Ce dernier bravait actuellement une tempête d'orages peu habituelle, voire même très étrange.

_Allez-y, Madame, vous y êtes presque_, encouragea l'un des médecins de bord. _Allez-y, poussez !_

_Où est mon mari ?_ demanda Sansa Robau avant de hurler à nouveau. _Bon sang, trouvez-le !_

_Madame, votre mari ne peut pas venir_, rappela une infirmière en vérifiant la perfusion accrochée au bras de la jeune femme. _Notre vaisseau traverse des intempéries. En tant que capitaine, il se doit de rester en haut pour superviser l'opération..._

_Et en tant que mari et futur père, il devrait être ici !_ riposta Sansa en broyant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil entre ses mains.

L'infirmière voulut lui répondre, mais à cet instant précis, tout explosa dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Bien que souffrant atrocement à cause de son accouchement, Sansa se redressa sur les coudes, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ voulut-elle savoir.

_Je ne sais pas_, répondit le médecin. _Leïla, contactez le capitaine, et dites-lui que sa femme est en train d'accoucher._

_Bien docteur_, accepta la concernée en bondissant sur l'interphone.

_Poussez Madame !_ ordonna le médecin.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas_, souffla Sansa.

_Si ! Tout va bien, vos enfants sont en vie et prêts à sortir_, répondit l'autre.

_Non, pas eux_, coupa Sansa. _Là-haut, quelque chose ne va pas..._

À peine eut-elle terminé de parler qu'une nouvelle secousse fit vibrer le vaisseau et, cette fois-ci, des hurlements retentirent ainsi qu'une explosion magistrale.

_Passez-moi mon mari !_ ordonna Sansa en soufflant désespérément dans le but de ne pas hurler à nouveau.

_Nous l'avons en ligne, mais, Madame, il doit gérer le vaisseau_, objecta l'infirmière.

_Passez-le moi !_ répéta froidement Sansa en tendant la main.

L'infirmière s'exécuta sans un mot, reprenant sa position initiale auprès du médecin qui aidait la jeune femme à accoucher. À l'autre bout de la pièce, un cri du même genre retentit et chacun releva la tête.

_Ne me dites pas que les deux seules femmes de ce vaisseau à être enceintes sont en train d'accoucher en même temps_, implora le médecin.

_Je crains que si docteur_, confirma l'infirmière en chef en arrivant à son tour pour prendre une trousse de secours.

_Occupez-vous en ! J'arrive dès que j'ai fini ici_, confia le médecin en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Mais Sansa semblait bien plus préoccupée par son mari que par ses enfants.

_Je suis sur le point d'accoucher_, annonça-t-elle dans l'interphone. _Et tout explose ici. Ne me fais pas croire que tout va bien. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Un vaisseau ennemi_, confia le capitaine de l'U.S.S Kelvin de l'autre côté de l'appareil. _Il est sorti de nulle part et nous a attaqués sans raison !_

_Capitaine, les boucliers lâchent_, cria quelqu'un. _La prochaine salve nous anéantira !_

Un silence presque glacial tomba brutalement sur tout le vaisseau. Les tirs avaient cessé, et personne n'osait plus respirer.

Grimaçant de douleur quand une nouvelle contraction la prit, Sansa serra le téléphone entre ses mains. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant précis, une voix froide prit la parole. Une voix qui n'appartenait certes pas à un membre de l'équipage.

_Mon supérieur requiert la présence de votre capitaine_, expliqua celle-ci. _Dans le but de négocier un cessez-le-feu. Un refus de votre part serait dérisoire..._

Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence tandis que Sansa assimilait les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul capitaine sur ce vaisseau. Et il s'agissait de son mari.

_Tu n'y vas pas !_ cria-t-elle dans l'interphone, faisant sursauter tout le monde. _Ils vont te tuer, tu n'en reviendras pas ! Tu m'entends ?!_

_Je n'ai pas le choix, Sansa_, fit remarquer le capitaine Robau. _C'est votre seule chance à tous de sortir en vie de ce vaisseau..._

_Je te l'interdis, Ryan_, siffla Sansa en poussant un nouveau cri quand une contraction la secoua. _Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Pas alors que je suis en train de mettre au monde nos enfants !_

Menaçant de laisser échapper le téléphone, Sansa s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, ignorant les hurlements de sa meilleure amie quelque part sur sa droite. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas perdre son mari.

_Ryan...,_ appela-t-elle.

_Je t'aime Sansa_, répondit ce dernier. _De tout mon cœur, et bien au-delà. Mais je dois le faire, sinon ce sera tout le vaisseau qui y laissera la vie. Y compris toi et nos enfants. Alors je dois le faire. Dis-moi que tu comprends !_

Sansa sentit les larmes cascader sur ses joues. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais comment pouvait-on lui demander de laisser partir son mari, sa seule famille, droit vers la mort ?

_Sansa...,_ répéta ce dernier.

_Oui, je comprends_, murmura-t-elle en faisant taire ses sanglots. _Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement..._

_Moi aussi, Sansa_, confirma le capitaine Robau. _Comment veux-tu que nous les appelions ?_

_Tu aimais le prénom Anastasia_, rappela Sansa. _Tu voulais qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Alors elle se nommera Anastasia._

_Et le garçon ? Un prénom qui te plaise !_

_Adrian_, proposa Sansa avec un faible sourire. _Adrian et Anastasia..._

_C'est parfait_, accepta Ryan Robau. _Tu leur diras à quel point je les aime. Tu veilleras sur eux, je le sais._

_Je te le jure_, sanglota Sansa en appuyant fortement sur son ventre alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la secouait. _Je te le jure !_

_Je dois y aller, chérie_, constata Ryan en ne parvenant pas à faire ses adieux. _Le délai est_ _presque écoulé. Je t'aime !_

_Je t'aime aussi_, répondit Sansa, la voix déchirée entre sanglots et hurlements. _Je t'aime !_

Le cri qu'elle poussa quand le bruit de l'interphone indiqua que son mari n'était plus en ligne n'avait rien à voir avec l'accouchement, mais il passa inaperçu entre tous les pleurs et hurlements qui retentissaient dans le vaisseau.

_Allez-y, Madame !_ ordonna le médecin. _Le bébé est là, poussez !_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sansa poussa de toutes ses forces, son cri restant coincé dans sa gorge tellement la douleur était forte. Elle ne savait même plus laquelle était la pire : physique ou mentale ?

Quelques instants plus tard, un bébé poussa son premier hurlement sous les soupirs de soulagement de toute l'assemblée.

_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Sansa. _Adrian ou Anastasia ?_

_Adrian, Madame_, lui apprit l'infirmière en mettant l'enfant dans un linge. _Il est en pleine forme !_

_La suivante arrive, Sansa_, prévint le médecin. _Il va falloir faire un dernier effort. Vous y êtes presque !_

Secouée par la souffrance, Sansa perçut à peine le fait que le vaisseau subissait à nouveau les missiles. Ce qu'elle perçut, en revanche, ce fut la voix de George Kirk dans l'interphone.

_Ordre d'évacuation donné_, ordonnait-il tandis que son épouse poussait les mêmes hurlements que Sansa pour mettre au monde son enfant. _Gagnez vos navettes respectives. Ce vaisseau est en perdition !_

_Préparez la chaise roulante_, demanda le médecin. _Il va falloir faire vite, elle arrive !_

_Mon mari est mort..._, murmura Sansa qui se doutait parfaitement que les négociations avaient échoué si le vaisseau était à nouveau attaqué.

_Madame, votre fille arrive, il va falloir pousser_, ordonna le médecin. _Nous ne parviendrons pas à la navette à temps pour vous y faire accoucher. Il va falloir le faire maintenant !_

Sansa hocha la tête, le cœur broyé par la peur. Puis elle poussa fortement, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Qu'importe que tout le monde l'entende. Elle ne savait même plus si elle hurlait pour son accouchement ou pour la mort de son époux.

_Elle est là !_ annonça le médecin. _Encore un petit effort. Allez-y !_

Reprenant une grande inspiration, Sansa obéit à l'ordre de son médecin, broyant les accoudoirs de ses doigts sous le coup de la douleur. Mais cette souffrance fut atténuée par le pleur que poussa le bébé.

_Anastasia_, la présenta l'infirmière. _Votre fille va bien, Sansa !_

_On a un problème_, contra le médecin. _Elle saigne trop !_

_Mon bébé ?_ paniqua Sansa à l'idée de perdre sa fille en même temps que son mari.

_Non, vous !_ lui apprit le médecin. _On n'a plus le temps. Vous deux, emmenez les deux enfants dans la deuxième navette médicale. On vous suit ! Et vous, aidez-moi à la mettre sur un fauteuil roulant !_

Maintenant que la douleur de l'accouchement était passée, Sansa pouvait percevoir avec clarté que son sang continuait de couler, malgré le fait que ses deux enfants soient sortis, tandis que sa douleur au ventre revenait encore plus fortement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la navette fut atroce, tant pour les médecins que pour la jeune femme. Les corps inertes des morts, des blessés sur le sol. Le sang écarlate qui coulait partout où il pouvait le faire, les râles d'agonie, les pleurs, les cris de souffrance ou de peine. Tout était effroyable.

_Mettez-la sur le lit !_ ordonna le médecin. _Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ou elle y laissera la vie !_

_Sansa !_ appela l'infirmière à ses côtés. _Vous tenez bon, d'accord ? Vous avez deux beaux enfants qui vous attendent. Ils ont besoin de leur mère pour grandir !_

Trop faible, Sansa se contenta de poser les yeux sur sa petite fille qu'elle voyait dans les bras de la puéricultrice. Cette dernière pleurait, mélangeant ses pleurs à ceux de son frère.

Les yeux fixés sur elle, Sansa se sentit partir. Pas qu'elle le souhaite, non, mais elle partait. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus, la douleur de son ventre était à peine perceptible, ses bras étaient trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit et ses paupières étaient si lourdes.

_Bon sang ! Ça ne s'arrête pas !_ s'exclama le médecin en faisant tout pour lui sauver la vie.

_Sansa, vous m'entendez ?_ demanda l'infirmière en s'apercevant que la jeune femme perdait connaissance. _Il faut vous accrocher. Vos enfants n'ont plus que vous._

Dans un dernier élan d'effort, Sansa Robau trouva le courage de faire signe à l'infirmière de s'approcher. Elle avait compris, elle s'y était même résolue. Mourir n'était pas si atroce, il fallait juste se laisser aller.

_Wimona s'en est-elle sortie ?_ questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Oui, Madame_, la rassura-t-elle. _Tout va bien, vous avez juste à tenir !_

_Confiez-lui mes enfants_, hoqueta Sansa en peinant à lutter. _Elle s'en sortira à merveille avec George. Dites-leur que je les aime et que je suis tellement désolée..._

_On la perd !_ cria le médecin d'une voix qui lui paraissait si lointaine.

Et Sansa ne percevait déjà plus grand-chose. Seuls ses yeux restaient rivés sur ses deux enfants, dernier port d'accroche avant la fin.

_George Kirk est resté dans le vaisseau_, confia une voix au loin. _Il l'a jeté contre l'ennemi..._

La dernière pensée de Sansa Robau fut pour ses enfants, et pour sa meilleure amie.

_Je suis désolée...,_ souffla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce prologue, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, il sera accueilli avec plaisir.**

**J'espère te retrouver la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1.**

**Encore merci,**

**Svjetlana**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

« Personne ne peut changer le passé, mais nous pouvons tous décider de nos lendemains »

**San Francisco, 2255**

La procession ne s'arrêtait pas malgré la pluie battante qui tombait sur le cimetière officiel de Starfleet en ce jour. L'orage menaçait au loin, et le froid qui régnait ici faisait écho à celui qui étreignait mon cœur tandis que la pluie cachait mes larmes.

Immobile entre Adrian et Jim, je tentais surtout de soutenir ce dernier. Wimona avait certes fait exemple de mère pour nous deux, mais pour Jim, il s'agissait véritablement de la sienne. La douleur ne devait pas être la même. Bien que la perte de celle que j'avais considérée comme ma seule famille me faisait tout autant souffrir.

En silence et dans le froid, on regarda les officiers descendre l'urne contenant les cendres de Wimona Kirk dans le caveau familial. Chaque membre de Starfleet disposait d'une place dans ce cimetière, les tombeaux familiaux étaient donc de plus en plus nombreux quand on considérait que cette profession était de celles que l'on se transmettait de génération en génération. Et c'était également une question de place. Au moins, les corps étaient incinérés avant d'être mis en terre.

Puis les gens se dispersèrent les uns après les autres à travers les tombes et les arbres et, bientôt, il ne resta plus que nous trois. Seuls, au milieu du cimetière lugubre. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté, nous avions l'habitude d'être seuls. C'était ça le fardeau à porter pour être les enfants de héros. D'exister sans parents.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et je tournais les yeux sur ma droite, mon regard tombant sur Christopher Pike. Ami de nos parents depuis l'enfance et membre officiel de Starfleet. Celui qui avait fait office de père sans en porter tous les fardeaux. Combien de fois avait-il caché nos bêtises à notre mère ?

Il nous rejoignit en silence et sa présence me rassura quelque peu. Désormais, nous étions tous adultes, suffisamment matures pour ne plus être les enfants que nous étions hier encore. À vingt-deux ans, il était peut-être temps. Même si, parfois, j'en doutais encore pour Jim.

\- _C'était sobre_, murmura finalement Christopher. _Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu._

\- _C'était sa volonté_, répondit Adrian d'une voix brisée. _Elle l'avait marqué dans son testament..._

Reposer en paix aux côtés de son mari pour l'éternité. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Mais les restes de George Kirk n'étaient pas ici. Ils étaient quelque part dans l'espace. Tout comme ceux de mon propre père.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le caveau se tenant à la droite de celui des Kirk. Les deux étaient d'un blanc immaculé malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mise en place. Et les noms qui y étaient inscrits me rappelèrent ceux qui m'avaient mise au monde et que je n'avais jamais connu.

**Ryan Robau**

**17 Juillet 2193**

**21 Janvier 2233**

**Sansa Robau**

**14 Septembre 2195**

**21 Janvier 2233**

**Morts en service**

Combien de fois mes doigts avaient-ils caressé la stèle dans l'espoir vain de ressentir la présence de l'un d'entre eux autour de moi ? Combien de fois avais-je pleuré devant cette pierre froide quand les choses étaient devenues compliquées dans ma vie ?

Et aujourd'hui, il me faudrait ajouter une autre personne à pleurer. Parce que Wimona avait été la meilleure des mères possibles, sans jamais faire de distinction entre son propre fils et nous deux. Si je n'avais jamais été en mesure de ressentir autre chose à l'égard de George Kirk que de l'admiration, son épouse avait été pour moi une seconde mère.

\- _Elle n'aurait pas aimé vous voir pleurer autant_, reprit Christopher après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi. _Il fait froid, vous allez vous enrhumer._

C'était des mots qui auraient pu paraître dérisoires au vu de la situation, mais quelque part, ils me rassuraient. Je n'étais pas seule. Wimona était parti, mais il me restait des personnes pour veiller sur moi. Des personnes sur lesquelles je devais aussi veiller.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, je finis par les rouvrir pour reculer et emprunter l'allée qui menait à la sortie de cet endroit. Je ne savais pas si les autres me suivaient, mais nous nous retrouverions à la voiture. En attendant, chacun avait besoin de son moment de solitude.

En remontant l'allée, mes yeux tombèrent parfois sur des noms qui m'évoquaient quelque chose. Des connaissances de ma mère adoptive, ou bien toutes les personnes qui avaient péri dans l'U.S.S Kelvin avant que ce dernier ne soit évacué. Ces noms-là, je les avais appris par cœur à force de venir rendre visite à mes parents dans ce cimetière. Et je pensais aussi à leurs enfants que j'avais pu croiser. Eux aussi orphelins.

Sortant du cimetière, je rejoignis ma voiture et entrai à l'intérieur, enclenchant immédiatement le chauffage. De là où j'étais, je voyais sans problème les silhouettes de Jim et Christopher qui discutaient à l'endroit où je les avais laissés, tandis que celle de Adrian se promenait entre les stèles, remontant lui aussi lentement l'allée.

Rallumant mon téléphone portable, je sortis en même temps l'enveloppe qui m'avait été adressée quelques jours auparavant. Juste après que tout ait basculé avec la mort brutale de Wimona. Et que je n'avais pas lu depuis.

**A l'intention de Mademoiselle Anastasia Sansa ROBAU,**

**Informés du décès de Madame Wimona KIRK, nous vous adressons, l'ensemble de l'équipe de Starfleet et moi-même, nos plus sincères condoléances pour votre perte tragique. Nous n'oublions pas à quel point Madame Kirk fut un modèle pour toutes les épouses de soldats morts en service.**

**Mais si nous avons souhaité prendre contact avec vous, c'est aussi pour vous annoncer que vos résultats aux examens vous offrent une moyenne de 19,5 sur 21 et, qu'en conséquent, vous êtes présentement invitée à vous inscrire auprès du centre Starfleet le plus proche de chez vous pour intégrer notre école de formation.**

**Si vos motivations n'ont pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, vous vous orientiez vers la formation médicale d'infirmière. Nous vous annonçons que vos résultats vous permettent également de vous présenter à l'école de formation des capitaines et officiers en second. Vous trouverez ci-joint tous vos résultats.**

**En espérant que votre intégration à Starfleet soit toujours dans vos projets et que nous pourrons prochainement vous compter dans nos rangs, je vous prie d'agréer, Mademoiselle, l'assurance de mes salutations distinguées.**

**Amiral MARCUS**

Mon cerveau mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que cela devait être une bonne nouvelle. Mais j'étais trop chamboulée par la mort de ma mère adoptive, et je me contentais de me dire que je savais ce que serait ma vie à présent.

Un sourire faux dessina mes lèvres quand je me rappelai que cette lettre était arrivée juste après le décès de Wimona qui avait toujours eu de grandes réticences à nous voir exercer dans le milieu ayant eu raison des vies de nos parents. Autant dire qu'à présent, c'était sans nul doute la seule chose qui nous empêcherait de sombrer.

La portière droite s'ouvrit un bref instant avant qu'Adrian ne s'assoie à mes côtés, aussi frigorifié que moi en cette fin de journée de janvier. Quelle ironie que Wimona soit décédée le même mois que son mari, vingt-deux ans plus tard.

\- _Tu es reçu aussi ?_ me demanda mon frère jumeau en voyant la lettre entre mes doigts gantés.

\- _Oui_, répondis-je tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Dépliant l'autre feuille jointe, je découvris les notes qui étaient les miennes et constatai sans surprise que les meilleures étaient en biologie, médecine et mathématiques. Tandis que les pires se trouvaient en langues vivantes et mortes, ainsi qu'en informatique. J'avais hérité de ma mère une formidable capacité à faire planter tous les appareils que je touchais.

Repliant les feuilles, je les rangeai dans leur enveloppe et posai mes mains sur le volant. Jim remontait lentement l'allée, les yeux fixés devant lui dans la même expression qu'il avait conservée toute la journée. Un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et de révolte.

Fermant les yeux, j'appuyai mon front contre le volant, fatiguée. Mes frères avaient refusé de quitter notre maison malgré le décès de Wimona et, depuis qu'elle était partie, c'était moi qui m'occupais de tout. Je refusais de laisser Jim effectuer des tâches aussi importantes alors même qu'il était brisé intérieurement. Quant à Adrian, il tentait de m'aider, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué dans l'administratif.

\- _Tu vas accepter ?_ demanda mon jumeau en reprenant la parole. _Starfleet ?_

\- _Oui_, répondis-je sans hésitation. _Mais je veux avant toute chose savoir ce que Jim va faire. Je refuse de le laisser seul._

\- _Starfleet aimerait bien l'avoir aussi dans ses rangs_, avoua Adrian, et je relevais les yeux sur lui. _Mais Jim ne correspondra jamais à leurs critères. Lui qui aime tant commander._

\- _Il s'y conformera s'il le souhaite vraiment_, rectifiais-je. _Sauf que je doute que ce soit ce qu'il veuille actuellement..._

Adrian hocha la tête au moment même où Jim parvenait devant notre voiture et se glissait à l'arrière. Personne ne pipa un mot et, après avoir salué Christopher au loin, je démarrai le véhicule. Direction, la maison.

***0*0***

**Iowa**

Je soupirai en refermant la porte d'entrée et mon regard se porta sur les quelques valises qui s'amassaient autour de moi. Pas très nombreuses, mais plutôt très grandes.

La grande villa qui était la nôtre avait été vendue à un excellent prix, nous permettant de faire l'acquisition d'un majestueux appartement en plein cœur de San Francisco et se situant non loin de la base de Starfleet. Adrian et moi avions une chambre étudiante obligatoire, mais ainsi Jim se sentirait moins seul. C'est ce que nous espérions en tout cas.

\- _C'est terminé ?_ demanda mon frère en descendant les marches.

\- _Oui_, répondis-je en essuyant la sueur de mon front. _Il ne reste plus que nos valises à embarquer et nous pourrons partir._

\- _Et peut-être attendre Jim aussi_, fit Adrian.

Je répondis par un sourire avant de l'aider à mettre toutes nos valises dans ma voiture. Une fois cela fait, on rentra à nouveau dans la maison, un peu mélancolique.

Nous avions vendu la maison avec ses meubles puisque Jim n'en voulait pas et que ces derniers étaient en parfait état. Je m'étais occupée de tout, veillant surtout à ce que cette maison où j'avais grandi soit achetée par des propriétaires soigneux. Évidemment, une fois que j'aurais donné les clefs à ces derniers, je ne serais plus là pour vérifier.

Étant donné que les meubles étaient toujours présents, les tapisseries aux murs et les autres objets divers et variés laissés en place, la maison donnait l'impression que nous partions en vacances. Qu'il y aurait un retour. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Et c'était difficile de faire des adieux dans ces conditions-là.

Un bruit de moto me fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et je vis Jim apparaître. D'autres adieux en perspective puisque l'on ne se reverrait plus avant un bon moment. Et si ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir laisser ce passé derrière moi, j'appréhendais la séparation. Jim n'était biologiquement pas mon frère, mais nous étions nés le même jour, au même endroit et dans les mêmes conditions.

\- _Enfin de retour !_ s'exclama Adrian en ouvrant la porte. _Nous t'attendions !_

\- Désolé, répondit Jim en nous rejoignant. _Alors, c'est enfin fini ? J'ai déposé les clefs de la maison aux propriétaires. Ils n'ont plus qu'à emménager._

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants que l'on mit à profit pour détailler une dernière fois notre maison et en graver le plus de détails possible dans notre mémoire. Mais le temps passait, et Starfleet nous attendait le soir même pour peaufiner les derniers détails avant le grand départ de demain. Il était temps de partir.

\- _Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ implorai-je à Jim. _Tu me le promets ?_

\- _Je te le jure, Anna_, répondit mon frère en me serrant dans ses bras. _Cesse donc de t'en faire pour moi, je peux m'en sortir seul. C'est à vous de faire attention à vous !_

Je répondis à son étreinte, bouleversée par des adieux que je n'aurais pas imaginé faire dans ces conditions-là. Starfleet était un rêve d'enfant pour Adrian et moi. Mais pour Jim, c'était juste une agence qui lui avait enlevé son père. Rien de plus.

\- _Il faut y aller_, constata Adrian quand je me reculai. _Vieux, fais attention à toi, évite de causer trop d'ennuis. Et à très vite !_

\- _Faites attention à vous !_ ordonna Jim. _Bon courage !_

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de monter côté passager. Ma vision était quelque peu obscurcie par les larmes, je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais très sensible.

J'adressai un signe de la main à mon frère, jusqu'au moment où il disparut à l'horizon, et je me plaçai alors dans le sens de la route. Ça faisait étrange de ne plus être qu'à deux au lieu de trois. Nous qui avions grandi ainsi. Ou presque, si l'on ajoutait le frère de Jim, qui avait été envoyé dans une école privée et qui était mort quelques années plus tôt.

Le voyage jusqu'à la base de Starfleet se fit en silence, ce qui contrasta avec force avec le boucan qui régnait à la base à notre arrivée. Les gens couraient partout, des cris et des échos de voix retentissaient à différentes tonalités.

La base en question me sembla immense. Je ne parvenais pas à tout voir, mais les bâtiments qui m'entouraient étaient de grande taille, de couleur métallique et plutôt imposants. Ici, on réparait les vaisseaux et l'un d'entre eux se trouvait au-dessus de nos têtes, retenu par des milliers de câbles et entouré par des centaines de techniciens.

\- _Nous cherchons l'amiral Marcus_, demanda Adrian à l'un des officiers qui passaient par là.

\- _Vous allez jusqu'au bout du chemin, puis vous prenez à gauche_, expliqua ce dernier avant de continuer son chemin.

\- _Et bien, allons-y_, murmura mon frère et je le suivis en veillant à ne pas heurter des ouvriers au travail.

Nous marchâmes le long de l'allée que l'officier nous avait indiquée en évitant les ouvriers pressés qui embarquaient des vivres dans les navettes qui devaient servir le lendemain. Le sable qui recouvrait le sol rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus étouffante tandis que le bruit des engins, ainsi que les cris des personnes qui se pressaient à nos côtés, faisait bourdonner nos oreilles.

Lorsque l'on parvint enfin à atteindre le bureau de l'amiral Marcus, le silence qui y régnait nous agressa presque. Les murs devaient certainement être très bien isolés et les clameurs du dehors ne nous parvenaient plus. Le silence était religieux ici.

\- _Adrian et Anastasia Robau, je me trompe ?_ demanda une voix derrière nous, et on pivota sur nos talons pour y découvrir un homme de grande taille, dans la force de l'âge et avec des yeux d'un bleu remarquable. _Je suis l'amiral Marcus. C'est moi qui vous ai contacté._

\- _Enchantée de vous rencontrer_, répondis-je en serrant sa main, imitée par mon jumeau.

\- _Vos inscriptions ont été validées et tout est en ordre_, expliqua l'amiral Marcus en nous tendant deux badges. _Notre départ a lieu demain matin à 9h00. Soyez à l'heure !_

\- _Bien, Monsieur_, répondis-je avant de sortir en compagnie d'Adrian. _C'était du rapide !_

\- _Ils ne sont pas du genre à traîner_, ajouta ce dernier tandis que l'on se baladait dans la base. _C'est mieux ainsi. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur notre nom._

Je hochais la tête rapidement tout en examinant à nouveau les lieux qui m'entouraient. Traversant la foule en sens inverse, on parvint à gagner une partie du site légèrement moins encombrée. M'asseyant sur l'un des bancs présents autour de nous, je me sentis si petite vis-à-vis de ce que représentait Starfleet. Et du choix que j'avais fait...

***0*0***

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut ardu étant donné que je n'avais que très peu dormi à cause de l'impatience du départ, et du bruit que faisaient les ouvriers dehors. Même en pleine nuit, ils continuaient à travailler.

On m'avait attribué une chambre dans l'un des bâtiments de la base et je me dépêchais de me préparer pour rejoindre mon frère jumeau en espérant ne pas rater le départ. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

\- _Pour toi non plus la nuit n'a pas été bénéfique_, remarqua Adrian quand je le rejoignis, habillée de la tenue officielle de Starfleet et le visage tiré. _La journée va être dure !_

\- _Ne parle dont pas de malheur_, m'exclamai-je en descendant les escaliers menant à la cour. _Oh, il y a du monde !_

C'était peu de le dire. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir réussi notre concours. Nous devions être des centaines !

Les instructeurs tentaient visiblement de faire rentrer les gens dans les navettes qui serviraient à nous orienter vers la base officielle de Starfleet qui se trouvait à San Francisco, et je soupirais légèrement en voyant les gens se bousculer pour pouvoir passer. Et dire qu'il allait falloir s'y mêler...

\- _Anastasia !_ appela soudainement la voix de Christopher Pike. _Adrian !_

Je tournai les yeux vers ma gauche et y vis ce dernier, debout à l'entrée d'une des innombrables navettes. Il nous fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- _Les autres sont déjà pleines_, expliqua-t-il. _Et ça va bientôt être le cas de celle-ci !_

\- _Dépêche-toi !_ lançai-je à Adrian. _Ou nous n'aurons plus de place. Et je ne compte pas rester ici !_

Je me baissai pour éviter une barre en fer et me plaçai face à une jeune femme à la peau sombre et une autre à la peau étrangement verte. Mon frère me rejoignit et on boucla nos ceintures.

Soudain, alors que je discutais calmement avec mon frère, je vis ce dernier ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de me tourner vers ma droite. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que Jim s'y trouvait, deux sièges plus loin.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'exclama Adrian, reflétant mon idée première.

\- _J'ai été convaincu !_ répondit mon frère adoptif. _Qui l'eut cru ?_

\- _Pas moi en tout cas_, lâcha Adrian, estomaqué. _Ben là, pour une surprise, c'en est une !_

Jim allait nous répondre quand son regard tomba sur la jeune femme en face de nous. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis le sang sur sa chemise.

\- _Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom_, fit Jim à cette dernière qui sourit mais ne répondit rien.

\- _Mais pourquoi es-tu incapable de rester seul sans faire de bêtises ?!_ m'exclamai-je soudainement. _Et ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas du sang !_

\- _Oh ça ?_ demanda Jim avec un geste de désinvolture. _C'est rien, tout s'est arrangé !_

J'allais riposter quand des exclamations nous parvinrent de l'entrée.

\- _Vous avez besoin de consulter un médecin !_ disait la femme.

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter un médecin, je suis médecin !_ lui répliqua son interlocuteur. _Je suis aviophobe ! Autrement dit, j'ai peur de mourir en vol. J'étais très bien dans les toilettes !_

L'interlocuteur en question n'était, physiquement parlant, pas mal du tout. Grand, bien bâti, des cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le noir et des yeux sombres, il me plaisait. Évidemment, comme pour tous les mecs qui me plaisaient, il ne resterait qu'une large connaissance de passage. Je n'avais pas le temps pour autre chose.

\- _Monsieur, vous vous asseyez ou je vous y oblige !_ menaça la femme en face de lui.

L'autre la regarda, semblant chercher une faille qui n'existait pas. Même si sa peur me paraissait un peu étrange au vu du métier dans lequel il s'engageait.

\- _Très bien_, siffla-t-il en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil entre Jim et moi-même.

\- _Merci_, souffla la femme avant de passer devant nous pour rejoindre d'autres rangées tandis que la navette se remplissait de plus en plus.

Je gardai un œil sur le « médecin » en question, Léonard McCoy d'après ce que j'entendais, qui boucla sa ceinture avec une attention particulière. Visiblement, il avait véritablement peur. Et je compris mieux sa motivation quand il parla de divorce. Apparemment, son ex-épouse était la pire des garces. De son point de vue, en tout cas.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'arrêta devant moi et je levai les yeux vers la personne en question. Grande, mince mais possédant des formes à faire rougir de jalousie quelques filles, des cheveux d'un blond pâle attachés en chignon et des yeux gris couleur fer, son visage était fermé et elle nous fixait, Adrian et moi, avec amertume.

\- _Vous êtes Adrian et Anastasia Robau, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- _En effet_, répondit Adrian, visiblement refroidi par son ton. _Et vous êtes ?_

\- _Héléna Carter_, siffla l'autre. _J'imagine que vous ne me connaissez pas._

Mais mon sourire à moi s'était figé sur mon visage. Bien sûr que je la connaissais ! Ou du moins, je connaissais son identité.

\- _Vous êtes la fille de Gordon et Mia Carter_, soufflais-je. _Morts tous les deux à bord de l'U.S.S. Kelvin._

Elle me regarda, visiblement déstabilisée par mes propos. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que je sache qui elle était. Et son amertume, je comprenais mieux d'où elle venait.

\- _Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_ demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

\- _Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qui est arrivé ce 21 Janvier 2233 à bord de l'U.S.S. Kelvin, je ne cesse de revenir dans le cimetière où « reposent » mes parents_, répondis-je. _Avec le temps, j'ai appris par cœur chacun des noms inscrits sur les pierres tombales des personnes mortes à bord du même vaisseau. Si les gens n'ont retenu que le nom du capitaine et de son officier en second, je me suis fait un point d'honneur à ne pas oublier les autres._

Héléna Carter garda quelques instants le silence avant de me tendre sa main. Surprise, je la serrai lentement.

\- _Je me suis trompée sur vous_, expliqua-t-elle, le visage à présent détendu. _Excusez-moi tous les deux. Peu de gens ont pris la peine de retenir que cette nuit de Janvier 2233, Ryan Robau et George Kirk n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir donné leur vie pour la bonne cause._

\- _Enchantée de te connaître_, répondis-je. _Et sache que je comprends ta souffrance. Et pour répondre à tes propos, je ne jouerais pas sur mon nom. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit plus un fardeau qu'autre chose..._

Elle hocha la tête, nous sourit une dernière fois avant de gagner sa place. Mes yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la jeune femme en face de nous. Grande, mince, possédant une peau chocolat et des yeux de la même couleur ainsi que de longs cheveux ébène lissés en arrière, elle nous regardait avec intérêt.

\- _Je connais les noms de vos parents_, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. _Et je suis honorée de rencontrer leurs enfants. Mais tes paroles sont emplies de vérité. Ce sont eux les héros et, vous, vous vous devez de porter un fardeau trop lourd sur vos épaules. Je m'appelle Nyota. Nyota Uhura. Et voici Gaïa._

Elle indiqua alors sa voisine à la peau verte qui secoua gaiement la main pour nous saluer avec un large sourire.

\- _Enchanté_, répondit mon frère, et je hochais la tête tandis que Jim poussait un cri de victoire. _La ferme Jim !_

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, car, à cet instant précis, la navette se mit en mouvement et je vis McCoy s'agripper fermement à ses accoudoirs, le visage livide. Je tapotai son poignet pour le détendre et lui offris le plus beau des sourires quand il me regarda de ses deux grands yeux effrayés. Starfleet : nous voilà !

* * *

**Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, je serais honorée de les lire et d'y répondre.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Lana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

« Ce n'est pas difficile de prendre des décisions une fois que tu sais quelles sont tes valeurs »

Académie de Starfleet, 2258

Je soupirai pour la quatre-cent-vingtième fois de la journée en regardant le soleil briller au-dehors et les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours allongés sur la pelouse verte des jardins de Starfleet. Dire que je les enviais reviendrait à prononcer un euphémisme. Je rêvais d'être à leur place ! Mais la science médicale n'attendait pas et j'étais coincée ici pour encore... oh miracle, cinq minutes.

_Vos examens finaux auront bientôt lieu_, expliquait notre enseignante. _Je vous conseille vivement de retravailler tout ce que nous avons vu ensemble pour être mieux préparés le jour J..._

Je me replongeai dans mes pensées, gribouillant sur ma feuille quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un animal quelconque. Qu'importe, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir enfin calmer cette vilaine migraine qui me martelait le crâne.

_Arrête de jouer avec ton stylo_, chuchota Héléna à ma droite, en abattant sa main sur la mienne dans un bruit sourd. _C'est énervant !_

Je soupirai encore plus fortement et déposai le stylo sur la table, tournant à nouveau mes yeux au-dehors. Je ne fus guère étonnée d'y voir Jim en train de draguer. Ce qui m'étonna en revanche, ce fut la fille qu'il draguait. Gaïa, une de mes meilleures amies.

_C'est moi ou mon frère est encore en train de manigancer quelque chose ?_ demandai-je à Héléna qui tourna les yeux vers leurs deux silhouettes. _Ce n'est pas normal qu'il drague Gaïa. Et c'est encore moins normal qu'elle accepte._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux…_, lâcha mon amie en haussant les épaules. _Ton frère a du succès auprès de la gent féminine. Si son arrogance n'était pas à la hauteur de son intelligence, je pourrais l'apprécier. Presque !_

Je répondis par un sourire à Héléna. Il était vrai que Jim avait une arrogance, un ego et une réputation qui n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait d'un garçon. Venant d'une famille très rigide sur les traditions et les mœurs, Héléna était plutôt du genre à apprendre à connaître les gens avant de leur faire confiance. Alors même si elle avait été attirée par Jim quelques mois auparavant, elle avait fini par abandonner en comprenant que mon frère ne cherchait que des conquêtes d'une nuit.

Soupirant à nouveau en dessinant, je laissais mon regard divaguer autour de moi. Et à mon instar, chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Jeux, siestes, discussions, tout était utile pour ne pas voir passer le temps. J'échangeai un regard blasé avec Bones, installé juste derrière moi, en compagnie de Christine Chapel, avant de regarder à nouveau le cadran de ma montre. Plus que quelques secondes. Trois, deux, un !

_Pour la semaine prochaine, j'exige que vous m'ayez fait part de vos motivations_, ordonna notre professeur au moment où la cloche sonnait. _Sinon, vous serez pénalisé !_

Je remballai mes affaires rapidement et sortis de la classe sans prendre le temps d'attendre Héléna. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison-là que je rentrais directement dans Jim qui nous attendait à présent devant la salle.

_Ouah ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel empressement pour la fin des cours venant de toi, Anna_, fit-il. _C'est si nul que ça ?_

_Jim !_ m'exclamai-je, et il me regarda. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Quelques instants auparavant, il était en compagnie d'une de mes meilleures amies et se trouvait à présent bel et bien devant moi. Haussant un sourcil, je l'interrogeai du regard.

_Je venais vous chercher_, répondit-il. _Ou plutôt chercher Bones. Mais tu as une sale tête petite sœur !_

_Jim !_ sifflai-je lentement.

J'avais une migraine digne des pires cauchemars. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser en mille petits et minuscules morceaux, j'avais une envie de vomir de plus en plus grandissante et mon vertige ne s'améliorait pas maintenant que je me trouvais debout. Je n'avais pas envie de subir en plus les moqueries de mon frère, aussi avisées et aimables fussent-elles.

_Visiblement, tu le sais déjà_, ironisa Jim en voyant ma tête. _Tu devrais peut-être prendre un médicament !_

_Merci, Jim !_ grinçai-je. _Figure-toi que c'est déjà fait. Et que faisais-tu, toi, quand tu draguais Gaïa ?_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, se défendit mon frère en se composant une mine innocente. _On discutait seulement. Et puis, tu nous espionnes ?_

_Ce n'était guère malin de te trouver sous la fenêtre de notre salle_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Et je doute que vous parliez de la météo._

_Beau soleil, pourtant_, se moqua Jim avant de recevoir ma main sur la tête. _Ouille !_

Mais ce geste me fit chanceler, me rappelant douloureusement la présence d'une abominable migraine dans mon crâne. Gémissant de douleur, je me rattrapais au mur. Trop de fatigue et de stress à encaisser.

Jim esquissa un geste pour me redresser avant de voir une des filles de notre cours passer à proximité. Aussitôt, après s'être assuré que je ne risquais pas de tomber au sol, il se détourna de moi pour leur adresser un sourire charmeur. Mais connaissant le groupe auquel il s'intéressait, je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

La première, Mia, était une jeune fille bien trop innocente pour Jim. Elle était toujours persuadée de trouver un jour le prince charmant. Même après avoir entendu l'histoire de son amie Kimberly, qui avait été une femme mariée avant de subir un divorce digne de concurrencer celui de Bones. Quant à Lynn, elle était tout simplement déjà en couple et très amoureuse de son compagnon.

Plaçant une main sur mon front, je me redressai pour retrouver un équilibre précaire, qui faillit basculer quand une bande de premières années passa en courant devant nous, manquant de tous nous projeter au sol. Gémissant de douleur et de dépit, je fermai les yeux.

_Viens, on rentre_, ordonna Héléna en bonne colocataire de chambre. _Tu as besoin de dormir._

Je voulus protester, certaine que ma migraine finirait par partir d'elle-même, même si elle semblait déterminée à me tenir compagnie quelques temps, mais Héléna tira doucement, mais fermement, sur mon bras et Bones me poussa dans le dos pour que j'avance. Fatiguée comme j'étais, ce n'était pas trop dur de me convaincre.

_Bonne soirée_, lâchai-je à mes amis, ne recevant de réponse que de la part de Bones qui tentait d'attirer Jim ailleurs qu'à la poursuite du groupe de filles suivant. _Et bon courage !_

Je suivis Héléna jusqu'à l'immense chambre que l'on partageait en collocation, et saluai Nyota et Gaïa qui se trouvaient dans celle d'à côté, et qui avaient ouvert la porte qui séparait nos deux chambres. Les avantages de la technologie !

_Toi, tu es malade_, constata Gaïa en me tendant un verre où un comprimé se diluait. _Il faut dire que votre journée était bien remplie._

_Ne m'en parle pas_, souffla Héléna en détachant ses cheveux tandis que je me déshabillais et enfilais un survêtement complet. _C'était fatigant. Tu n'imagines même pas la fin..._

Je la laissai discuter avec nos deux meilleures amies avant de me démaquiller, de mauvaise foi je l'avoue, et de natter mes cheveux pour la nuit. Puis je rejoignis mon lit et m'y allongeai lourdement. Douloureuse migraine !

Fermant les yeux, je sentis à peine Nyota remonter les couvertures sur moi et s'asseoir au pied de mon lit. Bercée par la discussion de mes amies, je m'endormis doucement, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui me cisaillait le crâne.

***0*0***

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée en douceur par Nyota qui cherchait son chemin dans notre chambre, sans allumer la lumière pour ne pas réveiller Héléna et Gaïa. Nous étions deux par chambre, normalement. Mais une grande porte nous permettait de passer d'une chambre à l'autre sans traverser le couloir. Et nous avions décidé de la bannir à l'instant même où l'on était devenues amies. Nos deux chambres n'en faisaient plus qu'une.

_Tes bottes n'étaient pas là, hier_, chuchota Nyota quand je me redressai dans mon lit, à présent libérée de ma migraine. _Elles ont bougé de place pendant la nuit !_

J'étouffai mon rire pour ne pas réveiller mes colocataires et fis comme Nyota : chercher mes vêtements dans le noir complet. Ou presque puisque les lampadaires au-dehors nous permettaient de nous diriger. Et heureusement, hormis Gaïa, nous étions toutes les trois très organisées.

Ouvrant mon armoire, j'en sortis mes vêtements avant de filer sous la douche. Mon temps de préparation était long, mais il fallait dire que je prenais mon temps, en évitant de penser que si je n'avais pas juré à Jim de l'aider une dernière fois à son épreuve, je pourrais faire la grasse matinée en ce début de week-end. Mais ma bonne foi et ma gentillesse m'avaient poussé à participer.

_Tu as fini ?_ me demanda Nyota en passant la tête par la porte et en me rejoignant devant le miroir pour tracer son eye-liner. _Tu sais que si ton frère ne réussit pas cette fois, je le tue ?_

_Je m'en doute_, répondis-je en finissant de me maquiller et en enfilant mes bottes. _Et je dois t'avouer que je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois._

Mon amie hocha la tête et on sortit de la salle de bain, attrapant nos sacs au passage, avant de vérifier que nos deux colocataires dormaient toujours, et de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière nous.

Ce fut alors qu'un cri retentit dans le couloir et je vis Jim apparaître en courant au coin avant de se figer. Il était poursuivi par Bones qui tentait de le faire taire. Mais qui, au final, faisait autant de bruit que lui.

_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_ se moqua Nyota quand je fis signe aux deux garçons de baisser le ton.

_Non_, répondis-je. _À ce rythme-là, ils auront réveillé tout le couloir._

Les deux concernés nous rejoignirent tandis que leur ton montait à nouveau, menaçant de créer des ennuis avec les autres résidents de la demeure.

_Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?_ chuchotai-je. _Il y en a qui dorment ici !_

_Mais c'est bientôt l'heure_, se défendit Jim en prenant un air de chien battu.

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour réveiller tout le couloir !_ ripostai-je avant de me tourner vers Bones_. Quant à toi, cela ne sert à rien de retenir mon frère, il hurlera plus fort rien que pour entrer en contradiction avec toi !_

Tous les deux prirent un air désolé, sincère pour Bones, nettement plus ambigu pour Jim qui adressa un sourire charmeur à Nyota. Nyota qui l'ignora avec une dextérité incroyable. Elle m'impressionnait !

En revanche, quand il commença à vouloir lui taper la discussion tandis que l'on avançait pour gagner la sortie du bâtiment, Nyota ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer l'une de ses remarques acerbes dont elle seule avait le secret. Parfois, elle faisait presque peur.

Je suivis mes amis au-dehors, frissonnant légèrement quand la froideur du matin me heurta. Quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt un week-end ?

Traversant les nombreuses cours de l'académie de Starfleet, on croisa peu de gens en ce matin brumeux et je fus presque étonnée de voir qu'il y avait de la vie auprès du simulateur. Et particulièrement une personne que j'appréciais beaucoup.

_Kirk ?! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?_ demanda la voix de Christopher Pike quand on parvint devant le simulateur. _Vous vous rendez compte que personne n'a jamais réussi ce test ?_

_Tout à fait Monsieur_, répondit Jim, sûr de lui. _Mais je m'obstinerais à le faire jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne la victoire._

_Tenace, n'est-ce pas ?_ releva Pike.

Jim lui offrit un grand sourire et Christopher nous laissa entrer dans le simulateur. Que cela devenait habituel...

_C'est la dernière fois, Jim_, le prévins-je sous l'approbation de Bones et Nyota. _La dernière fois ! Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te rater !_

_Promit_, jura mon frère d'un ton qui me mit aussitôt en alerte.

Il mijotait quelque chose ! Quoi ? Je ne savais pas encore, mais quand Jim était aussi sûr de lui pour quelque chose qui était réputé pour être difficile, cela ne pouvait guère être rassurant.

Voyant mon coup d'œil scrutateur, Jim se détourna rapidement pour gagner son siège de capitaine. Mais trop tard, j'avais eu le temps de voir son sourire vaciller, il cachait bien quelque chose !

_Je suis là !_ hurla Adrian en entrant en courant dans la salle, en retard comme à son habitude.

Habituellement, je suspectais Gaïa d'être derrière cela. Mon amie avait le béguin pour mon frère, ce qui ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée que ce n'était pas normal que je l'aie vue si proche de Jim. Mais là, il était bien trop tôt, et elle dormait encore quand on avait refermé la porte de la chambre. Et les cheveux de mon frère étant totalement décoiffés, je partis du principe qu'il s'était levé en retard. Il faudrait que je pense à dire à Hikaru, le colocataire de mon jumeau, de régler le réveil d'Adrian.

Soupirant de lassitude, je pris ma place aux côtés de Bones et appuyai sur le bouton d'identification. Sans grande surprise, une voix off nous signala qu'un vaisseau ennemi approchait dangereusement et que nous étions dans une situation dramatique.

_Déjà !_ m'exclamai-je tandis que l'on recevait une première salve de projectiles. _Mais je suis à peine assise !_

Je pestai pour la forme, évidemment, mais cela fit sourire Bones. Jusqu'à ce que Jim lance un ordre qui me fit suspendre mon geste pour atteindre la commande de tir.

Lui jetant un regard interrogatif, je gardai néanmoins mon bras en l'air, attendant la suite des événements, mais rien ne se passa. Jim ne donna aucun ordre.

_Nous venons de recevoir un S.O.S. de l'U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru_, énonça Nyota sur un ton hypocritement respectueux. _Leur moteur est en panne, nous avons ordre de les secourir._

_Nous avons ordre de les secourir !_ répéta mon frère sous le regard menaçant de ma meilleure amie. _Capitaine !_

Il adressa un grand sourire à Bones qui sembla se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour subir ça, juste avant qu'une alarme ne se déclenche et qu'un voyant rouge, synonyme d'ennuis, ne s'allume sur mon écran.

_Deux croiseurs en approche_, lançai-je d'une voix faussement enjouée en connaissant déjà la suite des événements.

_Prêt à tirer !_ ajouta mon voisin, tout aussi ravi que moi.

_C'est rien !_ s'exclama mon frère, et je me figeai en jetant un regard à Bones, tout aussi interloqué que moi.

_C'est rien !_ répéta ce dernier.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas !_ répondit Jim en claquant des mains.

Je vis nos supérieurs se figer derrière la vitre et un sourire m'échappa. Je partageais avec Jim et Adrian une capacité à savoir faire preuve d'une légère effronterie. Tentant de cacher mon sourire, je tapai sur l'écran pour voir la suite des événements qui continuaient, malgré tout, à être les mêmes que pour les précédentes tentatives de Jim.

_Trois autres croiseurs Klingons en approche_, clamai-je fortement. _Parés à tirer !_

_Mais je suppose que ça non plus ce n'est pas grave_, coupa Bones en me faisant sourire encore plus.

_Ils ouvrent le feu, Capitaine !_ lança un autre membre du vaisseau.

_Que l'infirmerie soit prête !_ suggéra Jim en sortant une pomme.

Je le regardai, estomaquée par son indiscipline. Je n'aurais jamais été jusque-là et je ne cautionnais pas son acte. Un jour ou l'autre, son arrogance et son irrespect des règles lui créeraient des ennuis.

_Et vous comptez leur porter secours comment, vu que l'on est cerné par les Klingons ?_ demanda Nyota avant d'ajouter ironiquement : _Capitaine._

_Faites ce que je vous dis_, répondit Jim sur le même ton.

De mauvaise foi, Nyota obéit et je la vis frapper avec force sur ses touches. Aucun doute que j'aurais le droit à sa fureur toute la journée. Et je pouvais décemment la comprendre.

_On essuie les premiers tirs_, constata Bones en me faisant sursauter. _Boucliers à 60% !_

_C'est ça !_ répondit Jim tandis que j'éclatais véritablement de rire devant la tête de nos supérieurs du haut de leur vitre.

_On ne se défend pas ?!_ demanda Bones en me jetant un regard empli d'avertissements.

_Non !_ fit mon frère tandis que je tentais de calmer mon rire en évitant surtout de regarder en hauteur.

_Évidemment_, souffla Bones avant d'ajouter en chuchotant. _Anastasia, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !_

Il avait raison et ce fut pour ça que j'étouffais mon rire dans une toux mal contrôlée, en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit. Surtout, ne regarder personne !

Brutalement, il y eut une panne de courant et tout s'éteignit, calmant net mon rire. À travers les néons rouges, je percevais juste Bones à ma gauche et des ombres se dessinant sur les murs du simulateur. Levant un sourcil, je me demandais d'où cela pouvait venir jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument.

_Armez les torpilles ! _ordonna soudainement Jim comme si la coupure n'avait pas eu lieu. _Paré à tirer !_

_À vos ordres !_ répondit quelqu'un d'autre tandis que je fixais mon écran avec attention.

Il y avait une icône qui n'était pas là précédemment et qui aurait pu passer inaperçue si je n'avais pas su quoi chercher. Je n'étais peut-être pas douée en informatique, mais je côtoyais assez Gaïa pour savoir détecter l'image. On nous piratait. Et visiblement, on nous piratait pour nous aider. Pour peu que cela nous aide au lieu de nous attirer des ennuis !

_Leurs boucliers sont activés_, lança Bones avant que je n'attrape son poignet, lui démontrant le contraire avec surprise.

_Vous croyez ?_ demanda Jim, taquin.

Je vis le visage de Bones se figer de surprise en voyant que les boucliers ennemis n'étaient pas activés, et il fronça les sourcils, réalisant enfin que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit sans attirer des ennuis à Jim.

_Non_, souffla-t-il. _Désactivés._

_On dégomme tout_, ordonna Jim comme s'il jouait à un jeu vidéo.

_Feu_, répondit un de nos collègues.

Sous mes yeux effarés, et ceux de tous les membres d'équipage, les vaisseaux ennemis explosèrent sous nos tirs et l'écran s'éteignit. Jim avait gagné.

Ignorant la plaidoirie victorieuse de mon frère, ainsi que sa tape amicale sur l'épaule de Bones, je plissai les yeux en faisant le lien avec le piratage subit. Jim n'avait même pas l'air surpris d'avoir réussi, il semblait en être sûr depuis le moment où il était entré dans le simulateur.

_Gaïa_, soufflai-je quand on sortit de la salle quelques instants plus tard. _Ne me dis pas que tu as triché !_

Jim plaqua immédiatement une main sur ma bouche et m'entraîna à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur sous les yeux effarés de Bones, Adrian et Nyota qui arrivaient vers nous.

_Ne dis rien_, supplia Jim en me forçant à avancer plus vite pour semer nos amis, qui paraissaient deviner qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. _S'il te plaît, ne dis rien !_

_Tu vas avoir des ennuis s'ils le découvrent_, répondis-je en suivant son pas. _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris enfin ?!_

_Chuuuuuuut_, ordonna mon frère tandis que les autres nous rejoignaient au pas de course.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Nyota, et Jim me lança un regard suppliant.

Furieuse de savoir que mon frère avait triché, mettant ainsi sa place en jeu, je sifflai entre mes dents et plantai mes amis sur place. Presque tous, car Nyota me suivit.

_Il a triché n'est-ce pas ?_ lâcha-t-elle s'attirant mon regard furieux. _Je m'en doutais ! Ce test est impossible à réussir. C'est illégal !_

_Ne dis rien_, soufflai-je. _Il encourt l'expulsion. Et je ne veux pas le perdre de vue !_

Nyota hocha la tête, bien que je vis sur son visage que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu. Mais elle était mon amie, alors elle s'abstint de faire des commentaires et de mettre la carrière de mon frère en jeu.

_Alors ?_ me demanda Gaïa quand on entra dans notre chambre et que la porte se referma.

Elle était assise sur l'un des quatre bureaux de la pièce, se limant ses ongles orange. Je devais avouer qu'avec sa couleur de peau verte, ça lui allait parfaitement. Mais j'avais plus urgent à régler.

_Jim a réussi son test_, lui appris-je en la regardant fixement. _Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?_

Aussitôt, je vis la gêne de mon amie se dessiner sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre une mine innocente. Mais il était trop tard.

_Gaïa, tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu risques si jamais tu es prise ?_ demandai-je en baissant la voix, par peur d'être entendue, et en m'effondrant sur mon lit tandis que Nyota cherchait quelque chose dans le frigo et que Héléna finissait ses cookies_. On ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là_

_Je sais, et je suis désolée_, répondit sincèrement Gaïa. _Mais il m'a demandé mon aide et je pouvais la lui accorder. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'est fait._

Je répondis par un hochement de tête tout en enlevant mes bottes pour m'étendre sur mon lit, avant de zapper sur les chaînes de la télévision. Ce fut ainsi que la matinée s'écoula entre les cris d'Héléna, qui avait fait griller ses biscuits, et Nyota qui s'obstinait à travailler malgré le jour de repos qui était le nôtre.

***0*0***

En gagnant la cantine pour le repas du midi, je fusillai immédiatement Jim du regard. Ce dernier se pavanait en compagnie de Bones, qui avait l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose, à travers les rangs des filles admiratives de sa réussite.

Ma fureur était seulement due à ma peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à l'instant même où nos supérieurs se rendraient compte de sa tricherie. Car aucun doute qu'ils chercheraient à savoir comment Jim avait pu réussir un test réputé impossible. Moi-même, je l'avais testé et j'avais glorieusement perdu tout mon équipage.

_Il attire trop l'attention_, souffla Héléna qui partageait mon point de vue. _Je n'ose imaginer la chute quand nos supérieurs s'en rendront compte..._

Soupirant de lassitude tout en haussant les épaules, je gagnai la seule table vide de la cantine et commençai à manger en compagnie de mes amies. Ce fut à cet instant que les garçons nous rejoignirent.

_Alors les filles, comment allez-vous ?_ demanda Jim en s'effondrant à nos côtés en compagnie d'Adrian et de Bones.

_Ce sera plutôt à nous de te poser la question une fois que les ennuis auront commencé_, gronda Nyota, totalement en rogne._ Tu as triché !_

_Tais-toi_, ordonna Jim en me jetant un regard déçu. _Tu lui as dit !_

_Elle l'a deviné toute seule,_ répondis-je en brandissant ma fourchette dans sa direction et en manquant d'éborgner Adrian_. Et si elle l'a deviné, aucun doute que les autres devineront aussi. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ?!_

Jim avait pâli en comprenant la véracité de mes propos. Nyota était intelligente, mais nos supérieurs l'étaient encore plus. Si mon amie avait deviné ça toute seule, aucun doute que ce serait rapidement le cas de ces derniers.

_Ils n'en sauront peut-être jamais rien_, souffla Jim en tentant de reprendre contenance.

_Si tu y crois..._, répondis-je en le fusillant du regard à nouveau.

Et la mauvaise nouvelle tomba une demi-heure plus tard, alors même que nous venions de ramener nos plateaux aux cuisines. Nous étions tous convoqués, nous les cadets, l'après-midi même devant toute l'assemblée de Starfleet à cause de la tricherie de Jim.

_Je te l'avais bien dit..._, souffla Nyota autant pour Jim que pour Gaïa.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire.

Prochain chapitre Jeudi prochain.

En attendant, passez une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end.

Lana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

« L'erreur est humaine. Admettre ses erreurs est surhumain »

Ils avaient convoqué tous les cadets, des premières années aux dernières ! Ça rendait le jugement de Jim encore plus sévère : être humilié devant tout le monde quand on était le fils d'un des capitaines les plus célèbres, c'était la pire des choses. Raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée en porte à faux. Faire honneur à mes parents, telle avait toujours été ma devise.

Jim m'adressa un regard dans lequel je lus un sentiment qui ne me plut pas du tout. Il était sûr de s'en sortir, sûr qu'on lui donnerait gain de cause. Visiblement, sa peur s'était muée en déni et en effronterie. Ce qui ne lui rendrait certainement pas service.

Attrapant son bras avec force, je le forçais à me regarder, tentant d'attirer un minimum de jugeote dans la cervelle de mon frère.

_Ne fais pas de bêtise_, soufflai-je, inquiète. _Ne les provoque pas, fais profit bas. S'il te plaît !_

_Tout va bien se passer, Anna, je ne suis pas en danger de mort_, répondit Jim en me serrant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

Suivant mes amis dans la rangée du bas, je m'installai entre Nyota et Gaïa, juste devant les trois garçons. Lissant ma jupe, je me préparai à assister au « procès » de mon frère qui ne tarda pas à débuter.

_Bien !_ lança notre supérieur en demandant le silence. _Nous sommes ici réunis pour discuter d'un problème important. James Tiberius Kirk, veuillez avancer !_

Dans mon dos, Jim se leva et effleura mon épaule avant de longer sa rangée et de descendre les escaliers menant à l'estrade où il devait se tenir. Le tout sous les encouragements d'Adrian que je fusillai du regard en me retournant. Jim n'avait certainement pas besoin de soutien de ce genre.

_Cadet Kirk, il a été prouvé que vous avez __contourné__notre code déontologique en __enfreignant__l'article 17.43 du règlement de Starfleet_, reprit l'autre. _Avant que nous commencions, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?_

_Oui !_ déclara mon frère, et je fermais les yeux de dépit. _Je voudrais être confronté à mon accusateur !_

Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer ? À part donner à son accusateur les moyens de clamer haut et fort le fait que Jim avait triché et, qu'en conséquence, il avait enfreint pas mal de règles primordiales. Qu'il ait ou non le droit d'être confronté à ce dernier, ça ne résoudrait rien à son problème, et ça ne prouverait pas son innocence alors que tout était contre lui.

Mais je suivis le regard de tout le monde quand le chef de l'assemblée, le Colonel Ronan, donna son accord et fit signe à quelqu'un de se lever. Et je devinais alors que la situation allait encore se dégrader quand je vis le commandeur Spock dominer de toute sa splendeur l'assemblée pour descendre les escaliers à son tour.

_Qui est-ce ? _demanda Adrian dans mon dos.

_Aucune idée_, lui répondit Bones, tout aussi étonné.

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur répondre que Ronan leur donnait déjà la réponse.

_Veuillez avancer, je vous prie_, demanda notre supérieur, et Spock rejoignit Jim à la barre avec une raideur typiquement vulcaine. _Le commandeur Spock est un de nos plus éminents diplômés. Il programme le test du Kobayashi Maru depuis __quatre__ans._

_Alors là, il est mal...,_ entendis-je Adrian dire. _Vraiment mal..._

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Spock était réputé comme étant quelqu'un de froid, insensible et intransigeant. Un vulcain qui faisait honneur à sa réputation, mais qui faisait froid dans le dos à quiconque avait l'obligation de lui rendre des comptes. Jim, en l'occurrence.

Pourtant, en détaillant le vulcain des yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que ses origines humaines le trahissaient un peu. Même s'il possédait la chevelure noire de son peuple, ainsi que leur regard couleur chocolat et leurs oreilles pointues, sa peau était plus mate, sa posture plus souple et son visage trahissait parfois ses émotions.

Ronan fit signe au vulcain de parler, et ce dernier se redressa encore plus que possible en croisant ses bras dans le bas de son dos avant de prendre la parole.

_Cadet !_ dénonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. _En installant un sous-programme dans le simulateur, vous avez modifié les conditions du test..._

_Et alors ?_ demanda Jim d'une voix effrontée tout en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

_En termes simples, vous avez triché_, lui traduisit notre supérieur, et je posais mon coude sur l'accoudoir avant de mettre mon front dans ma main.

Avec son sourire moqueur, Jim s'enfonçait. Et je n'étais sûrement pas la seule à m'en rendre compte puisque Héléna et Gaïa sifflèrent entre leurs dents et que Nyota soupira de lassitude, sachant d'ores et déjà que mon frère n'était pas du genre à rendre les armes aussi facilement. Sauf qu'actuellement, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Enlevant minutieusement les poils laissés par le chat de Héléna sur mon pull écarlate, j'entendis clairement les murmures dans la salle. Certains étaient heureux de voir Jim en mauvaise posture, d'autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

_J'ai juste une question__,__ dont nous connaissons tous la réponse_, annonça mon frère. _Votre test est truqué à la base. Il est infaisable. Personne ne l'a jamais réussi !_

Spock lui jeta un regard chargé d'avertissements avant de répondre.

_Certains scénarios sont voués à l'échec_, reprit-il calmement.

_Je n'ai jamais renoncé à rien_, contra Jim, triomphant.

_En plus d'avoir triché, vous êtes passé à côté de la leçon_, coupa Spock, fronçant les sourcils.

_Quelle leçon ?_ demanda Jim en se tournant vers lui. _Éclairez-moi !_

_Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'un capitaine ne peut déjouer la mort_, lâcha Spock et aussitôt, des exclamations fusèrent tandis que les regards convergeaient vers Jim, Adrian et moi-même.

Je savais que Spock avait raison et que son test était infaisable pour cette raison. Je savais aussi que le but était d'expérimenter ces situations difficiles, de les appréhender et de les surmonter. Mais les mots du commandeur me rappelaient aussi de très mauvais souvenirs.

Une seule fois, j'avais demandé à un des officiers qui se trouvaient dans la salle de commandement au moment de la mort de mon père de me raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris qu'il était mort brutalement, sans souffrance inutile. Nous n'avions néanmoins jamais récupéré son corps.

_Ça va ?_ me demanda Héléna en se penchant au-dessus de Gaïa pour me regarder.

_Oui_, répondis-je simplement, ne remarquant pas que je serrais les poings, jusqu'au moment où mes ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma peau.

Je concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur Spock et Jim, tentant d'ignorer la tension que je sentais provenir d'Adrian derrière moi. Lui aussi avait compris le but de l'expérimentation, mais jusqu'à présent, nous n'en avions eu que le sentiment. Désormais, c'était confirmé.

_Je suis bien placé ?_ demanda Jim dont je sentais la colère dans sa voix.

_Votre père, le lieutenant George Kirk_, annonça Spock. _N'est-il pas mort aux commandes ?_

J'appréhendais la réaction de mes frères. Jim était tendu et ses épaules rigides me démontraient qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Malheureusement, Spock avait parfaitement le droit d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Rien n'était illégal.

Quant à Adrian, je le sentais de plus en plus furieux tandis que le vulcain regardait Jim sans la moindre pointe de regret, de tristesse ou de pitié. Juste de l'indifférence, de l'impassibilité. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme sans cœur. Il ne voyait en George Kirk, ou en Ryan Robau, que les capitaines successifs de l'U.S.S. Kelvin ayant donné légitimement leur vie pour sauver celles de leur équipage. Pas les hommes qu'ils avaient pu être ou les pères qui n'avaient jamais connu leurs enfants.

_Vous êtes juste furieux que j'ai réussi votre test_, souffla Jim quelques instants plus tard, à court d'arguments, et ébranlé par les mots de Spock.

_Vous n'avez pas compris l'objectif !_ riposta ce dernier un peu plus fortement que précédemment. _Il s'agissait d'expérimenter la peur face à une mort certaine. D'accepter cette mort et de contrôler son équipage._

Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose de ma naissance, comme à peu près tout individu. Juste des flashs de couleur rouge ou orange. Des hurlements qui me réveillaient encore dans mon sommeil, et le sentiment d'abandon, sans doute lié à la mort de mon père, puis de ma mère.

Jamais je ne leur en avais voulu pour tout ça. Ni à mon père pour avoir sacrifié sa vie au profit de celle de son équipage, ni à ma mère qui n'avait pas trouvé la force de se battre quand elle nous avait mis au monde. Je ne ressentais que de l'amertume à ne jamais les avoir connus, de la colère envers ceux qui m'avaient ôté mes parents et de la douleur quand je voyais ces familles réunies.

Un jour, je m'étais demandé ce qui avait permis à mon père de trouver le courage de partir sur le vaisseau ennemi en sachant qu'il n'en reviendrait pas. Puis j'avais compris, notamment en faisant le test de Spock : un équipage sous vos ordres revenait à une famille entière à protéger. Eux avant vous-même. Ils devaient survivre et, pour cela, il fallait tout faire pour le permettre. Ce que mon père avait fait.

_C'est ce que l'on attend d'un capitaine de Starfleet_, acheva Spock.

Je posai les yeux sur Jim, attendant sa réponse. S'il avait un minimum de jugeote, il comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Qu'il lui valait mieux s'incliner et accepter ses torts, ainsi que la punition qui y serait liée plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans une impasse.

Mais mon frère n'eut rien le temps de répondre, car, à cet instant, un officier entra précipitamment dans la salle en se dirigeant vers le Colonel Ronan pour lui transmettre un message. Je vis immédiatement son visage prendre une face inquiète avant qu'il ne se lève.

_Nous avons reçu un S.O.S. de Vulcain_, annonça-t-il. _Notre flotte est mobilisée dans le système Laurentien. Les cadets ont donc ordre de se présenter au Hangar 1 où ils seront affectés à leurs vaisseaux. Rompez !_

Je me levai en même temps que les autres, ma colère à l'égard de Spock entièrement dissipée par l'excitation de cette première vraie mission dans l'espace en tant qu'officier infirmière diplômée !

Je descendis les marches en compagnie de Bones, souriant quand il déclara à Jim qu'il aimait bien Spock, avant de me retrouver entraînée par la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers le Hangar 1.

_Enfin une vraie mission !_ s'écria Gaïa en claquant des mains. _Depuis le temps que nous l'attendions !_

_Imagine s'il y a un vrai problème ?_ répliquai-je en lui rappelant le vrai but de cette mission et en tentant de contrôler ma propre excitation.

_Oh, ne fait donc pas ta rabat-joie !_ répondit-elle en m'entraînant vers les lignes qui se formaient. _On commençait à s'ennuyer !_

Je souris et me plaçai à l'endroit où je devais être, à la droite d'Adrian et à la gauche d'Hikaru Sulu, le colocataire de mon frère. Chacun d'entre nous tentait de contrôler au mieux sa joie de partir en mission et j'en voyais certains sautiller sur place, incapable de le faire.

_CARTER Héléna, U.S.S. Antarès !_

_CHEKOV Pavel, U.S.S. Enterprise !_

_BROWN Gaïa, U.S.S. Truman !_

_McCOY Léonard, U.S.S. Enterprise !_

_ROBAU Adrian, U.S.S. Truman !_

_ROBAU Anastasia, U.S.S. Enterprise !_

_SULU Hikaru, U.S.S. Enterprise !_

_UHURA Nyota, U.S.S. Faragut !_

Quelques rangs plus loin, je vis mon amie pivoter vers moi, un air furieux sur le visage. Je comprenais pourquoi : elle rêvait de servir sur l'Enterprise et ses résultats auraient dû le lui permettre. Or elle était affectée sur un autre vaisseau.

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à Spock qui passait par là et je souris en la voyant prendre un air conquérant. Seul moyen de changer de vaisseau : Spock lui-même.

_Cours-lui après_, conseillai-je, et Nyota m'obéit au pas de course.

Je pivotai alors vers mon frère jumeau avec un grand sourire. C'était ainsi que l'on se séparait à chaque fois. Nous n'avions jamais servi sur le même bâtiment, nos supérieurs ayant toujours appréhendé notre lien de gémellité et préféré nous former à vivre séparément. Un point faible qui s'était transformé en point fort puisque l'on s'amusait à se lancer des défis à chaque fois.

_Le premier arrivé sur Vulcain a gagné !_ lança-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras et d'embrasser mon front. _Fais attention à toi surtout !_

_Et toi aussi_, répliquai-je en reculant. _Et que le meilleur gagne !_

Il m'adressa un salut rapide avant de gagner la navette qui le conduirait à son vaisseau. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers la mienne, me frayant un chemin à travers la cohue qu'il y avait.

_Ma valise__a-t-elle été enregistrée ?_ demandai-je au garçon chargé d'enregistrer les bagages.

_Oui, Mademoiselle_, répondit-il. _Malle numéro 2221._

_Merci_, répondis-je avant de monter à bord de la navette.

C'était ainsi, nous devions toujours avoir une valise de prête. En cas de précipitation, comme celle-ci, elles étaient emmenées avec nous. C'était rapide et efficace. Et je me félicitai intérieurement de l'avoir refaite dernièrement.

_J'ai changé de vaisseau !_ annonça Nyota en me rejoignant. _Je suis sur l'Enterprise !_

_Efficace_, répondis-je en souriant. _Tu es efficace Nyota !_

_J'ai croisé ton frère Jim_, m'apprit-elle alors que la navette décollait. _Il est au repos. Ils ne lui ont attribué aucun vaisseau._

Ça ne m'étonnait guère, mais j'étais triste pour Jim qui rêvait de monter à bord et de repartir en mission. De nous trois, il était celui qui avait le plus rechigné à s'engager, mais désormais, il était celui qui se précipitait dès qu'il y avait une mission dans l'espace.

M'adossant à mon siège, je jetai un regard dehors, sur les immeubles de San Francisco qui rétrécissaient à vue d'œil à mesure que l'on s'élevait dans le ciel. Le cimetière de Starfleet se dessina alors à travers les derniers rayons du soleil de la journée, et je saluai mes parents avant que la Terre ne devienne plus qu'une planète parmi tant d'autres.

_Regarde !_ s'exclama Nyota en me montrant l'U.S.S. Enterprise qui était illuminé de partout. _C'est magnifique !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous montions dans un vaisseau mais, en revanche, il s'agissait de la toute première fois que l'on voyait CE vaisseau d'aussi près. Et que l'on montait dedans, par la même occasion.

_Une fois la navette posée, vous êtes priés de prendre le ticket et le sac qui sortiront à vos côtés, puis de gagner votre lieu de travail. Vos affaires__seront directement envoyées dans vos loges. Merci de faire ça dans la plus grande discipline ! Et bon voyage !_

Un long ticket blanc sortit de la borne devant moi et je l'attrapai rapidement, lisant ce qui était écrit dessus en grandes lettres noires.

_Anastasia Sansa Robau, infirmière, loge 218_, lus-je. _Eh bien, c'est réglé !_

J'attrapai le sac qui sortit du plafonnier et obéis la marche à suivre en sortant du vaisseau, puis en saluant Nyota avant de gagner l'étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Tout dans l'Enterprise était immense. Depuis les plafonds jusqu'aux fenêtres et aux portes. Entrant dans l'infirmerie, je me dépêchai de me changer, et d'enfiler la tenue bleue qui m'avait été attribué, avant de refermer mon sac et de le fourrer dans le casier qui était le mien.

Les couleurs d'uniformes, à l'intérieur de l'Enterprise, suffisaient à déterminer qui appartenait à quel poste. Le bleu était la couleur du personnel scientifique, le jaune les pilotes, le rouge les techniciens. Pour les grades, ils se lisaient sur les tenues du personnel.

Pour ma part, j'avais donc hérité du bleu, servant en tant qu'infirmière en second sur le vaisseau. Là encore, il y avait toute une déclinaison de grade. Au sommet de la hiérarchie, juste sous les ordres du capitaine, se trouvait le médecin en chef, ici il se nommait Puri, puis suivait le médecin en second, Bones en l'occurrence. Après venait l'infirmière en chef, qui se prénommait Martel, puis l'infirmière en second, c'était moi.

Quant à la triple bande jaune qui se dessinait sur ma manche droite, elle indiquait simplement que je me trouvais être la troisième sur la liste des capitaines. Un titre que je n'espérais jamais porter.

_Bienvenue dans l'infirmerie !_ nous accueillit une voix. _Je suis le médecin en chef et je m'appelle Julian Puri. Vous connaissez tous vos rôles donc je vais vous laisser vous installer. En vous souhaitant tout de même un bon voyage !_

Chacun gagna la place qui était la sienne et je m'attelai à préparer des lits, histoire de gagner du temps et de la place, quand je vis Bones apparaître... en compagnie de Jim.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, je regardai autour de moi avant d'aider mon ami à installer mon frère sur le lit que je venais d'achever. Ce dernier était visiblement dans un état inquiétant, et je me demandais non seulement ce qu'il avait, mais aussi les raisons qui faisaient qu'il était à bord.

_Tiens !_ lança Bones en injectant un somnifère à Jim.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda ce dernier avant de chuter lourdement sur le lit.

_Charmant !_ souffla Bones avant de m'attraper par le bras et de m'attirer à l'écart.

Je le suivis en silence, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toute manière, et voulant savoir le pourquoi du comment. La tenue rouge de Bones prouvait d'autant plus que lui était en retard sur les autres et qu'il devrait se changer au plus vite.

_Que fait mon frère sur ce vaisseau ?_ demandai-je quand on gagna la salle de garde actuellement vide.

_Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour le faire monter à bord que de lui transmettre un virus,_ expliqua Bones tandis que j'ouvrais des yeux de plus en plus grands. _Il va guérir, ce n'est pas grave, mais sa tête de chien battu me faisait pitié..._

Je hochai la tête, comprenant mieux ce qu'il se passait, avant de mettre le doigt sur le gros problème que causait la présence de Jim à bord.

_Tu sais que Spock est l'officier en second de ce vaisseau ?_ demandai-je, et Bones hocha la tête. _S'il voit Jim à bord, c'est fichu, il sera éjecté sur la première planète de la Fédération qui apparaîtra._

_Il n'y a pas de raison_, répondit Bones en essayant d'avoir l'air rassuré.

_Très bien_, conclus-je en voyant les gens discuter dans l'infirmerie. _Mets-toi en tenue, tu es en retard !_

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me faufilai entre les gens, continuant ce que je faisais avant que Bones et Jim n'arrivent dans la salle.

_À tout l'équipage de l'U.S.S. Enterprise_, fit la voix à l'accent slave de Pavel Chekov. _Nous partons pour répondre au S.O.S. lancé par la planète Vulcain située dans le système Laurentien..._

Je l'écoutai d'une seule oreille, vérifiant que tout était prêt à accueillir d'éventuels patients. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je fis un bond quand Bones se replaça à mes côtés. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

_Prête pour cette première mission en tant qu'infirmière en second ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire en hochant la tête avant de lui demander la même chose. Sur ce vaisseau, et pendant nos heures de service, il devenait mon supérieur. Une situation étrange quand on pensait au fait que nous étions des amis proches en dehors de notre travail.

Notre relation était d'ailleurs des plus ambiguës. Je l'appréciais énormément, peut-être un peu trop d'après Adrian qui voyait toujours de l'amour là où il n'y en avait pas, et j'aimais être avec lui parce qu'il me correspondait : calme, légèrement asocial, amical et rassurant. Mais cette hiérarchie qui faisait que je restais sous ses ordres contrebalançait un peu le tout. Je n'étais jamais à l'aise en mission quand j'étais avec lui. J'avais trop peur de ne plus savoir faire la distinction entre ma place en tant qu'amie et celle de simple infirmière dans notre vie professionnelle.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand Jim se réveilla en sursaut, nous faisant tous peur au passage. Immédiatement, je constatai la forme anormale de ses mains, gonflées et rouges, et j'attrapai de la cortisone avant même que Bones ne m'en donne l'ordre. La seringue était déjà prête quand il me tendit la main.

_Ce n'est pas vrai_, murmura Jim, accroché à l'écran où il faisait passer en boucle ce que venait de dire Chekov.

Alors même que Bones allait prendre sa tension visiblement trop haute, il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Son geste m'obligea à conserver une seringue de morphine sous la main s'il s'avérait que Jim mettait en jeu la vie de notre ami.

_Ce n'est pas un séisme !_ cria ce dernier en relâchant Bones et en me secouant. _Ce n'est pas un séisme !_

Il partit en courant dans le couloir et je le poursuivis, imitée par Bones qui attrapa au passage une mallette médicale.

_Jim !_ hurla-t-il en tentant d'attraper l'appareil à tension. _Attends ! Je n'ai pas vu ça depuis la fac !_

Mais Jim semblait s'en balancer complètement et sa panique commença à me faire réfléchir. Repassant en boucle le peu de choses que j'avais écouté quand Chekov avait parlé, je tentai de comprendre ce que Jim voulait dire.

Quand il parvint au centre de télécommunication en cherchant Nyota, je le rattrapai rapidement. Mon frère était déjà en train de parler avec mon amie qui semblait plus que surprise de le trouver à bord.

_Vaisseau Romuchien_, souffla Jim en perdant la parole et en se tournant vers Bones et moi-même en montrant sa langue.

_Paralysie ?_ demanda le médecin

_Ouish_, répondit mon frère avant de pivoter vers Nyota. _Vaicheau Romuchien !_

_Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda Nyota qui n'y comprenait guère mieux que moi.

_Romuchien_, insista Jim plusieurs fois.

Ce fut ça qui me permit de transformer « Romuchiens » en « Romuliens ». Et tout de suite, je compris la panique de mon frère, pivotant vers Bones avec une terreur non feinte.

Ce ne fut donc pas en poursuivant mon frère que je m'élançai à sa suite dans le couloir en direction de la salle des commandes, mais en courant moi aussi de toutes mes forces pour arrêter l'Enterprise.

_Attendez !_ hurlèrent Bones et Nyota en nous suivant au même rythme.

Mais je n'écoutais plus rien du tout, et ce fut totalement essoufflée que je parvins dans la salle des commandes, juste devant le capitaine Pike qui bondit sur ses pieds en nous voyant.

_Anastasia ?_ s'exclama-t-il_. Jim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Monsieur, cet homme a de la fièvre_, tenta d'expliquer Bones, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

_Vous ne devriez pas être à bord !_ attaqua Spock, et je pivotais vers lui, furieuse.

_Il y a une raison à notre présence ici...,_ tentai-je, avant de me faire couper la parole par Jim qui s'énervait sur Spock.

Je le suspectais d'ailleurs de lui faire payer son accusation pour le simulateur et les mots qu'il avait malencontreusement prononcés.

_J'ai lu votre thèse capitaine !_ hurla Jim. _Et cet événement que les vulcains ont relevé est exactement le même que celui qui a eu lieu le jour de ma naissance et de celle d'Anastasia. Les vulcains ne subissent pas de séisme, ils sont attaqués par les Romuliens !_

Il y eut un grand silence avant que Pike ne pivote vers son traducteur pour lui demander de dire ce qu'il entendait. Ce dernier céda sa place à Nyota qui savait mieux que personne parler les trois dialectes.

Lentement, mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir. Je me souvenais que le vaisseau avait eu un problème au départ, nous étions partis en retard, ce qui signifiait que les six autres vaisseaux de la Fédération étaient déjà sur place.

_Les autres vaisseaux sont déjà arrivés_, confirma une des femmes présentes dans la salle. _Ils devraient transmettre des données mais je ne reçois rien !_

Le cœur broyé par la peur, je pivotai vers Nyota qui secoua la tête, tout aussi négative.

_Je ne capte aucune transmission en Romulien_, expliqua-t-elle. _Ni aucune transmission tout court._

_C'est à cause de l'attaque !_ souffla Jim, et je pivotai vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. _Anastasia ?_

_Les autres vaisseaux sont arrivés Jim,_ répétai-je. _Et ils ne transmettent rien. Adrian est à bord de l'un de ces vaisseaux, ainsi que Gaïa et Héléna._

Jim comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire et il pivota violemment vers l'immense baie vitrée, alors que Hikaru commençait le décompte des secondes avant notre arrivée dans l'espace de Vulcain.

Les alarmes retentissaient de partout dans le vaisseau, mais mon esprit se coupa entièrement de la réalité quand l'Enterprise sortit de la distorsion pour apparaître dans l'espace de Vulcain. Tous les vaisseaux de la Confédération s'y trouvaient bien, en effet.

Mais dans un état rendant impossible tout espoir de voir un survivant. Ce fut à cet instant que je le sentis, ce vide à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Je le sentis se distiller dans tout mon corps, me faisant flancher et m'obligeant à m'agripper à la barre se trouvant à ma droite.

Adrian était mort !

* * *

Bonsoir,

Un peu de retard, je m'en excuse.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire.

A Jeudi de la semaine prochaine !

Lana


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

«Le temps ne guérit pas toujours la douleur, mais il t'apprend parfois à vivre avec»

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça, que ça ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus horribles et intenables, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de scruter les morceaux gigantesques et disloqués des six vaisseaux de la Fédération dans l'espoir vain de repérer l'USS Truman ou l'Antarès. Mais il y avait bien trop de débris, et mon obstination à distinguer quelque chose ne faisait que me confronter au nombre incalculable de corps qui flottaient dans l'espace. Déjà morts.

_Manœuvre d'évitement! _ordonna Christopher Pike et ce fut à cet instant que le vaisseau encaissa en première charge.

Me raccrochant de justesse à la barre qui se trouve à mes côtés, je tentais de conserver mon équilibre et de ne pas céder à la douleur qui me cisaillait le cœur et l'esprit. Je venais de perdre mon frère jumeau et deux de mes meilleures amies!

_C'est en cours Monsieur! _s'affiche Sulu en tapant rapidement sur les touches de l'appareil.

Les débris des vaisseaux se révélant être un danger improbable. Incontrôlables, ils nous fonçaient dessus tandis que l'USS Entreprise sortait de distorsion à pleine vitesse.

_Rapport d'avarie! _exigea Pike et je me précipitais vers Nyota qui tentait vainement de contacter quelqu'un.

Son visage était tout aussi ravagé par la peine que le mien, mais elle luttait contre les larmes, mettant toute son ardeur à faire son travail. Moi, je n'avais pas de travail. Pas pour l'instant.

_Les boucliers déflecteurs ont tenu_ , lança Chekov tandis que les alarmes devaient de plus en plus assourdissantes.

_Chacun à son poste! _ordonna Pike. _Ingénieur Olson?_

N'étant d'aucune aide en tant qu'infirmière, je me réjouis de Jim et Bones. Le premier regardait au-dehors avec une expression indéchiffrable. La même chose qu'il avait eue quand j'avais hurlé son prénom en découvrant le corps inerte de Wimona sur le sol du salon en rentrant chez nous. Cacher ses sentiments, c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, et je vis enfin l'USS Truman, ou ce qu'il en restait, se dessiner. La coque se précipite sur nous à une vitesse fulgurante. L'absence d'air dans l'espace empêchait l'épave de brûler de l'extérieur, mais à travers les hublots, je voyais la même lumière orange qui avait rythmé ma naissance. A l'intérieur, tout brûlait.

_Une tribord! _hurla Pike en voyant la coque se rapprocher trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse l'éviter totalement. _Passez en dessous de Monsieur Sulu!_

Ce qui restait de l'USS Truman passa au-dessus de nos têtes et nous heurta car une autre alarme se mit à sonner alors même que l'on se retrouvait tous précipités en avant avec force.

Mais je ne me soucie déjà plus de ça voiture que je ne peux quitter l'immense vaisseau Romulien qui se habille devant nous. Il était gigantesque, bien plus que le rapport de l'USS Kelvin ne précisait. Et il ne ressemble à rien aux vaisseaux habituels que nous croisions dans l'espace. Grâce aux rayons lumineux du Soleil, je peux lire son nom sur sa coque. Le Narada.

_Ils se préparent à tirer! _annonça Sulu.

_Armez les boucliers! _répond Pike alors même que des missiles se dirigeaient sur nous.

C'était ainsi que l'USS Kelvin avait subi la première salve d'explosifs avant que leur commandant ne demande la présence de mon père à leur bord. Tout recommençait!

Leurs missiles nous heurtèrent violemment et des explosions eurent lieu dans tout le vaisseau. Tombant à genoux sur le sol, ce fut Bones qui m'attrapa par le bras pour me relever et m'empêcher de m'effondrer à nouveau. M'agrippant à ses bras, je restais impuissante à faire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais certes diplômée et apte à diriger un vaisseau, mais Pike était encore aux commandes et je n'étais pas son officier-en-second. Quant à mon rôle d'infirmière, il aurait été dérisoire de l'exercer alors que tout le vaisseau subissait une attaque incontrôlable.

_Rapport de situation_, exigea Pike quand le dernier missile nous eut touché, sans réussir à nous détruire.

_Boucliers à 32%,_ répond Sulu en se tournant vers lui. _Leur armement est lourd. Nous n'encaisserons pas une autre salve de leur part._

J'avais lu le rapport fait par l'un des survivants de l'USS Kelvin, et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi leur vaisseau n'avait pas pu s'en sortir. Un cadeau, je le comprenais mieux que quiconque. Il était impossible de se sortir d'une situation comme celle-ci, sauf si les Romuliens décidaient.

_Contactez Starfleet! _ordonna Pike et Nyota tenta de les joindre, visiblement sans succès.

Spock tapa sur ses touches trop rapidement pour que ça fasse vulcain, et je compris que lui aussi saisisse la dangerosité de la situation. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas si calme que ça face à la mort. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire un commentaire aussi inutile.

_Ils ont lancé un appareil à impulsion dans l'air_ , expliqua-t-il. _Toutes les communications sont coupées et nous ne pouvons pas fuir!_

Chacun se dévisagea dans la salle, et je croisais le regard de Christopher Pike. Ce dernier a tenté de trouver une solution et je me souviens qu'il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis dans l'USS Kelvin et qu'il avait juré de protéger leurs enfants. Il est déjà venu d'échouer avec Adrian.

Tournant à nouveau le regard au dehors, je tentais de me calmer et de trouver cette sérénité que Wimona m'avait informé quand je l'avais questionné sur l'attaque de son vaisseau. Elle m'avait appris à faire taire ma peur, à ne laisser s'exprimer que ma détermination à tout faire pour que ma mort soit la plus digne possible. Étrangement, la vision du vaisseau ennemi me semble faire une connexion avec mes parents, morts à cause de lui. Vingt-quatre ans plus tard, c'étaient nos vies qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire.

_Boucliers avant à pleine puissance_ , réédit Pike après un moment de réflexion. _Parés à faire feu!_

_A vos ordres_ , quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je me détachais de Bones pour me tenir debout toute seule.

Je vis Chekov et Sulu mettre en place les boucliers et l'USS Enterprise se positionner face à Narada, le défiant dans ce qu'il lui restait de grandeur.

_On nous contacte! _annonça Nyota brutalement avant que l'immense baie vitrée où se trouve le Narada ne se dessine de la tête d'un Romulien.

Il avait un visage froid et visiblement furieux. Je reconnaissais dans ses expressions celles qui caractérisaient tant Spock. Mais lui semblait fait de brutalité, de rage et de douleur, là où Spock ne faisait que mettre en pratique le calme, la logique et la paix intérieure.

_Je suis le capitaine Pike_ , se présente ce dernier. _Et vous êtes?_

_Je suis Néro_ , a répondu le concerné et je me suis figuré en reconnaissant le nom de l'assassin de mon père.

Je n'étais pas la seule voiture Pike et Jim se tendirent eux aussi. Le premier se contenta de regarder Néro à travers l'écran tandis que le second plissait les yeux et fixait furieusement notre ennemi.

_Arrêtez vos attaques contre notre vaisseau_ , ordonna Pike d'une voix froide. _Et j'envisagerais des négociations avec un représentant de l'empire romulien._

_Je n'agis pas au nom de l'empire_ , coupa Néro et je français les sourcils sans comprendre. _Nous sommes indépendants. A l'instar du Vulcain à votre bord!_

Je tournais les yeux vers Spock qui s'avança vers l'écran, les sourcils froncés dans une marque d'interrogation. Visiblement, il ne connaissait pas plus que nous Néro.

_Excusez-moi, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître_ , a répondu-il.

_Pas encore Spock_ , fit l'autre avec un sourire où se dessinait toute sa colère. _Mais Spock, je veux te montrer quelque chose choisi. Capitaine Pike, votre téléporteur est neutralisé et l'état de votre flotte ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous allez prendre votre navette pour négocier. Un point c'est tout!_

La communication se coupa net et je me tournai lentement vers Christopher qui s'était figé dans son fauteuil, semblant peiner à assimiler les dernières paroles de Néro.

_Vous n'allez pas y aller_ , murmurais-je et personne n'osa prendre la parole pour m'interrompre. _Vous n'allez pas obéir à ses ordres?_

_Nous n'avons pas le choix_ , Christopher a répondu en levant de son fauteuil.

_Mon père a obéi à son ordre_ , énumérais-je d'une voix dénuée de sentiment, presque avec effacement. _Il l'a fait en espérant sauver son vaisseau et ceux qui s'y trouvent. Mais ça n'a servi à rien hormis à précipiter sa mort et à causer celle de George Kirk._

Je vis Jim tourner la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Mais je l'ignorais, je savais que j'avais raison. Si ce que m'avait dit Wimona était vrai, alors la décision de mon père avait eu la mort de George Kirk. S'il avait précipité son vaisseau dans celui de l'ennemi, ils auraient tous les deux pu s'en sortir, le pilotage automatique n'étant pas encore défectueux. Et je refusais que Christopher Pike subisse le même sort.

_Mon père a été capitaine de l'USS Kelvin pendant quinze ans_ , représailles-froidement. _Il a toujours su prendre les meilleures décisions, à votre instar. Si vous y allez, vous n'en reviendrez pas. Et cela ne nous sauvera pas._

_Elle une raison_ , moi soutint Jim. _Il vous tuera!_

_Vous ne survivez pas_ , intervenez Spock en même temps, nous nous réjouissons dans notre opposition.

_Vous n'arriverez à rien par la diplomatie_ , réprimande Jim.

_Il faut revoir votre stratégie_ , riposta Spock.

_J'en suis conscient_ , coupa sèchement Christopher, nous stoppant tous les trois dans nos arguments _. J'aurais besoin d'officiers compétents au combat rapproché._

_C'est mon cas_ , déclara Sulu en levant la main.

_C'est le mien aussi_ , répondis-je.

Jim voulut manifestant mais je le fusillai du regard, le défiant de moi donner l'interdiction de sauver des vies alors que je pouvais le faire. Il se contenta d'étouffer son refus dans une quinte de toux mal dissimulée.

_Très bien, vous venez avec moi_ , ordonna Christopher. _Kirk aussi vu que vous êtes de trop ici. Chekov, prenez la barre!_

_A vos ordres_ , ont répondu le russe pendant que je suivais les autres dans les couloirs.

Je sentis le mécontentement de Bones dès qu'il cessa de faire bonne figure et je lui adressai un regard interrogateur. Que lui arrivait-il?

_Ta place est à l'infirmerie_ , siffla-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

_Ma place est là où je pourrais sauver le plus du monde_ , répliquais-je sans comprendre la raison de sa colère. _Et je sais me battre mieux que n'importe qui, je ne serais pas de trop._

_Ton envie de vengeance à l'égard de Néro va te conduire à ta mort! _riposta-t-il et je pinçais les lèvres. _Si c'est la gloire que tu cherches, cherches-là autrement!_

_Je ne cherche ni la gloire, ni la mort_ , coupais-je à mon tour furieuse. _Je cherche à faire mon devoir qui est le même que le tien, c'est-à-dire de protéger le vaisseau. Je hais Néro, je souhaite sa mort et celle de tout son équipage pour avoir tué les gens que j'aimais, mais je ne perdrais pas la vie inutilement. Ma mère est morte en moi mettant au monde et mon père est mort en héros, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ma vie!_

Je le plantai sur place, ignorant ce sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais à avoir si mal parlé à Bones. Celui-ci n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste, la moindre parole, destiné à me faire du mal. Hormis à cet instant précis.

_Vous atterrirez sur l'engin qui nous souhaitons de bouger et vous le détruirez! _ordonna Pike. _Puis vous enverrez un appel au secours à Starfleet. Monsieur Spock, je vous confie le vaisseau._

On entra dans son ascenseur tandis que Bones et Spock restaient à l'extérieur. Brochet prit un ton plus calme, plus solennel.

_Si tout cela échoue, repliez-vous dans le système Laurentien. Kirk, je vous nomme deuxième et Robau vous prenez la troisième position en tant que Capitaine._

_Quoi! _m'exclamais-je en même temps que mon frère.

_Je ne saisis pas encore toutes les subtilités de l'humour humain_ , prévint Spock, semblant ne pas comprendre non plus.

_Je ne plaisante pas_ , coupa Pike en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. _Je ne suis plus capitaine, vous l'êtes. Vous voulez venir me récupérer. N'abîmez pas ce vaisseau Spock, il est neuf._

La porte se referma sur Spock et Bones qui m'adressa un regard sur les empli d'avertissements. Pourquoi semblait-il croire que je n'étais dictée que par la colère et la haine?

_Préparez-vous en vitesse_ , ordonna Christopher quand sur parvint à la machinerie. _On s'en va dans deux minutes._

Me précipitant dans l'une des cabines, je quittais ma robe bleue pour enfiler une combinaison en cuir avant de passer un équipement vert sombre qui ressemblait fort à une armure. Je me réjouis Christopher en achevant de mettre mes gants. Les autres ne nous avions pas encore rejoints.

_Vous avez rendez-vous compte que vous risquez bien pire que la mort_ , en anglais-je en regardant celui qui avait rempli le rôle de père dans ma jeunesse.

_Je le sais Anastasia_ , a répondu-il en serrant mon épaule et en achevant de se désarmer pour ne pas risquer de donner des informations sur Starfleet. _Mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

_Je viens de perdre mon frère_ , murmurais-je. _Je ne veux pas vous perdre en plus. Pas après tout ça._

Il releva la tête et moi serra dans ses bras, à l'abri des égards qui se dit qu'il était peu avisé pour un capitaine de serrer dans ses bras un de ses officiers. Mais actuellement, je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais totalement dans les vapes. Loin de la douleur de la perte de mon frère et de mes amies, et loin de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

_Tout ira bien_ , répond doucement Christopher. _Je te le jure._

Je souris et reculais.

_Ne faites pas de promesse que vous soyez sûr de tenir! _lui reprochais-je en m'accrochant malgré tout à ce qu'il est venu de moi jurer.

_Nous sommes prêts! _lança Jim en arrivant en compagnie de Sulu et Olson.

_On y va_ , ordonna Pike.

Je les suivis dans la navette qui ne tarda pas à décoller. Enfilant mon casque, j'accordais le micro avant de m'adapter à la vue en 3D qui était à présent la mienne. Je voyais tout.

\- _Une fois là-bas, nous ne pourrons vous ramener que lorsque vous aurez anéanti leur foreuse_ , prévint Pike. _Alors faite votre devoir!_

M'avançant vers la plaque à ma droite, j'attrapais la barre au dessus de moi et me retrouvais plaquée en hauteur sans comprendre comment. Ça faisait longtemps que la technologie ne m'impressionnait plus.

_Bonne chance_ , fit Pike avant d'ouvrir la trappe en-dessous de nous. _N'ouvrez pas vos parachutes qu'au dernier moment._

Puis il nous lâcha dans le vide à une vitesse qui me coupa le souffle.

Ce fut un silence total qui s'engouffra dans ma tête. Je n'entendais plus rien, personne ne parlait dans mon casque et le souffle du vent ne me parvenait pas. Le paysage défilé à une vitesse phénoménale autour de moi et seule la présence de Sulu à ma droite m'était perceptible.

_Kirk à Enterprise_ , hurla Jim. _L'objectif est à 5 000m._

Il continua ainsi le décompte, rompant le silence et je serrais les poings. La chute était fort peu agréable et nous risquions à tout instant de perdre la connaissance à cause du sang qui nous montait à la tête.

_Ouvrez les parachutes! _cria Jim et j'obéis immédiatement en plaquant ma main sur ma poitrine pour faire sortir le mien qui s'arrête brutalement ma chute.

Sulu obéit également, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Olson qui continua à tomber sans même esquisser un geste pour ouvrir le sien. Je crus un instant qu'il était tombé dans les pommes mais il a répondu à Jim quand ce dernier lui ordonna d'ouvrir le sien.

_Trop tôt_ , hurla-t-il.

Mais à mesure que je le voyais se rapprocher de l'appareil, je compris qu'allaiter et laisser la vie. La chute était trop rapide, le parachute voulait pas le temps d'absorber le souffle du vent pour le poser sur la passerelle. Il allait y rester.

_Ouvre ton parachute_ , répéta Jim en parvenant aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Cette fois, Olson obéit, mais beaucoup trop tard. Au moment où son parachute s'ouvrit, il toucha la passerelle et roula dessus bien trop vite pour pouvoir s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Ce fut impuissante que je vis son parachute être aspiré dans les flammes de la machine, que j'entendis son hurlement déchirant avant qu'il ne suive le même chemin. Le silence qui lui répondit fut atroce mais déjà, Jim posait le pied à son tour sur l'appareil.

Sa rapidité fut moindre, mais la chute fut visiblement tout aussi douloureuse car il poussa un cri avant de rouler sur le sol. Mais heureusement, ses doigts trouvèrent de quoi s'accrocher et je soupirais de soulagement en voyant son parachute se replier dans son dos. Puis ce fut le tour de Sulu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui accorder d'attention car je suis les suivis de bien trop prêt pour m'en soucier. Je sentis quelque chose m'a choisi heurter à la cheville et une douleur déferla dans mon pied. Baissant les yeux, je constatai que l'on venait de moi tirer dessus. Écartant la douleur, je me concentrais sur mon atterrissage.

Lorsque mes pieds heurtèrent la surface lisse, je chutais violemment au sol et poussais à mon tour un cri en moi assurant le compte de la vitesse à laquelle j'étais entraînée vers le vide. Mon parachute me faisait l'effet d'un bâtiment entier qui me tirait en arrière et je me rattrapais de justesse à la poignée d'une trappe.

_Refermez-le_ , hurla une voix dans mon oreillette mais j'avais plus urgent de faire que de savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

Je tâtonnais à la recherche de la fermeture du parachute et y parvins de justesse au moment où mes doigts lâchèrent.

Roulant sur l'appareil, je me remis debout, un peu nauséeuse. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatais que Sulu se débattait contre son propre parachute et que Jim se battait déjà. Le Romulien suivant jeta sur moi avec une force incroyable.

C'était sans compter sur ma rapidité et ma souplesse. Passant en dessous de ses bras, je pivotais derrière lui et lui balançai mon pied dans l'estomac. Il était grand, bien plus grand que moi et je dû user d'ingéniosité. Me battant avec une dague, je constatais rapidement que ça n'était pas suffisant face à leur peau plus dure que celle des humains. Ne restait que le vide.

Je me jetais au sol avec violence quand le Romulien bondit sur moi et lui crochetait rapidement les pieds, le faisant tomber en avant. Moi pertinent avec rapidité, j'encastrai mon pied dans son corps et il se rapprocha dangereusement du bord. Il semble d'ailleurs en venir à la même conclusion car il mit beaucoup d'ardeur à s'en éloigner.

_Bon voyage_ , criais-je en lançant mon pied dans sa mâchoire puis en poussant dans le vide.

Il poussa un hurlement qui se perdit dans le souffle du vent et dans les cris de Jim qui pendait à son tour dans le vide. Mais ce fut Sulu qui le sauva après s'être débarrassé de son agresseur dans les flammes.

_Et maintenant, on fait commentaire? _demanda-t-il quand on reprit notre respiration.

_On innove_ , répondit Jim en attrapant les armes à feu que les Romuliens avaient remontés avec eux.

Imitant mon frère, j'attrapai un fusil et tirais à volonté sur le fusible qui finit par grésiller avant de s'éteindre. Aussitôt, les communications avec l'USS Enterprise ont été ouvertes et j'entendis discuter de l'autre côté.

_C'est bon ! _cria Jim dans son micro. _Les communications sont rétablies. Entreprise vous me savez?_

_Oui Monsieur_ , ont répondu une voix de l'autre côté. _Nous allons vous faire remonter._

Un présent que j'avais cessé de me battre et de défendre ma vie, la douleur à ma cheville se adapterait clairement plus forte et je Grinçais des dents. Le sang coulait de ma botte et marquait la coque de l'appareil.

Jim le constata rapidement et voulu se précipiter sur moi, mais à cet instant, quelque chose tomba du ciel et passa rapidement à côté de nous, s'enfonçant dans le vide menant à Vulcain. Me précipitant sur le bord en compagnie de mes deux collègues, je vis une drôle de machine s'enfoncer dans le trou creusé par la foreuse. Et elle émit un bruit tout sauf rassurant.

_Kirk à Enterprise_ , clama Jim. _Ils viennent de jeter un appareil dans le trou qu'ils ont foré!_

_Analyses en cours_ , répondu à quelqu'un de l'autre côté. _On vous remonte._

Sauf qu'à cet instant, une explosion retentit et la foreuse remonta, nous faisant à tous perdre l'équilibre.

Les mains de Jim se refermèrent autour de mes épaules, m'empêchant de chuter. Mais j'eus beau tendre la main à Sulu, ce dernier chavira par-dessus bord.

_Non ! _hurlais-je en même temps que Jim.

Ce fut dans un geste irréfléchi que je me jetais dans le vide. J'avais un parachute, peut-être serait-il assez solide pour nous sauver tous les deux.

Mais ce fut Jim qui parvint le premier à Sulu et l'entoura de ses bras. Voyant cela, j'ouvris mon parachute à leur hauteur mais celui de mon frère lâcha dès qu'il fut ouvert. Même si je savais que le mien ne supporte pas la pression de trois personnes, j'attrapais Jim par la taille, tentant vainement de sauver leurs vies. Je ne réussis qu'à moi condamner aussi depuis le parachute lâcha et que je chutais librement.

_Kirk à Enterprise_ , hurla mon frère tandis que l'air me coupait net la respiration. _Remontez-nous tout de suite. Nous sommes en chute libre._

_Je ne peux pas vous remonter! _déclarée la femme de l'autre côté. _Vous bougez trop!_

En voyant les dunes de Vulcain se rapprocher à une vitesse hallucinante, je me surprends à penser à Bones. Il avait raison, j'aurais perdu la vie inutilement. Je ne savais pas ce que les Romuliens avaient équilibré dans le trou, mais ça créait un séisme monstrueux. Notre sacrifice serait inutile!

_Je vais vous remonter! _promit la voix de Chekov de l'autre côté.

_Maintenant! _hurla Jim tandis que je voyais le rocher se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_Mon Dieu_ , soufflais-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Autant éviter de voir mon sang se répandre sur le sable et garder le souvenir du paysage magnifique de Vulcain. Et alors que je sentis le sol se rapprocher violemment, le souffle du vent disparut et j'atterris durement sur une surface en marbre.

_Yo moyo! _s'exclama la voix de Chekov.

Allongée sur le ventre, la principale agrippée à la taille de Jim et l'autre à celle de Sulu, la joue contre le sol, je parviens à distinguer les lumières de l'entreprise. Il avait réussi à nous remonter! Il est venu de nous sauver la vie!

Quelqu'un bougea à côté de moi et je respirais à nouveau normalement. Cette fois-ci, nous avions bien failli y rester. La douleur de ma cheville me le confirma.

_Merci_ , souffla Sulu à bout de souffle.

_De rien_ , répondu Jim tandis que je me contentais de gémir. _Ta cheville!_

_Je sais_ , fis-je en moi retournant sur le dos et en tentant de m'asseoir. _On m'a tiré dessus._

_Appelez Bones! _ordonna mon frère tandis que je tentais de retenir le flot de sang.

Un instant, une ombre passa au-dessus de moi et je vis Spock monter sur la plaque-forme. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demande ce qu'il fallait ici quand Sulu m'attrapa par la taille pour moi faire évacuer l'appareil. Une moitié effondrée sur lui à présent que mon pied s'engageait, je trouvais néanmoins la force de demander ce qui me contrariait.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites? _demandais-je faiblement.

_Je descends_ , annonça-t-il en s'agenouillant.

_Vous êtes malade! _riposta mon frère tandis que Bones entrait en courant dans la pièce.

_Vous allez y rester! _criais-je en même temps.

_Maintenant! _ordonna Spock

J'eus à peine le temps de voir disparaître avant que Bones ne se dessine devant moi et que Sulu ne lui indique ma cheville. Énervée à l'idée de perdre encore un membre de l'équipage, je pivotais sur moi-même et moi précipitais, grand mot, vers Chekov qui gardait Spock en visuel.

_Anastasia_ , gronda Bones en me réjouit.

_Ce n'est pas grave_ , répondis-je vaguement en regardant l'attention du représentant de notre Capitaine se diriger vers un temple.

_Pas grave?! _siffla Bones en s'agenouillant à mes pieds avant de poser ses doigts sur ma cheville ce qui me convient très mal. _On t'a tiré dessus et tu dis que ce n'est pas grave! Tu n'as pas vu son état._

Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'il m'a dit et bronchais à peine quand il a appuyé plus fortement dessus. Je savais qu'il tentait de détacher ma botte et ça rendait la tâche même plus douloureuse.

_Laisse_ , sifflais-je au bout d'un moment en moi baissant de moi-même pour l'enlever.

Si Bones avait tenté de faire preuve de délicatesse, ce ne fut pas pas mon cas. Ce fut pour cette raison que ma tête se mit à tourner violemment quand j'eus enlevé ma botte. Cette dernière avait fait office de garrot et à présent, le sang cascadait à flot.

J'entendis Bones jurer entre ses dents et appuyer de toutes ses forces sur ma cheville. Ma chaussette était trempée de sang ainsi que le bas de mon pantalon qu'il remonta légèrement. Respirant difficilement pour tenter de rester consciente, je regardeais à nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Chekov, voyant que Spock sortir du temple avec plusieurs personnes.

_Spock à Enterprise_ , cria-t-il. _Remontez-nous!_

_A vos ordres_ , ont répondu Chekov en activant la séquence.

Je vis immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand une des personnes censées remonter avec Spock disparu de l'écran.

_Je la perds! _hurla le russe et je jetais un regard anxieux à Jim. _Je l'ai perdu…_

Les autres apparents sur la passerelle et je vis immédiatement qu'il manquait la mère de Spock. Son père se tenait derrière lui et son visage était dessiné par la douleur. Une émotion que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir sur les traits d'un Vulcain. Je compris brutalement qui était la personne que Chekov avait perdue.

_On va à l'infirmerie_ , ordonna Bones en se redressant. _Maintenant!_

Je ne protestais pas quand il passa un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos, pas plus que quand sur quittera la salle ni quand il me déposa sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ce que je remarquais en revanche, ce fut le carnage qui régnait ici.

_Que s'est-il passé? _demandais-je d'une voix faible.

Je me souviens brutalement de l'attaque des Romuliens et fermais les yeux en sentant la douleur m'assaillir. Notre vaisseau aussi avait été touché, mais la perte de mon frère était la seule a choisi qui m'importait.

_Le haut de l'infirmerie a explosé_ , répond Bones tout en s'occupant de ma blessure. _Puri est mort ainsi que Martel._

Je rouvris les yeux, assimilant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Si Puri et Martel étaient morts, alors leurs secondes prenaient le commandement. En l'occurrence, il s'agit de Bones et de moi-même.

_Je ne peux pas devenir officier Médical en second_ , soufflais-je. _Pas maintenant._

_C'est ton rôle à présent,_ j'ai répondu-il fermement avec néanmoins un regard désolé.

Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté, à l'endroit où se trouve la chambre froide dont j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à me servir. Imaginer à l'intérieur du corps de celle qui m'avait tout enseigné et de qui je prenais à présent la place me donna la nausée et je fermais à nouveau les yeux. J'avais besoin de dormir.

Je sentis à peine Bones bander ma cheville et m'enlever la combinaison qui m'avait permis de survivre dans une chute aussi vertigineuse, tout comme je le sentis à peine déposer une couverture sur moi avant de m'endormir. Je voulais juste oublier ...

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaires.

Rendez-vous Jeudi soir prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

Bon week-end à vous.

Lana


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

« Si tu ne peux pas être positif, alors sois silencieux »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après un réveil en fanfare à cause de toutes les personnes réunies dans une infirmerie bien trop petite pour tous les accueillir, une rapide douche où j'avais plusieurs fois grincé des dents quand le savon s'était incrusté dans les égratignures que j'avais récoltées et un habillage compliqué quand il m'avait fallu enfiler mes bottes par-dessus le bandage que j'avais refait, je me dirigeais vers la salle des commandes.

_Comment vas-tu ?_ me demanda immédiatement Nyota quand je la rejoignis à sa place.

_Je vais bien_, répondis-je sans savoir si elle parlait de ma blessure ou bien de mon moral. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Les Romuliens ont disparu dès que leur foreuse a été remontée_, expliqua mon amie en indiquant le vide sidéral par la fenêtre. _Vulcain a été détruite, et ils ont disparu avec le Capitaine Pike à son bord._

_Il est en vie ?_ demandais-je à Pavel Tchekov qui hocha la tête. _Ils vont le torturer pour avoir des renseignements._

_C'est fort probable_, répondit Spock avec une sensibilité qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Je me retins de lui lancer une phrase acerbe. J'étais ébranlée psychologiquement, et mes nerfs étaient à bout. Mais si je faisais le moindre esclandre, aucun doute qu'il me retirerait mes fonctions d'officier médical en second. Et j'avais besoin de ça pour ne pas céder à la crise de larmes qui me menaçait.

Je savais que Bones me surveillait, et c'était déjà de trop. Il ne faisait pas ça pour les mêmes raisons que Spock pourrait le faire, mais au moindre signe de faiblesse, je serais immédiatement écartée. Je me devais de rester vigilante, je céderais plus tard. Quand Christopher serait sauf, quand les Romuliens seraient morts. C'était ça qui me faisait tenir.

_Néro se dirige vers la Terre_, lança soudainement Nyota.

_Aucun doute Capitaine_, confirma Sulu en tapant sur ses commandes.

_Merci Lieutenant_, répondit Spock, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

_La Terre n'est qu'une étape, toute la Fédération est en danger_, siffla Jim affalé dans le fauteuil de Capitaine.

Ils lui réservaient le même sort qu'à Vulcain, à cause de la colère incompréhensible d'un homme et de son équipage.

_Sortez de ce fauteuil_, ordonna Spock, et mon frère lui obéit de mauvaise foi tandis que je descendais les marches pour me poster devant l'immense baie vitrée où ne se trouvait plus Vulcain.

_S'il veut détruire la Fédération, alors pourquoi nous a-t-il épargnés ?_ demanda Tchekov qui ne voyait pas non plus les raisons pouvant pousser les Romuliens à nous laisser en vie pour assister à la destruction de nos planètes.

_On ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher une torpille_, tenta Sulu, encore secoué par sa chute du haut de la foreuse.

J'esquissai un sourire avant de me détourner à nouveau et de m'adosser au mur. Les étoiles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Et pourtant, elles me donnaient le tournis. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles à des années-lumière à la ronde. Alors même que Néro se dirigeait vers notre propre planète.

Personnellement, je n'avais plus personne à perdre, puisque ma dernière famille était à bord de ce vaisseau. Mais des familles entières seraient décimées si jamais Néro parvenait à ses fins. Et les autres membres d'équipage avaient des personnes qu'ils aimaient sur Terre. C'était pour elles que nous devions nous battre.

_Vous n'y êtes pas_, coupa Spock en me rejoignant. _Il voulait que j'assiste à la fin de ma planète._

_Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas_, soufflais-je tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi. _Vous ne le connaissez pas, personne ici ne le connaît. Il est apparu il y a 25 ans et a anéanti l'U.S.S Kelvin parce que mon père n'avait pas les réponses qu'il voulait. Il revient aujourd'hui et détruit six vaisseaux de la Flotte avant de disparaître avec Christopher Pike à bord. Il ne l'a pas fait avec mon père qui avait sans doute les mêmes renseignements que le Capitaine Pike ! Je ne comprends pas les raisons pour lesquelles il veut détruire nos planètes, ni pourquoi sa colère est dirigée contre vous !_

Je m'étais adressée à Spock, mais ma question se posait à tous. Néro n'avait pas enlevé Pike pour avoir des renseignements, sinon il se serait contenté de mon père des années auparavant. Or il avait tué ce dernier sans poser de questions. Il y avait une autre raison.

_Et comment ont-ils fait d'ailleurs ?_ renchérit Bones, et je me tournais vers lui. _D'où sortent-ils une arme pareille ?_

Question pertinente qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ma certitude qu'il y avait un problème bien plus grand. Les Romuliens n'agissaient pas au nom de leur empire, mais indépendamment. Et pourtant, ils semblaient s'y accrocher désespérément.

_La compétence requise nous donne un indice_, lâcha Spock, et je fronçais les sourcils. _Cette technologie pourrait permettre de traverser l'espace-temps._

J'ouvris de grands yeux, tentant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Et pourtant, aussi impossible que ce soit, c'était la seule réponse que nous avions. Leurs armes n'étaient pas de ce temps. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi ils connaissaient Spock sans que ce dernier ne les ai jamais vus. Ils avaient donc un compte à régler avec le Vulcain ?

_Je suis docteur, pas physicien !_ explosa Bones qui n'avait pas la même souplesse d'esprit que moi. _En clair, ils viennent du futur ?_

_Une fois l'impossible écarté, c'est la seule réponse possible_, répondit Spock sans se démettre de son air impassible.

_Très poétique_, cracha le médecin en descendant les marches pour me rejoindre.

Mon cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse, assimilant ce que Spock venait de dire à ce que j'avais pu constater. Si ces Romuliens venaient du futur, ils avaient visiblement un compte à régler avec Spock. Un compte assez grand qui nécessitait une vengeance à la hauteur de la destruction d'une planète et le génocide de tout un peuple. Connaissant les relations qu'entretenaient les Vulcains et les Romuliens, ça ne m'étonnait pas. En revanche, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait avoir créé cette discorde. Les Vulcains étaient impassibles, parfois lassants, mais jamais ils ne se laisseraient aller à de la violence. Et hormis la destruction de Romulus, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait avoir poussé ses derniers survivants à pourchasser Spock dans son passé.

Et encore moins ce qui pouvait les pousser à en vouloir à toutes les planètes de la Fédération au point de détruire autant de vaisseaux et de familles...

_Et que voudraient-ils au Capitaine Pike ?_ demanda Nyota en mettant le doigt sur le problème.

_Les coordonnées secrètes de Starfleet_, répondit Sulu. _Celles qui lui permettront de mettre la main sur chaque planète._

Si Sulu avait raison, alors la mort de mon père était simplement due à un excès de colère de la part de Néro. Car lui aussi les avaient à l'époque. En tant que Capitaine et en tant qu'officier de Starfleet, il les connaissait toutes. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer ma rage. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions à l'enlèvement de Pike. Aucune autre.

_Nous devons les poursuivre, les neutraliser et récupérer le Capitaine Pike ! _clama Jim.

_Notre infériorité technologique rend votre idée totalement dérisoire_, fit remarquer Spock et je ne put m'empêcher de lui accorder raison.

_Et il faudrait que Néro ralentisse_, ajouta Tchekov en regardant son écran.

_Nos ingénieurs peuvent booster notre portée de distorsion_, coupa Jim qui refusait visiblement d'entendre raison.

_Ils sont occupés à réparer les dégâts causés par l'attaque_, lui fit remarquer Spock en se plaçant sur son siège de Capitaine.

_Oh c'est bon !_ cracha Jim en se plaçant face à lui. _Il y a forcément une solution !_

_Nous devons rejoindre le système Laurentien_, lui répondit Spock, impassible. _En prévision du prochain combat._

_Il n'y aura pas de prochain combat_, cria Jim. _Puisqu'ils viennent du futur, ils savent déjà ce qui va se passer. Notre seule chance est d'être imprévisible !_

_Il a modifié le futur au moment même où il a détruit l'U.S.S Kelvin_, clama Spock et je hochais la tête, malheureusement d'accord avec lui. _Quand il a tué l'équipage du vaisseau, il a détruit des familles, certaines personnes n'ont sans doute pas vu le jour. Votre destin à tous les deux a été changé. Et la mort de Adrian Robau le prouve._

L'évocation du nom de mon frère me coupa le souffle mais je ne bronchais pas.

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir_, cracha Jim tandis que je posais une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

_En débarquant en 2033, il a tué votre père ainsi que le Capitaine Robau_, expliqua Spock_. S'il vient du futur, alors il n'aurait même pas dû apparaître à ce moment-là. Il a modifié leur avenir en le détruisant. Et en réapparaissant maintenant, il a tué les équipages de six vaisseaux, ainsi que Adrian Robau. S'il vient du futur, il connaît tous ces noms. Il s'applique à détruire chacun d'entre nous._

Sa réponse me coupa net l'herbe sous le pied. Il avait raison. La rage de Néro était dirigée contre tout le monde. Mais surtout et avant tout vers ceux qui devaient porter un nom célèbre à son époque. Robau, Kirk, Pike ainsi que tous les noms des Capitaines et officiers en second de tous ces vaisseaux qu'il s'était appliqué à détruire.

_Il cherche à se venger_, murmurais-je. _Et il se fiche de tout détruire._

Spock inclina la tête vers moi en appuyant ma réponse mais ça n'empêcha pas Jim de bondir à nouveau.

_Nous devons obéir aux ordres_, ordonna-t-il.

_C'est ce que je fais_, répondit Spock en tapant quelque chose sur son clavier. _Nous rejoignons le système Laurentien._

_Nous devons récupérer le Capitaine Pike_, fit Jim en haussant la voix. _Vous êtes capitaine bon sang !_

_Raison de plus pour m'obéir_, lui fit remarquer Spock.

_Je refuse de fuir_, hurla mon frère, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

_Jim ! Tais-toi_, ordonnais-je alors même que Spock faisait signe au personnel de sécurité de s'approcher. _C'est ridicule, tu le sais autant que moi. Il a raison. Nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour vaincre Néro et nous n'obtiendrons que la mort. Moi aussi je veux me venger, moi aussi je veux lui faire payer la mort de toute ma famille. Mais on ne peut pas lui rendre la situation encore plus facile._

_Je refuse de lui obéir_, cracha-t-il à l'encontre de Spock.

_Jim arrête_, intervint Bones en voyant que je ne contrôlais plus mon frère.

_Faites-le sortir_, ordonna Spock qui semblait lassé des hurlements de ce dernier.

Les deux membres du personnel de sécurité abattirent leurs mains sur les épaules de Jim, m'écartant de lui avec une force inouïe. Les laissant faire dans le but de ne pas créer d'autres ennuis, je ne vis que trop tard le visage de Jim se dessiner de l'ombre de la rébellion.

_Jim ! Non !_ criais-je avant qu'il ne balance son coude dans l'arcade sourcilière de l'un de ses geôliers. _Arrête !_

Mais mon frère semblait en pleine crise de nerfs. La seule fois que je l'avais vu ainsi, c'était quand son propre frère s'était tué en voiture des années auparavant. Il avait détruit plusieurs meubles dans sa chambre avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Je savais alors que rien ne pourrait le calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne tout seul. Mais j'avais oublié le talent caché des Vulcains. Spock abattit deux doigts sur sa nuque et mon frère ne mit pas deux secondes avant de s'abattre sur le sol de la salle, inconscient. Me retenant de faire une remarque, je me précipitais sur Jim mais Spock m'en empêcha.

_Débarquez-le !_ ordonna-t-il sèchement.

_Quoi !_ m'exclamais-je, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. _Vous rigolez ?_

_Je ne fais pas d'humour officier Robau et je vous serais reconnaissant de regagner votre place sans faire d'autre commentaire ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire subir le même sort !_ me répondit Spock sans la moindre trace de sentiment.

Je pinçais les lèvres tandis que les gardes évacuaient mon frère totalement inconscient. Je défiais Spock du regard, à bout de nerfs à mon tour. Mais suivre le même chemin que Jim serait totalement stupide, aussi me contentais-je de repousser Bones quand il voulut m'entraîner à l'écart et de me planter sous le nez du Vulcain.

_Je viens de perdre mon frère et celui que je considère comme un père est entre les mains de ceux qui ont assassiné mes parents_, sifflais-je dans un silence plus que glacial. _J'ai vu les débris de l'U.S.S Truman, et je sais que les corps de Adrian, Gaïa et Héléna flottent quelque part là-bas. Jamais je ne pourrais les retrouver. Néro m'a tout enlevé. Et à vous aussi. Il vous a pris votre mère, votre planète. Je pensais que vous, mieux que personne d'autre ici, pourriez comprendre ce qui pousse Jim à vouloir secourir Christopher Pike. Je pensais que vous, mieux que quiconque au monde, pourriez comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre les gens que l'on aime par-dessus tout. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Alors continuez à jouer au plus impassible d'entre nous, vous avez de toute façon remporté la mise avec votre indifférence à toute épreuve, mais j'espère que vous n'aurez pas un jour à subir les conséquences de vos actes. Parce que tout nous revient en pleine face un jour ou l'autre._

Je lui adressais un dernier regard glacé avant de pivoter sur mes talons, de passer devant Bones, Nyota et Pavel sans le moindre regard et de quitter la pièce. Dire ces mots m'avait fait réaliser la situation actuelle dans toute son ampleur. J'avais perdu mon frère jumeau. Une partie de moi-même. La seule personne au monde capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais. Jim n'y parviendrait jamais autant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

« Quand tu ne sais pas où tu vas. Souviens-toi d'où tu viens »

Rejoignant en courant la passerelle de commandement, je fus surprise de voir que Spock attendait que l'on remonte deux fugitifs des commandes hydrauliques.

_Des fugitifs ?_ répétais-je en étant sûre d'avoir mal entendu. _Vous rigolez ?_

Je m'adressais à Pavel mais Spock secoua la tête et Nyota haussa les épaules. Ils ne rigolaient pas. Qui pourraient atterrir dans un vaisseau en distorsion ? Ou qui voudrait le fuir en passant par les commandes hydrauliques ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la sécurité fit entrer deux hommes dont je reconnus immédiatement l'identité du premier. Jim ! Je retins net un cri de joie et me mordis l'intérieur des joues quand un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Si jamais Spock le voyait, je serais virée dès que le vaisseau regagnerait la base. S'il la regagnait un jour !

_Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Spock à l'inconnu qui se trouvait à côté de Jim.

_Il est avec moi_, répondit ce dernier sans baisser les yeux devant Spock.

_Nous sommes en distorsion_, clama le Vulcain. _Comment vous-êtes vous téléportés ?_

_Devinez Einstein !_ le défia Jim avec un aplomb qui me surprit.

Spock ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse car il mit quelques secondes à répondre sous le regard ironique de Jim et celui, incrédule, de celui qui l'accompagnait.

_Je suis capitaine suppléant et j'exige une réponse !_ se reprit Spock en jouant sur son statut.

_Je refuse Monsieur le suppléant_, continua Jim avec un grand sourire moqueur. _Ne me dites pas que ça vous énerve que je refuse de vous répondre ?_

Spock l'examina d'un regard noir, une marque humaine sur ses traits pour la première fois, avant de braquer ses yeux sur l'autre individu qui lui adressa un regard méfiant.

_Vous êtes de Starfleet ?_ demanda-t-il et je perçus immédiatement la menace.

_Oui_, répondit l'autre et je perçus un fort accent écossais. _Vous auriez une serviette ?_

J'ordonnais à un des membres de l'équipage de nous en ramener une avant que Spock ne riposte avec son règlement. Ne connaissait-il que ça ?

_Sous peine de cour martiale, je vous ordonne de répondre_, menaça-t-il et l'écossais ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'empresser de répondre.

_Et bien je…,_ tenta-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par mon frère.

_Ne dites rien_, coupa Jim.

_Je vous ordonne de répondre_, commença à s'énerver Spock.

J'échangeai un regard interrogateur avec Pavel avant de me concentrer sur la situation. Que cherchait Jim en provoquant Spock ? A part un nouvel exil !

_Je vais rester neutre_, décida sagement l'écossais alors que je lui tendais une serviette fraîchement arrivée. _Merci !_

Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne put m'empêcher de me faire la remarque qu'il était plutôt mignon. Légèrement plus petit que Spock et Jim entre qui il se trouvait, il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux couleur chocolat qu'il avait ancré dans les miens.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me sentis profondément troublée, et je me forçais à cligner les paupières avant de détourner les yeux, me concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation en cours.

_Vous me sidérez_, reprit Jim en se plaçant juste sous le nez de Spock. _Votre planète a été décimée, votre mère assassinée et ça ne vous fait rien !_

_Si vous pensez que cela affecte mes capacités de commandement, vous vous trompez_, siffla Spock tandis que je commençais à comprendre l'idée de Jim.

_Vous disiez qu'il fallait accepter la peur pour commander_, reprit Jim sans se soucier de sa réponse. _Vous avez vu son vaisseau et ce qu'il a fait ?_

Le Vulcain sembla chercher vers quoi Jim tentait de l'entraîner et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de répondre. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

_Évidemment_, lâcha-t-il.

_Avez-vous peur ?_ demanda Jim

_Vous n'avez pas de leçon à me donner_, siffla Spock tandis que je sentais pour la première fois sa colère.

_Faites-moi taire_, le défia mon frère.

_Éloignez-vous_, ordonna Spock d'une voix qui aurait fait reculer tout le monde sauf Jim.

_Ça vous fait quoi de n'éprouver ni colère, ni tristesse, ni douleur ?_ questionna ce dernier. _Ni désir de venger celle qui vous a donné la vie ?_

_Reculez_, siffla Spock avec une froideur extrême.

_Rien du tout_, répondit pour lui Jim. _Votre cerveau d'ordinateur n'a pas enregistré cela. Vous ne l'aimiez pas !_

Aussitôt, je compris que Jim avait frappé là où ça faisait mal car le visage de Spock prit une dangereuse couleur blanche avant que ses yeux ne brillent de colère et qu'il ne se jette sur Jim.

Ce dernier esquiva son premier coup et lui rendit avec les remerciements, mais Spock était fort, rapide et sa logique le poussait à attaquer là où Jim ne pouvait se défendre. C'était en ça que les Vulcains étaient dangereux. Eux et leur logique.

Ils enchaînèrent les coups avec plus ou moins d'élégance sous les cris de l'assemblée qui tentait de les arrêter sans pouvoir intervenir d'une quelconque manière. Quant à moi, ma colère à l'égard de Spock était soulagée par les coups qu'il recevait de la part de mon frère. Qu'il comprenne un peu la douleur que nous ressentions.

Mais brutalement, le combat bascula en faveur du Vulcain qui frappa Jim au dos avant de le projeter avec violence contre le tableau de bord qui émit un bruit inquiétant avant de se fissurer, démontrant à tous la force de Spock.

Ce dernier referma ses doigts autour de la gorge de Jim et commença à serrer.

Aussitôt, une alarme s'enclencha dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas infirmière pour rien et Spock risquait de briser à tout instant la nuque de mon frère ou de l'étouffer. Alors n'écoutant que mon cœur, je me précipitais sur Jim, ignorant Bones et Nyota qui tentèrent de me retenir, refusant de perdre encore un membre de ma famille.

Ce fut avec surprise que je sentis les doigts de Spock se refermer autour de ma propre gorge. Il était glacé, étrange pour un Vulcain. Mais ce fut la seule chose à laquelle je pensais avant de me rendre compte que Spock serrait très fortement et que je commençais également à manquer d'air.

_Spock_, suffoquais-je.

M'effondrant à mon tour sur le tableau de bord aux côtés de mon frère, je tentais de faire lâcher prise au Vulcain, mais les yeux de ce dernier étaient fixés avec rage sur Jim qui émettait des bruits peu rassurants. Je balançais mon pied dans les jambes de Spock, mais ne réussit qu'à me faire mal en appuyant sur l'endroit où le Romulien m'avait tiré dessus. Spock était bien trop fort pour moi, et le silence des autres autour de nous me fit comprendre que ces derniers percevaient enfin la colère, la peine, la douleur et le vide qui nous habitaient tous les trois.

_SPOCK_, claqua la voix du père de ce dernier dans le silence mortuaire de la pièce.

Le Vulcain nous fixa simultanément, et ce fut seulement en passant pour la troisième fois sur mon visage que ses yeux s'éclairèrent. A travers la barrière de mes larmes, je vis son regard se décomposer d'horreur et de remords avant qu'il ne se redresse en nous relâchant.

Aussitôt, Jim se mit à tousser bruyamment tandis que je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, entourée par Bones et Sulu qui s'étaient précipités sur nous. Mais mes yeux à moi ne quittaient pas Spock qui pivota vers Bones et lui tendit le journal de bord.

_Docteur_, annonça-t-il d'une voix humaine. _Je ne suis plus apte à commander. Je renonce à mes fonctions au motif que je suis… émotionnellement fragilisé. Veuillez le consigner dans le journal de bord._

Il me jeta un regard désolé avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Sans vraiment savoir comment je m'y pris, je devinais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Nyota quand cette dernière le rejoignit devant la porte avant qu'il ne l'a passe seul.

Écartant Bones et Sulu de moi, je pivotai vers mon frère, hésitant entre colère et joie de le revoir. Il avait été un peu trop violent avec Spock et surtout, je devinais pour quel motif.

_J'adore ce vaisseau !_ clama soudainement l'écossais, me faisant sursauter. _On s'éclate bien !_

_Quel est votre nom ?_ demandais-je d'une voix éraillée en continuant de frotter ma gorge.

_Scott Montgomery_, répondit-il en reposant les yeux sur moi, ce qui me fit, encore une fois, frémir.

Je me contentais néanmoins de hocher la tête tandis que Bones prenait la relève.

_Bravo Jim_, siffla-t-il. _On n'a plus ni capitaine, ni second pour le remplacer._

Il était pourtant présent quand Pike avait nommé Jim officier en second. Et dans tous les cas, même si je ne le dirais jamais de vive voix sauf si l'équipage était en danger, j'étais la troisième sur la liste des capitaines après Spock.

_Oh que si !_ s'exclama Jim en rejoignant le siège du Capitaine.

_Pike l'avait nommé officier en second devant Anastasia_, lui rappela Sulu.

_C'est pas sérieux_, s'exclama Bones et j'esquissais un sourire.

_Merci du soutien_, riposta Jim bien qu'il semble s'en moquer ouvertement.

Je vis Nyota le rejoindre, et son visage confirma ma supposition première. Il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Spock. Et le regard que je lui jetais lui fit comprendre qu'elle me devrait des explications.

_J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, capitaine_, murmura-t-elle.

_Je l'espère aussi_, répondit-il avec un air sérieux.

Il me jeta un regard où je devinais l'anxiété et je hochais la tête lentement. C'était moi qui avais eu les meilleures notes dans les discours que l'on pouvait faire à son équipage. Mais c'était à Jim de le faire à présent.

_A tout l'équipage_, clama mon frère sans me quitter des yeux. _Ici James Kirk. Mr Spock m'a transmis les fonctions de capitaine suppléant. Je sais que vous pensiez rejoindre notre flotte, mais nous allons poursuivre l'ennemi. Vous avez dix minutes pour gagner vos postes de combat._

Il émit une pause pendant que son regard passait sur chaque membre de l'équipage présent sur la passerelle. De Bones à moi. Puis de Pavel, Sulu, Nyota et Scott avant de se concentrer sur moi de nouveau.

_Ce sera nous_, reprit-il. _Ou eux. Terminé !_

Immobile face à lui, je conservais un visage impassible, tentant de ne pas grimacer à cause de la douleur de ma gorge. Spock n'y avait pas été de main morte, c'était vraiment peu de le dire.

_Il nous faut un moyen de rentrer dans l'atmosphère de la Terre sans que le vaisseau de Néro ne nous détecte_, reprit mon frère au bout d'un moment de réflexion. _Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ?_

Je cherchais en même temps que les autres une solution, mais ne trouvait rien du tout comme idée. Ce fut soudainement que j'avisais la flaque d'eau aux pieds de Scott Montgomery qui n'osait plus rien dire depuis que la déclaration de guerre avait été lancé.

_Venez avec moi_, soufflais-je, et il m'adressa un regard reconnaissant en me suivant en dehors de la salle.

_C'est toujours comme ça l'ambiance dans ce vaisseau ?_ me demanda-t-il tandis que l'on longeait les couloirs.

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

_Heureusement non_, répondis-je. _Mais Spock et Jim ne se sont jamais vraiment entendu. Vous voyez, Spock est Vulcain, et il est du genre à tout contrôler par la logique. Sauf que Jim préfère nettement l'imprévu et les surprises. Ils sont toujours en contradiction. Encore plus depuis que le capitaine Pike a été pris en otage._

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet_, avoua Scott. _Visiblement, il semble tenir à votre capitaine. Bien plus qu'en tant que simple officier._

_Le capitaine Pike a remplacé nos pères respectifs_, fis-je, légèrement moins enjouée. _Il a tenu le rôle que les nôtres n'ont pas pu tenir. Alors forcément, malgré le fait que nous soyons aujourd'hui assez grands pour ne plus avoir besoin d'une figure paternelle, les liens sont toujours là._

Je sentis son regard glisser à nouveau sur moi, et encore une fois, je sentis des frissons parcourir mon corps. C'était à la fois dérangeant et surprenant. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti cela. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet. Et encore moins aussi rapidement.

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ finit-il par demander après avoir sans doute délibérer sur le bien-fondé de sa question.

_Anastasia Robau_, lâchais-je en connaissant déjà sa réaction.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à celle-ci. Scott hocha la tête, sans grande surprise peinte sur ses traits et il continua à marcher sans rien ajouter. La surprise m'en fit m'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Surprit, il pivota vers moi, ses yeux me dévisageant avec étonnement.

_Vous vous en doutiez_, murmurais-je.

_Jim Kirk_, expliqua-t-il. _Je savais qu'il avait été élevé seulement par sa mère lorsque son père a sauvé son équipage sur l'U.S.S Kelvin. Et je savais aussi que Wimona Kirk avait élevé les enfants de ses amis. Étant donné que vous paraissiez si proche que Jim Kirk et que vous parlez de Christopher Pike comme de votre propre père, c'était facile à deviner._

Surprise par tant de logique, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage, détaillant les expressions qui y passaient. Douleur, étonnement, puis résignation.

_Et vous leur ressemblez beaucoup_, ajouta doucement Scott, s'avançant pour poser sa main sur mon bras.

Evidemment, une nouvelle fois, des frissons parcoururent mon corps. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je les repoussais. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je me contentais d'offrir un regard reconnaissant à Scott.

Ce dernier me répondit par un sourire et je lui rendis, avant de me remettre à marcher.

_Il n'y a pas de loge de libre_, expliquais-je tandis que l'on parvenait devant la cabine que je partageais avec Nyota. _Mais je pense que vous ne souhaitez pas rester trempé jusqu'à notre arrivée._

_Bien pensé_, me répondit-il avec un rire tandis que je composais mon mot de passe et que je poussais la porte de ma loge. _C'est nettement mieux que les cabines de l'U.S.S Truman !_

Aussitôt, mon sourire se fana et je dû me raccrocher au mur de la cabine pour ne pas flancher. Il remarqua immédiatement mon trouble et son propre sourire s'effaça avant qu'il ne m'attrape par le bras pour m'aider à m'asseoir. Je tentais de résister mais il insista et me força à m'asseoir sur le lit.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_ me demanda-t-il bien plus perspicace que la plupart des personnes à bord.

Les images des débris des différents vaisseaux de la Fédération flottant dans l'immensité de l'espace me revinrent en mémoire et je luttais pour les éloigner de moi.

_Nous sommes arrivés à sept vaisseaux dans l'espace Vulcain_, débitais-je mécaniquement, l'image de l'U.S.S Truman disloqué dans ma tête. _Ils ont tous été détruits. Y compris l'U.S.S Truman. Aucun membre d'équipage n'a pu être sauvé, il était bien trop tard._

Scott ne répondit rien, encaissant le choc de ma révélation en silence. Peut-être connaissait-il des gens à bord de ce vaisseau et je ne voulais pas le brusquer. N'étais-je pas la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ce que l'on ressentait à ce moment ?

_J'étais officier sur l'U.S.S Truman_, souffla Scott en paraissant totalement choqué. _Et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en est sorti ?_

_Non_, murmurais-je. _J'ai perdu mon frère jumeau et mes deux meilleures amies à l'intérieur. _Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers moi et je lui adressais un sourire triste. Que pouvions-nous faire ? S'effondrer était de loin la pire chose à faire. Alors il fallait continuer à se battre. Irrémédiablement.

Je me repris et me relevais, ouvrant différents placards. Je lui tendis deux serviettes et des gants de toilette. Puis j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et me poussais.

_Je vais voir si l'un des hommes à bord de ce vaisseau a des habits à votre taille_, expliquais-je. _Je n'ai pas de tenues masculines._

_Je préfère éviter les robes_, sourit-il et je grimaçais avant de sortir de ma cabine, me mettant à la recherche de Bones ou Jim.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa place et je dû remonter à l'infirmerie pour tomber sur Bones.

_Tu n'aurais pas une tenue à prêter à Scott Montgomery ?_ demandais-je en m'arrêtant devant lui. _Je doute que des robes soient de circonstance..._

Il sourit et confia son patient à son collègue. Dernier médecin à bord à part lui-même. Remontant dans le couloir, je restais à l'extérieur de la cabine de Bones. Évidemment, les hommes avaient leur propre cabine. Les femmes, elles, étaient placées deux par deux. Sexisme !

_Il va très certainement te remercier_, fis-je quand il me tendit une pile de vêtements. _Même si j'aurais été ravie de voir sa tête si je lui avais tendu une robe._

_Je doute qu'il aurait apprécié_, répondit Bones et je grimaçais à nouveau avant de rejoindre ma propre cabine, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Scott ?!_ appelais-je et il me répondit depuis la salle de bain et sous le bruit de l'eau qui coule. _Je pose vos vêtements sur le lit. Une fois que vous aurez fini, remontez en salle de commandes. Jim veut vous parler !_

_D'accord_, cria-t-il et je refermais la porte de la cabine pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Entrant dans mon lieu de travail, je manquais de percuter Christine Chapel.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demandais-je en la voyant si épuisée.

_On s'obstine à sauver quelqu'un qui ne peut être sauvé_, m'expliqua-t-elle en murmurant pour ne pas causer de problèmes. _Il ne survivra pas !_

Elle indiquait un rideau derrière lequel se trouvait l'une des dernières victimes de l'attaque de Néro. Nombreux avaient été blessés. Mais à présent, on comptait les morts. Dix-sept au dernier décompte.

_Je vais aller voir_, lançais-je à Christine qui parut soulagée._ Tu devrais prendre une pause._

_Je vais y aller_, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. _Mais je dois finir un truc avant._

Je hochais la tête et rejoignis mon patient.

Et il était en mauvais état, très mauvais état même. Pas besoin d'être infirmière ou médecin pour le voir. Qu'importent les traitements et les opérations qu'il subirait, ça ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à sa mort.

_Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ demandais-je en m'approchant du lit.

_Mal_, souffla-t-il d'une voix considérablement affaiblie_. J'ai très mal et je ne sens plus mes jambes._

Je soulevais les couvertures, et l'odeur de la décomposition me heurta, manquant de me faire vomir. Heureusement, mes années de pratique me permirent de ne faire que ciller.

Car l'odeur n'était pas la seule chose qui n'allait pas. La couleur de ces jambes, de son flanc et de son bras droit ne l'était pas non plus. Un mélange de bleu, de mauve et cette couleur verte…

_Je ne vais pas survivre n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. _Ne me mentez pas s'il vous plaît, j'ai mis tant de temps à me décider à poser cette question._

Je n'avais de toute manière pas le droit de lui mentir. Et lui dire que ça allait aller était un mensonge.

_Non_, répondis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, posant une main sur sa seule épaule valide. _Non, vous ne survivrez pas à vos blessures._

_Bon sang_, s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte. _Je le savais !_

_Je suis là_, murmurais-je en posant mes doigts sur sa joue. _Je ne vous laisserais pas d'accord ? Tout ira bien, ça, je peux vous le promettre. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au bout._

Il tremblait, et je savais que ce n'était plus seulement à cause de la douleur. Il y avait la peur, le désespoir et la culpabilité. Celle de laisser une famille.

Je serrais ses doigts avant de me redresser et d'accentuer la descente de morphine. Il était inutile qu'il souffre pour rien. Et quand je le sentis se tendre, je compris que c'était inutile et que la fin était proche.

_Ce ne sera pas long_, murmurais-je avant d'appeler Bones. _Et je suis sûre que les gens que vous aimez vous attendent là-haut, ils doivent être fiers de vous._

_Vous croyez_, souffla-t-il tandis que le médecin nous rejoignait, avisant immédiatement la situation. _Je laisse ma femme et mes enfants tout seuls._

_Ils ne seront pas tout seuls_, répondis-je avec douceur en gardant mes yeux rivés aux siens. _Parce que vous serez toujours là auprès d'eux. Ils auront de quoi être fiers de vous. Et même si parfois ils seront en colère parce que vous aurez sacrifié votre vie aux dépens de leur bonheur, ils comprendront._

_Ils ne m'en voudront pas ?_ demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant de larmes.

_Non, ils ne vous en voudront pas_, confirmais-je en gardant les miens secs. _Quand notre père s'est sacrifié comme vous l'avez fait, on en est fier. Même si parfois c'est dur, même si on aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui paie à sa place. Parce que sinon, ça signifierait qu'ils ne vous aiment pas. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Soyez-en sûr !_

Il hocha la tête, et ses yeux papillonnèrent vers Bones qui s'activait silencieusement à ses côtés. C'était son rôle d'accompagner cet homme jusqu'à sa mort, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser le faire seul. Par égard envers mon ami, mais aussi par égard envers cet homme à qui j'avais juré d'être présente jusqu'à la fin.

_Vous n'en voulez pas à votre père ?_ me demanda à nouveau ce dernier.

En d'autres circonstances, je lui en aurais voulu de mettre ce sujet sur la table. Mais pas là. Pas en cet instant précis. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la réponse.

_Non_, répondis-je avec douceur_. Je ne lui en ait jamais voulu, même si parfois j'ai haïs le fait qu'il se soit sacrifié sur ce vaisseau plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. J'ai haï_ _ceux qui lui ont ôté la vie, ceux qui m'ont fait grandir sans mes parents mais jamais, jamais je n'ai détesté mon père._

Il hocha la tête, rassuré, et se tourna vers Bones qui s'était figé de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la fin.

_Je veux que mon corps soit ramené à ma famille_, expliqua-t-il. _Et je veux qu'il soit incinéré. Dites-leur que je les aimais profondément et que je suis désolé. Mais dites-leur aussi que je veillerais sur eux de là-haut et que je veux les voir rire et vivre._

_Ce sera fait_, promit Bones en souriant légèrement pour paraître plus rassurant.

_Merci_, souffla l'autre en reposant les yeux sur moi. _Je crois que c'est la fin._

Son rythme cardiaque perdait effectivement de la vitesse et mes yeux évaluèrent rapidement la situation. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes.

_Je suis sûr que votre père serait fier de vous_, souffla-t-il et je le regardais, surprise. _Parce que je serais aussi fier de mes enfants quand ils réussiront leurs vies._

Je lui souris avant qu'un bip sonore ne se mette à retentir. Bien que je sache que ça ne servirait rien, je commençais immédiatement un massage cardiaque tandis que Bones tentait de le sauver. Façon de parler.

Mais le son resta continu, et au bout de quatre longues minutes de soins intensifs, je cessais de me battre pour une vie à présent perdue, les mains encore appuyées sur la poitrine de l'homme. Puis je fermais un bref instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de faire la dernière partie de mon travail.

Laissant à Bones le soin de couvrir le corps, je rejoignis le bureau et rédigeais l'heure et la cause de la mort avant de coller le nom sur un bracelet que je tendis à mon collègue quand je le rejoignis.

_Il est mort ?_ demanda soudainement Christine en me rejoignant. _Mais je croyais qu'il allait encore vivre quelque temps !_

_Il ne le souhaitait plus_, répondis-je en me lavant les mains. _Et tu sais autant que moi que le moral joue beaucoup._

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de la rassurer et de la consoler. Aussi me contentais-je de poser une main consolatrice sur son épaule avant de décrocher quand le téléphone sonna.

_Anastasia ?_ demanda Jim. _Il faut que vous nous rejoigniez. Bones aussi !_

_On arrive_, répondis-je avant d'appeler ce dernier.

Nos collègues prirent le relais et on se dépêcha de rejoindre la passerelle de commandement.

_Vous n'avez toujours pas d'idée ?_ demandais-je en les voyant tourner en rond tandis que Spock restait invisible.

_Non_, répondit Jim en tapotant sur son clavier. _La priorité est de mettre le pied sur le vaisseau de Néro._

_Mais on ne peut pas débarquer les armes aux poings !_ intervint Bones.

_Ils ont le capitaine Pike à bord et ils se dirigent tout droit vers la planète Terre_, riposta mon frère. _Si nous ne posons pas le pied à bord, nous perdrons tout ce que nous avons._

Je hochais la tête avant de pivoter vers Scott qui avait également rejoint la passerelle et achevait de se sécher la tête. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Pavel poussa un cri de joie en bondissant dans notre direction.

_Capitaine Kirk !_ appela-t-il. _Capitaine Kirk !_

_Oui ?_ demanda ce dernier en pivotant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_D'après la trajectoire du Narada_, expliqua Pavel. _Et selon mes statistiques, le vaisseau de Néro va passer devant Saturne. Comme vous l'avez dit, on ne doit pas être vu. Mais si Monsieur Scott peut activer la distorsion 4 et qu'on sort derrière l'une des lunes de Saturne, disons Titan, le champ magnétique des anneaux nous masquera. L'Enterprise sera invisible pour le Narada. A partir de là, tant que leur foreuse n'est pas activée, nous pouvons nous téléporter à bord !_

J'analysais rapidement ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que Bones et Jim débattaient sur l'âge du jeune homme. Il était vrai que remettre la vie de toute une planète et de tout un équipage sur les épaules d'un garçon de 17 ans avait de quoi inquiéter, mais Pavel Tchekov avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était très inventif. Et intelligent.

_Si je peux me permettre docteur, je pense que Monsieur Tchekov est dans le vrai_, fit la voix de Spock et je pivotais sur mes talons pour me retrouver face à ce dernier. _Si je peux m'introduire à bord du Narada, je pourrais gagner leur salle des machines, récupérer l'appareil et peut-être même libérer le Capitaine Pike._

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça_, répondit Jim en s'avançant vers le Vulcain.

_Vulcains et Romuliens ont de nombreuses caractéristiques en commun et il me serra donc plus aisé de me diriger dans leur vaisseau_, expliqua Spock. _Et ma mère étant humaine, ça ne me laisse que la planète Terre comme seule attache._

Ça aussi se tenait. Je vis les autres échanger des regards. Je vis clairement les yeux de Nyota étinceler d'inquiétude et elle rougit légèrement quand elle croisa les miens, perspicaces.

_Je viens avec vous dans ce cas_, décida Jim et aussitôt, mon visage perdit quelques couleurs.

_Je serais bien tenté de vous énoncer les règles de Starfleet mais je sais que ça serait inutile_, répondit Spock dans ce qui passa comme une remarque ironique.

_Vous voyez !_ s'exclama mon frère en lui tapant sur l'épaule. _On finit par se comprendre !_

Il sourit de toutes ses dents devant l'air figé de Spock et pivota vers moi, m'indiquant de le suivre. S'il comptait me laisser ici alors qu'il partait sur ce vaisseau, je le décapitais !

_Le commandement te revient_, expliqua-t-il. _Spock et moi-même partant pour le Narada, c'est à toi de commander._

_Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?!_ m'exclamais-je alors que les autres nous rejoignaient. _C'est hors de question. Si tu pars là-bas, je viens avec toi !_

_Non_, coupa Jim et je le fusillais du regard. _Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu sauves l'Enterprise si jamais nous ne parvenons pas à sauver la Terre._

_Tu me demandes de sauver un vaisseau alors que toute notre planète partira en poussière ?!_ répétais-je, estomaquée. _Qui dans l'Enterprise acceptera de partir ? Qui Jim ?_

_C'est un ordre Anastasia_, fit-il et je m'arrêtais net avant qu'il ne pivote sur ses talons pour se placer face à moi, les mains sur mes épaules. _Je t'aime Anna, et je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux comme sœur. Je viens de perdre Adrian, je ne veux pas te perdre également. Tu es infirmière, mais pas soldat. C'est à moi de partir, pas à toi. Tu dois rester ici, prendre les commandes du vaisseau et faire honneur à ton ran_g.

Je pinçais les lèvres, mais ne protestais pas. Que cela me plaise ou non, mon frère avait raison et je ne pouvais pas désobéir.

_Si jamais nous échouons_, reprit Jim. _Je veux que tu partes le plus loin possible et que tu préviennes les autres planètes de la Fédération. Nous sommes en guerre et si la Terre se consume, il ne restera plus rien._

_A vos ordres_, répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

_Je t'aime_, souffla-t-il en me serrant dans ces bras fortement_. Je sais que tu y arriveras._

_Je t'aime aussi_, répondis-je faiblement_. Jure-moi de revenir !_

Nos yeux se croisèrent, et il hésita un instant, refusant comme moi de faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête, sûr de lui.

_Je te jure de revenir_, promit-il.

Je hochai la tête tandis que Spock le rejoignait. Jetant un dernier regard à mon frère, je pivotai sur mes talons, reprenant le couloir en sens inverse, suivis par Bones et Sulu.

Personne ne broncha quand je montais sur l'estrade pour gagner le fauteuil de capitaine. Même si ça me déplaisait de faire ça, je me sentais néanmoins fière de me tenir là où chaque membre de ma famille c'était un jour retrouvé.

_Scott ?_ demandais-je dans l'interphone.

_Ils viennent d'arriver_, répondit ce dernier. _Je suis prêt à les faire partir._

_Monsieur Sulu_, appela soudainement Jim et je levais les yeux sur le concerné. _Si jamais à un quelconque moment vous pensez avoir l'avantage, n'hésitez pas ! Tirez, même si nous sommes encore à l'intérieur._

Sulu croisa mon regard et je ne bronchai pas. Je savais pourquoi Jim s'était adressé à lui et non à moi. Même au moment de partir, il se refusait à me demander l'impensable. Mais je savais aussi bien que lui que le sort de deux hommes face à celui de tout un peuple n'était rien. Et même si ça signifiait de sacrifier la vie de mon frère, mon choix était déjà fait.

_Bien Monsieur_, confirma Sulu tandis que je fixais mon regard dans l'espace. _Bonne chance !_

Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel je vérifiais l'armement du vaisseau, puis il y eut un hoquet de surprise de l'autre côté. Haussant un sourcil, j'échangeai un regard avec Bones.

_Je ne ferais aucun commentaire_, répliqua Spock à ce qui devait être un regard de Jim.

Un sourire m'échappa avant que mon visage ne se ferme à nouveau quand Scott donna le signal de départ. Pianotant sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, je redressais le menton et vrillais mes yeux droits devant moi.

_Si leur vaisseau a été construit avec un minimum de bon sens, vous devrez atterrir dans un endroit peu fréquenté_, expliqua Scott. _Bon courage !_

J'entendis distinctement le téléporteur se mettre en marche, puis se refermer. Le combat commençait.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

Je vous souhaite un beau week-end ! Prenez soin de vous.

Lana


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

« Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester. Compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer. Mais le plus terrible, c'est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer »

Devant moi, Sulu tapait à pleine vitesse sur son écran tandis que tout autour de nous, nos collègues rejoignaient leurs places, s'attendant à se battre. Et moi, assise à la place du capitaine, j'attendais patiemment que Jim et Spock atteignent le vaisseau.

_Ils nous ont repérés !_ cria Jim, et sa voix résonna dans le cockpit. _Scotty, on a atterri juste devant eux !_

_J'ai dit que vous arriveriez incognito si leur vaisseau était construit avec un minimum de bon sens, riposta ce dernier depuis la salle de téléportation._

_Ce n'est pas le cas !_ répliqua Jim.

_Vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous disputer !_ coupais-je finalement quand j'entendis des coups de feu retentir en arrière-plan dans l'interphone.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma droite, je vérifiais en vitesse l'état de mes deux collègues. Les technologies d'aujourd'hui nous permettaient de mieux évaluer la situation. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à être blessé, l'écran afficherait immédiatement l'endroit exact. Il me permettait également de suivre leur progression dans le vaisseau ennemi. Et de ce que je pouvais voir, Spock et Jim avançaient avec rapidité et fluidité.

_Il faut gagner le vaisseau où se trouve la matière rouge_, souffla Jim dans mon oreillette.

_Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de contrôler cet appareil ! _fit remarquer Spock.

_L'essentiel est de l'éloigner du Narada_, ripostais-je à bord de l'Enterprise.

Les suivant à l'écran, je restais figée sur mon fauteuil d'où je surplombais toute l'assistance. Le fait de voir Sulu et Nyota concentrés sur leur tâche ainsi que d'avoir Bones à mes côtés me rassura quelque peu. Juste avant que des coups de feu ne retentissent à nouveau.

_Ils sortent la foreuse !_ hurla Jim dans son oreillette et je me tendis, sachant ce qui m'attendait. _Anna, c'est à toi maintenant ! Sors-nous de là dès que vous le pourrez !_

_Trouve Christopher_, répondis-je à mon frère, les yeux rivés devant moi. _Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire._

Puis, brutalement, les communications avec nos deux collègues se stoppèrent. Immédiatement, je pris les commandes.

_Sulu, préparez le vaisseau à entrer en action !_ ordonnais-je froidement avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone. _Monsieur Scott ?_

_Oui Capitaine ?_ répondit l'intéressé qui avait pris sa place sans rechigner.

_Dès que vous les avez à nouveau, vous les rapatriez sur le vaisseau_, lançais-je.

_A vos ordres !_ fit Scotty tandis que je me tournais vers Bones et Christine qui attendaient mes ordres en silence. _Préparez l'infirmerie !_

Christine hocha la tête et partit rapidement, suivie quelques instants plus tard par Bones quand ce dernier se fut assuré que je pouvais tenir seule. Un bref sourire dessina mes lèvres quand je perçus son inquiétude, avant que je ne retrouve mon sérieux.

_Nyota !_ appelais-je

_Capitaine !_ répondit-elle à ma droite.

_Essaie de rétablir la communication_, ordonnais-je. _Dès que la foreuse sera détruite, nous devons récupérer le signal de Jim et Spock !_

_A vos ordres !_ obéit Nyota.

Tout le monde s'activa et ça me rassura quelque peu. Chacun voulait voir revenir nos agents en entier. Je n'étais pas seule à le souhaiter et j'avais l'impression d'être entourée, de ne pas être seule malgré les responsabilités qui étaient les miennes.

_Le vaisseau de Monsieur Spock est entré en distorsion_, lança Tchekov. _Et le Narada se prépare à le faire._

_Ne les suivez pas !_ ordonnais-je et tout le monde se figea, pourtant prêt à partir. _Sulu, sortez le vaisseau des anneaux de cette planète, et préparez-vous à la distorsion pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la Terre !_

Ne discutant pas mes ordres, Sulu se fia à mon instinct et je priais pour ne pas me tromper. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Si on m'avait nommé Capitaine, c'est que je possédais les capacités requises. Et surtout, je comprenais la logique de Spock.

Je me retrouvais plaquée à mon siège quand l'Enterprise prit de la vitesse pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la planète Terre.

_Le vaisseau de Monsieur Spock vient de réapparaître_, clama Tchekov tandis que l'on entrait en distorsion. _Le Narada aussi !_

_Préparez les tirs !_ ordonnais-je dans l'interphone. _Salle des machines, vous êtes prêts ?_

_Oui Capitaine_, répliqua l'un des employés. _Nous sommes prêts à tirer !_

_Ils viennent de tirer sur le vaisseau de Spock ! _clama Sulu. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!_

_Il jette la matière rouge sur le Narada_, expliquais-je brièvement. _Détournez les tirs et empêchez-les de toucher le vaisseau de Spock !_

Pivotant vers l'interphone, je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'en face.

_Monsieur Scott ?_ appelais-je à nouveau.

_Capitaine ?_ demanda ce dernier.

_Vous arriverez à téléporter trois personnes qui se trouvent à deux endroits différents ? _questionnais-je en espérant une réponse positive.

_Ce sera dur mais je pense que oui_, confirma Scotty.

_Alors rapatriez-les !_ clamais-je en gardant la communication ouverte.

A cet instant même, les communications avec les autres vaisseaux furent reprises. Spock avait détruit la foreuse et mettait les pleins gaz sur le Narada.

_Un autre vaisseau arrive !_ fit la voix d'un Romulien dans l'interphone, ignorant sans nul doute que leur interphone était ouvert.

_Allez-y !_ criais-je au moment même où notre vaisseau tirait ses missiles.

Cela secoua profondément notre vaisseau qui trembla et j'ouvris à nouveau mon interphone, veillant à ne pas communiquer avec le Narada.

_Docteur McCoy ?_ appelais-je.

_Anastasia ?_ répondit Bones.

_Rejoignez le transmetteur_, repris-je. _Nous ignorons dans quel état sera le Capitaine Pike !_

_Très bien_, accepta-t-il tandis que je coupais l'interphone.

Reposant mes yeux sur la baie vitrée devant moi, je vis le vaisseau de Spock se rapprocher dangereusement du Narada. Attendant le moment où Jim donnerait l'autorisation de le rapatrier, je me tendis sur mon siège.

_Préparez-vous à ramener Spock !_ ordonnais-je à Scotty. _Et gardez la communication !_

A ma droite, je vis Tchekov s'acharner sur les missiles, tentant de protéger au maximum Spock tandis que l'interphone principal du vaisseau s'activait.

_Allez-y !_ cria la voix de mon frère dans la pièce.

_Monsieur Scott, c'est à vous !_ criais-je à ce dernier. _Nyota ! Rejoignez-le !_

Elle hocha la tête et partit en courant pour le transporteur tandis que le vaisseau que Spock avait commandé se précipitait rapidement sur le Narada.

_Continuez à le bombarder !_ lançais-je à Sulu et Tchekov. _Mais ne vous rapprochez pas du Narada !_

Le trou noir qui serait créé par la matière rouge allait devenir fatal pour tout ce qui se trouverait autour de lui. A commencer par notre vaisseau.

_Ils sont à bord !_ m'apprit Scotty dans mon interphone et je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus malgré mon soulagement. _Tous les trois !_

Puis il y eut un grand silence quand la matière rouge heurta le Narada, avant qu'un bruit identique à celui d'un violent coup de tonnerre ne retentisse. Et ce fut la tempête.

M'agrippant à mon siège, je vis le Narada se faire couper en deux par le trou noir, et malgré moi, le sentiment de vengeance se calma. Au nom de mes parents et de tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute.

_Anna !_ clama la voix de Jim quand il arriva en courant dans le centre de commande.

_Jim_, répondis-je en lui jetant à peine un regard.

Mais je me levais du fauteuil où j'étais assise, lui signifiant ainsi que je lui rendais sa place.

_Appelez-les !_ demanda Jim, et je le rejoignis devant la baie vitrée.

Ce fut d'abord une salle de commandes en plein chantier qui nous apparut avant que Néro ne se présente devant l'objectif. Son visage était furieux et ses yeux haineux. Un regard qui devait trouver écho dans le nôtre.

_Nous sommes disposés à vous accorder de l'aide_, lança Jim et je levais un sourcil en pivotant vers lui en même temps que Spock.

_Hum... Capitaine, je pourrais vous parler ?_ demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier tout aussi revanchard que nous.

Les deux hommes pivotèrent vers moi, tournant le dos à Néro qui sembla peu touché par cela. Il vrilla son regard au mien et je lui lançais toute la haine possible.

_Je ne suis pas pour_, expliqua Spock pendant ce temps-là. _Il a détruit Vulcain ainsi que de nombreux vaisseaux de la Fédération..._

_Je sais bien, mais que serais-je si je ne leur laissais pas la chance de se rendre_, répondit Jim avec un sourire calme.

Me jetant un coup d'œil, il pivota à nouveau vers l'écran. Mais ça ne changea en rien l'expression de Néro. Et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

_Je préfère encore assister une nouvelle fois à la destruction de Romulus que de vous demander de l'aide_, cracha-t-il de l'autre côté de l'espace.

_Accordé !_ conclut Jim et je souris malgré moi en constatant qu'il n'avait proposé cela que parce qu'il se devait de le faire.

La communication se coupa instantanément et Jim se plaça sur son siège.

_Bombardez-les !_ ordonna-t-il, ses yeux se glaçant de la même rage que les miens. _Qu'on en finisse !_

Aussitôt, les tirs reprirent et je me plaçais derrière Jim tandis que Spock rejoignait sa place. Normalement, j'aurais dû rejoindre l'infirmerie, mais actuellement, mes devoirs se trouvaient bien derrière ma vengeance et ma colère.

Avec soulagement, je vis le trou noir engloutir le Narada que nous attaquions avec ferveur. Son imposante stature disparut dans l'immensité de l'espace, condamnant ses occupants à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais il apparut très rapidement que nous les suivrions dans la mort si nous restions sur place. Et Jim le comprit aussi rapidement que moi quand l'écran commença à se briser.

_Monsieur Sulu ! On rentre !_ ordonna-t-il.

_Bien Monsieur !_ clama ce dernier en mettant les pleins gaz à l'arrière.

Mais la puissance du trou noir fit faire un embargo à notre vaisseau et des cris de douleur se mirent à retentir dans le couloir. Me doutant que je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité ici, je me précipitais vers eux.

_Restez allongés !_ criais-je en voyant les membres de l'équipage dans le couloir tenter de se relever. _Ne tentez pas de bouger !_

Quand le vaisseau fit un nouveau mouvement sur la droite, je fus projetée contre le mur et grinçais des dents quand ma cheville frappa le bord. Puis je me jetais aux côtés d'un des blessés.

_Appuyez ici !_ ordonnais-je. _Ce n'est rien, vous devez juste avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Ne tentez pas de vous relever !_

Me tournant vers son voisin, j'entendis Jim donner des ordres dans la salle voisine. Ma tête cogna légèrement contre la rampe du pont où j'étais installée, mais je n'y fis guère attention. Quelqu'un passa à mes côtés en courant et tenta lui aussi de venir en aide aux blessés.

_Il faut les conduire à l'infirmerie !_ hurla la jeune femme.

_C'est deux étages au-dessus_, répondis-je_. Et on ne peut pas utiliser les ascenseurs. Il va falloir attendre que la situation se calme. Placez ceux qui peuvent bouger sans risque contre le mur, quant aux autres, essayez de les éloigner du bord !_

Car certains se trouvaient en équilibre vraiment précaire sur le pont qui nous séparait de l'autre côté du vaisseau. Et quand ce dernier subit un nouveau choc, ce fut moi qui me rattrapai de justesse à la rampe.

Puis, brutalement, mes oreilles se mirent à se boucher, comme lorsque l'on montait en altitude et je devinais que le vaisseau entrait en distorsion.

_Accrochez-vous !_ hurlais-je au moment même où mon estomac protesta quand l'apesanteur nous prit.

Ce fut un sentiment étrange que de se voir aussi léger qu'une plume dans un univers si familier. Jamais nous n'avions été entraînés à ça et je sentis le malaise poindre.

La nausée me prit à la gorge et je tentais désespérément de la repousser, me battant également contre la migraine qui me prenait la tête et me donnait l'impression de souffrir atrocement.

Puis ce fut à nouveau le calme. Les alarmes cessèrent de retentir de toutes parts, les lumières se rallumèrent correctement et les ascenseurs se mirent au vert, prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient à nouveau utilisables.

Et quand des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle d'à côté, je posais la tête sur le sol, soupirant de soulagement. Nous nous en étions sorti !

_Vous allez bien ?_ me demanda ma voisine.

_Oui_, répondis-je dans un sourire. _Je vais bien._

Trouvant la force de me relever, je me remis à aider les autres comme l'exigeait la situation. Et ma conscience. Nous avions gagné cette bataille ! Les miens pouvaient reposer en paix.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaires.

J'espère vous retrouver sur le prochain chapitre qui sortira samedi ou dimanche.

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine.

A très vite,

Lana


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

« Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission »

L'infirmerie était noire de monde. Malgré tous nos efforts pour contenir le flot d'agents qui y convergeaient, la grande pièce de soins ne suffisait plus pour contenir autant de personnes. Médecins et infirmiers tentaient de se frayer un chemin afin de détecter les blessés les plus graves, et lorsque Bones m'envoya dans les étages de l'Enterprise afin de rechercher d'autres personnes qui n'auraient pas pu se déplacer, je le fis avec un peu de réticence à laisser mes collègues galérer autant.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, dans la majorité des cas, les blessés les plus graves étaient déjà arrivés à l'infirmerie. Je dénombrais peu de morts, en revanche les portes verrouillées à certains endroits de l'Enterprise me confirmèrent que le bilan serait bien plus lourd. Ces portes empêchaient la dépressurisation du vaisseau.

Autrement dit, de l'autre côté, c'était le vide total. Toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient au moment de l'attaque avaient été aspirées par l'espace.

_Tu as réussi à contrôler tout le vaisseau ?_ me demanda Bones dans l'interphone.

_Presque_, répondis-je en descendant les escaliers. _Il me reste la salle des machines et ce sera bon._

_Tant mieux_, fit Bones.

_Et vous, la situation s'améliore ?_ demandais-je.

_L'infirmerie est toujours pleine_, répondit Bones. _Mais dans la majorité des cas, il s'agit de blessures mineures. Je renvois les agents à leurs postes le temps que l'Enterprise rejoigne la base. Essaie de faire le maximum de soins sur place, en ce qui concerne la salle des machines, nous n'avons plus de lits. Il faudra qu'ils attendent entre quelques heures._

_Je ferais de mon mieux_, promis-je en coupant la communication.

La salle des machines avait été relativement protégée des tirs grâce à sa position dans le vaisseau. Située à l'intérieur même du bâtiment, elle était entourée de passerelles, de couloirs et d'autres salles qui avaient encaissés la majorité des dégâts. Les blessés étaient donc moindres. Dans la plupart des cas, il s'agissait seulement de personnes ayant été surprises par les chocs.

_Vous êtes blessé ?_ demandais-je à Scotty quand je le rejoignis devant le poste de commande des machines.

_Légèrement_, me répondit-il, et je levais un sourcil septique en voyant le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière. _J'ai juste pris un coup sur la tête en gagnant la salle des machines._

Je l'obligeais à tourner la tête pour que j'examine la blessure, mais il avait raison, la plaie avait l'air superficielle.

_Vous devrez passer au poste médical une fois que l'Enterprise aura rejoint la base_, le prévins-je en notant cela sur ma tablette. _Je vous conseille de ne pas omettre cela, sinon le personnel médical se fera une joie de vous convoquer._

_J'y passerais_, promit-il avant de me dévisager. _Vous êtes blessée également._

Effectivement, ma lèvre inférieure était bleutée, mais le sang avait arrêté d'y couler, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Hochant la tête, je jetais un coup d'œil tout autour de moi.

_Pas d'autres blessés ?_ demandais-je à Scotty qui secoua la tête.

_Pas que je sache_, répondit-il alors que le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles m'indiquait qu'on entrait dans l'atmosphère de la Terre.

_Très bien_, fis-je en signant le rapport que j'avais fais concernant les blessés de l'attaque.

Je tournais les talons, mais Scotty m'attrapa par le bras, et je lui jetais un regard interrogateur. Il avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise et je fronçais les sourcils.

_Normalement j'aurais dû rester sur la planète Delta Vega_, m'apprit-il et je hochais la tête. _Je préférerais tout autant qu'ils ne m'y renvoient pas… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma parole suffise…_

_Je vais en parler à Jim et Spock_, répondis-je, et je vis son visage se détendre_. Je ne pense pas que cela soit un souci, vous avez contribuer à sauver ce vaisseau ainsi que la planète Terre. Nous ferons notre maximum, je vous le promets._

_Merci_, fit-il et je lui souris avant de tourner les talons pour regagner l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Remettre les pieds sur terre après autant de temps passé dans l'espace me fit un bien fou. J'avais beau aimé voyager dans l'espace, revenir sur la terre ferme restait un moment que j'appréciais particulièrement. Sentir les rayons du soleil caresser ma peau de façon naturelle, et non pas à travers les vitres de l'Enterprise, sentir le souffle du vent dans mes cheveux et respirer l'air frais était particulièrement agréable.

Il faisait même un peu frais alors que je gagnais le bureau de l'amiral Marcus en compagnie de Jim et de Spock. L'amiral souhaitait nous voir tous les trois. C'était la procédure, mais cela n'en restait pas moins stressant.

_J'espère que, pour une fois, ils n'auront rien à me reprocher_, souffla Jim alors que je poussais la porte du bâtiment de direction.

_Parce qu'il est vrai que tu as été particulièrement exemplaire pendant tout le voyage_, répondis-je en souriant.

_D'autant plus quand on se souvient que vous n'étiez même pas censé vous trouver à bord de l'Enterprise à la base_, rajouta Spock et je hochais la tête en signe d'accord. _Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils vous reprocheraient quelque chose._

_Monsieur Spock, faites attention, je pourrais croire que vous vous essayez à l'humour_, lança Jim alors qu'on parvenait devant le bureau de la secrétaire de l'amiral Marcus.

Cette dernière prévint immédiatement l'amiral et je m'adossais au mur en attendant d'être reçue par ce dernier. En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas été nécessairement convoquée avec Jim et Spock, n'étant que troisième dans la chaîne de commandement, mais étant donné que j'avais eu les commandes à un moment, il était dans la procédure que je sois présente également.

On patienta pendant quelques minutes dans le couloir en silence. Même Jim n'avait rien à dire. Il fallait dire que l'heure était un peu matinale, et j'enviais nos collègues qui devaient probablement dormir profondément.

_Kirk_, appela soudainement une voix devant nous, et je relevais la tête, me redressant immédiatement en reconnaissant l'amiral Marcus. _Monsieur Spock. Robau._

_Amiral_, répondis-je immédiatement en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

_Entrez_, nous enjoignit-il et je suivis Jim et Spock à l'intérieur du bureau de mon supérieur. _Asseyez-vous._

Obéissant en silence, je pris place à la droite de Spock, prêt de la fenêtre par laquelle je voyais le soleil se lever lentement.

L'amiral Marcus était un homme de grande taille, très mince, dont le visage et les galons inspiraient le respect. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, et j'étais sûre qu'il lui suffisait d'un seul regard pour faire taire même le plus téméraire d'entre nous. Je connaissais bien sa fille. Carol était une jeune femme qui avait beaucoup hérité du physique de son père, mais dont le visage était bien plus doux et avenant.

_Je tentais en tout premier lieu à vous féliciter pour votre intervention_, fit l'amiral Marcus et je vrillais mes yeux sur lui. _Sans vous, nous ne serions plus là à discuter. Vous avez géré la situation avec brio._

_Merci amiral_, répondit Spock tandis que je hochais la tête.

Les yeux de l'amiral Marcus nous dévisagèrent tous les trois, et je supportais son regard sans sourciller. Puis il reposa ses yeux sur Jim et j'inspirais silencieusement, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

_Le docteur McCoy m'a expliqué par quel miracle vous vous êtes retrouvé sur l'Enterprise alors que vous étiez consigné à terre. Je ne remettrais pas en doute ses propos, remerciant plutôt sa décision étant donné les évènements, mais ne vous y trompez pas, je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé._

Pour une fois, Jim eu la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire, et encore moins de provoquer l'amiral. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il aurait encouru si la situation s'était déroulée autrement.

_En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais en rien encouragé votre entêtement et votre défiance, mais au vu des évènements, et selon la volonté du Capitaine Pike en qui j'ai une entière confiance et un grand respect, je vous propose le poste de Capitaine du vaisseau Enterprise._

Surprise, j'ouvris de grands yeux en regardant Jim qui ne semblait pas y croire ses oreilles.

_Mais le Capitaine Pike ?_ demanda Spock.

_Sa convalescence sera longue_, répondit l'amiral. _De plus, il souhaite se retirer du commandement, en conséquent, il m'a vivement conseillé de nommer James Kirk à sa place. Vous avez fait vos preuves en tant que tel, et malgré votre insubordination, Starfleet a besoin d'hommes comme vous. Acceptez-vous l'offre qui vous ait faite ?_

_Bien sûr ! _s'exclama Jim qui ne semblait pas y croire. _Sans la moindre hésitation._

_Alors c'est clos, mais que je vous prévienne_, fit Marcus. _A la moindre tentative de défier le commandement supérieur, je vous mets à la porte sans la moindre hésitation. Est-ce clair ?_

_Très clair_, promit Jim.

L'amiral Marcus le toisa du regard pendant encore quelques secondes avant de poser ses yeux sur Spock. Ce dernier inclina brièvement la tête en signe de respect.

_En tout premier lieu, et au nom de tout Starfleet, je vous présente nos sincères condoléances concernant votre planète et votre mère_, reprit-il. _Nous aurions aimé pouvoir éviter cela._

_Je vous remercie_, répondit Spock d'une voix neutre. _Nous avons fait le maximum._

_Nous admirons également ce que vous avez fait en acceptant de vous sacrifier pour détruire le Narada. C'était courageux et au-dessus des attentes de Starfleet._

_Je n'ai fait que mon travail,_ répondit Spock et l'amiral se permit un sourire en constatant que le Vulcain ne s'attribuait aucun mérite pour ce qu'il avait fait.

_L'Enterprise vous garde à son bord_, reprit Marcus. _En tant qu'officier en second, si vous vous sentez capable de travailler de concert avec votre capitaine. Connaissant vos différents, je souhaite être sûr que cela ne nuira ni à votre équipage, ni à Starfleet_.

Spock marqua une hésitation, et je le vis échanger un regard avec Jim. Je savais que leur relation n'était pas encore parfaite, le serait-elle seulement un jour, mais je savais également que ça allait mieux entre eux.

_J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir bénéficier de vos savants conseils à bord de l'Enterprise_, fit Jim et cela me fis sourire.

_Je servirais avec plaisir à vos côtés_, répondit Spock et l'amiral Marcus hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

J'avais beau n'avoir rien à me reprocher, je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir en croisant ses yeux si froids.

_De la même manière que pour Monsieur Spock, l'ensemble de Starfleet vous présente ses condoléances pour la perte de votre frère._

_Merci amiral_, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas penser au visage de mon jumeau.

_Adrian Robau était un jeune homme plein de promesses, très doué et convaincu de ce qu'il faisait. Encore une fois, le Narada nous a retiré un agent brillant et un homme qui avait la vie devant lui. Une cérémonie sera rendue en la mémoire de tous les disparus de ce jour si funeste._

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentais de hocher la tête.

_Malgré votre douleur et votre colère, vous avez commandé l'Enterprise avec brio dans l'un des pires moments. Vous avez prouvé que vous aviez les capacités nécessaires pour commander. Starfleet vous propose de rejoindre un autre vaisseau en la qualité d'officier en second si cela vous intéresse._

La proposition me surprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mon frère. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas aussi surpris que moi et il m'adressa un regard encourageant.

La proposition était surprenante et aurait pu être alléchante. Mais si j'avais rejoint Starfleet, c'était en qualité d'infirmière en tout premier lieu. Une place que je tenais à conserver.

_Prendre les commandes d'un vaisseau temporairement est enrichissant_, repris-je lentement en reposant mes yeux sur l'amiral Marcus. _Et j'apprécie votre proposition. Néanmoins, l'Enterprise et son équipage sont devenus ma famille. Et si j'apprécie de commander quand les circonstances le réclament, je me suis engagée en la qualité d'infirmière. L'Enterprise a besoin d'une infirmière en chef, et je tiens à conserver mon poste._

_Très bien_, répondit l'amiral Marcus en hochant la tête. _La situation est donc réglée. Pour le moment, l'Enterprise est en réparation, par conséquent, vous restez au sol. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il sera de nouveau opérationnel, Starfleet a besoin que vous repartiez en mission._

_Ce sera avec plaisir_, répondit Jim et l'amiral Marcus sourit.

_La mission durera cinq ans_, nous apprit-il et on ouvrit tous les trois de grands yeux surpris. _En conséquent, je vous conseille, à vous et à votre équipage, de profiter des quelques semaines qu'ils vous restent à profiter de vos proches avant le départ._

On hocha à nouveau la tête en signe d'accord.

_Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ?_ demanda Marcus.

_Oui amiral_, répondit Jim à qui j'avais jeté un regard. _Lors de notre mission, nous avons récupéré l'agent Scott Montgomery._

_Oui, j'ai bien vu que côté défiance, vous y avez été un peu fort,_ fit Marcus et Jim grimaça un peu.

_Certes_, acquiesça mon frère. _Néanmoins, Scott Montgomery nous a à tous sauvé la vie en permettant à l'Enterprise d'échapper au trou noir créé par la matière rouge. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée qu'il a eu. D'un commun accord, nous souhaiterions le conserver à sa place d'ingénieur en chef à bord de l'Enterprise si vous le permettez._

Il nous avait indiqué de la main Spock et moi-même. Quand je leur en avais parlé, ils avaient tout de suite décidé de l'accepter à bord et de défendre son cas. Restait à savoir si l'amiral Marcus y serait sensible ou non.

_Encore une fois, au vu de la situation, je ne peux qu'accepter votre demande_, décida l'amiral Marcus, et malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être soulagée. _L'agent Scott Montgomery sera affecté à l'Enterprise en qualité d'ingénieur en chef. Mais je vous saurais gré de ne plus faire preuve de défiance ou je serais forcé de sévir. Ce que je n'hésiterais pas à faire._

La menace était à peine voilée, et Jim hocha la tête. Aucun de nous trois n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, et l'amiral Marcus finit par hocher la tête.

_Une cérémonie aura lieu ce soir en la mémoire des disparus_, reprit-il et mon sourire se fana. _Dix-huit heures dans la cour, en tenue de cérémonie. Tous comme chaque membre de Starfleet ayant perdu un membre de sa famille, vous récupérerez le drapeau de votre frère agent Robau._

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Que pouvais-je dire de plus de toute manière ?

On se releva tous les trois, avant de quitter la pièce. Retenant fermement mes larmes, je me contentais de suivre Jim et Spock dehors, respirant avec soulagement l'air pur qui était devenu étouffant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La journée allait être pénible, et la soirée difficile. Il me fallait m'y préparer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

« On dit souvent que le temps guérit les blessures. Les blessures demeurent intactes. Avec le temps, notre esprit recouvre ces blessures de bandages afin de mieux nous protéger. La douleur diminue, mais elle ne disparaît jamais »

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, ses derniers rayons passant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre pour venir taper dans le miroir qui me faisait face. La journée avait été longue, je m'étais isolée dans notre chambre afin d'échapper aux préparatifs de la cérémonie qui allait se tenir dans une heure.

Debout face à la glace, je fixais mon reflet. J'avais passé la tenue de cérémonie qui convenait, et cette dernière donnait à mes traits une gravité sans précédent. La noirceur de la tenue mettait en évidence la pâleur de mon visage. Le chemisier, la jupe et les bottes montantes que j'avais dû passer donnait une sévérité à ma posture rigide. Conformément au règlement, j'avais noué mes longs cheveux en un chignon serré et mon maquillage cachait à peine les cernes sous mes yeux.

Ecartant une mèche de mes cheveux de devant mes yeux avec l'une de mes mains gantées, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet avant de me tourner vers Nyota qui m'attendait silencieusement devant la porte. Nous y étions.

_Tu es prête ?_ me demanda mon amie en analysant mon visage.

_Non_, répondis-je lentement en attrapant mon écharpe.

Avais-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ? Nyota hocha doucement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte, et je la suivis dehors.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdue quelqu'un ce jour-là, et l'ambiance déjà sombre s'alourdit quand tout le monde se réunit dans la cour principale.

Adressant un sourire encourageant à Nyota, je partis me placer à la droite de Spock et à la gauche de Sulu. Jim, qui était pour une fois bien en avance, croisa mon regard, et j'y lu le même désarroi et la même peine.

Le reste de l'équipage nous rejoignis, se mettant en rang tel que le protocole l'exigeait. Je regardais d'un regard vide Nyota prendre place aux côtés de Tchekov, Bones et Scotty quelques rangs derrière nous.

Quelques instants plus tard, la musique si funeste dédiée aux cérémonies d'hommage retentit dans la cour et je vis l'amiral Marcus gagner l'estrade face à nous.

_Bienvenus à tous_, débuta-t-il d'une voix grave, et je frémis quand le vent se leva, balayant mon visage. _En ce jour, nous rendons hommage à ces hommes et à ces femmes qui ont donnés leurs vies au nom de la liberté et de la paix. Tous leurs noms vont être énoncés les uns après les autres, à chaque fois, un drapeau de la Fédération sera offert à un membre de la famille du défunt afin d'honorer sa mémoire._

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_Avant cela, le capitaine de l'U.S.S Enterprise, souhaiterait dire quelques mots._

Je fus à peine surprise. Jim avait beau avoir beaucoup de défauts, il n'en restait pas moins un homme intègre. Nous avions été le seul vaisseau à sortir de cet enfer. Il souhaitait rendre hommage à ceux qui y avait laissé la vie.

Mon frère quitta sa place et monta les escaliers pour gagner l'estrade face à nous.

_Un vieil ami m'a un jour dit que dans la vie, il fallait prendre des risques, sinon on ne vivait pas vraiment_, commença-t-il. _En nous engageant dans Starfleet, nous le faisons afin de participer à une mission bien plus grande que nous. Certains le font par rêve ou vocation, d'autres par défaut. Mais peu importe, une fois engagé, chacun d'entre nous entre dans cette grande famille qui nous définit. Et c'est cette famille qui a été touché il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Cette famille qui a perdu de nombreux membres, et qui souffre aujourd'hui de ce deuil._

Son regard fit un tour dans l'assemblée avant de se poser sur moi.

_Nous avons tous perdus des personnes en qui nous tenions. Elles se sont éteintes avec courage et bravoure, entraînées par la rage et la soif de sang d'un homme de façon brutale. Quand nous partons en mission, nous savons que nous pouvons ne pas en revenir, mais nous sommes avant tout des explorateurs._

Je décrochais mes yeux de Jim pour regarder autour de moi. Chaque visage dans l'assemblée était grave. Certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient les yeux remplis de souffrance. D'autres encore étaient captivés par le discours de mon frère, s'accrochant à ses mots comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les visages des nouveaux venus dans Starfleet étaient également solennels, mais je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore saisir l'étendue des propos de Jim. Le sacrifice et la perte d'un être cher étaient encore des sentiments qui leur étaient étrangers.

Mon regard dévia sur mes amis.

Nyota fixait droit devant elle, le regard vide. Elle écoutait sans doute les propos de Jim, mais je savais que ses pensées étaient en tout premier lieu destinées à Héléna, Gaïa et Adrian.

Le visage de Bones n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant précis. Tout comme moi, son regard se baladait sur l'assemblée, tentant d'échapper à l'émotion qui devait sans nul doute le toucher. Il était proche de Jim, mais il l'avait également été de Adrian.

Sentant mon cœur se serrer, je laissais mon regard se poser sur Scotty, et nos yeux se croisèrent. Pendant quelques instants, j'oubliais où je me trouvais et pour quelle raison. J'oubliais la douleur et la peine.

_Malgré la douleur et la colère, nous ne devons pas oublier que Starfleet est avant tout un endroit de paix et de découverte. Le sacrifice de nos frères et sœurs ne doit pas être oublié, mais nous nous devons de leur rendre hommage en continuant notre mission. En continuant de propager les amitiés entre nos peuples. C'est ce qui fait notre force. C'est ce qui la fera toujours…_

Scotty ne me quittait pas des yeux, et je me forçais à détourner les miens, sentant la colère me prendre à la gorge.

Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller à de tels sentiments envers un membre de l'équipage. Envers un membre de Starfleet tout simplement. J'avais encaissé bien trop de pertes pour accepter de risquer de perdre la personne à qui je donnerais mon cœur.

D'autant plus que je ne connaissais rien de Scotty. Depuis le départ, il était amical et plutôt marrant, mais je ne savais rien de sa vie. Me laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour lui revenait à risquer de souffrir sciemment. C'était hors de question.

_Merci Capitaine Kirk_, lança soudainement l'amiral Marcus, me faisant rebasculer violemment dans la réalité.

Ma colère redoubla quand je constatais que je n'avais quasiment rien écouté du discours de mon frère. Adrian était mort bon sang. C'était tout sauf le moment de rêver.

Renfermant mes sentiments et mes émotions derrière un masque d'indifférence, je regardais en silence Jim regagner sa place et l'amiral Marcus remonter sur l'estrade.

_Bien que la liste de nos héros morts soit longue_, reprit Marcus. _Il est du devoir de Starfleet de leur rendre hommage correctement. En conséquent, chaque agent décédé sera cité, et un drapeau plié sera remis à l'un de ses proches._

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la foule quand l'amiral Marcus déplia le long document qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Deux membres de la haute direction de Starfleet s'avancèrent. Puis Marcus commença sa longue énumération.

_Abadi Lyam, 29 ans, agent de sécurité à bord de l'U.S.S. Faragut._

Une jeune femme blonde quitta les rangs du public, le visage marqué par les larmes. Mais elle resta digne pendant toute sa progression pour récupérer l'hommage à son époux. Elle regagna sa place sous les applaudissements respectueux de l'assemblée.

_Adon Peyton, 20 ans, technicienne en communication, U.S.S Antarès._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un couple qui s'avança. Sans doute les parents de la jeune femme. Tous les deux se montrèrent également très dignes, mais la femme s'effondra dans les bras de son époux quand ils eurent regagné leurs places.

L'amiral Marcus continua sa longue liste, et je regardais défiler en silence les familles des défunts. Certains pleuraient, d'autres semblaient s'être renfermés dans une résignation funeste.

_Brown Gaïa, 26 ans, technicienne informatique, U.S.S Truman._

Mes yeux tombèrent sur la foule. Gaïa n'avait pas de famille, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée dans Starfleet. Afin d'en avoir une. Personne ne viendrait chercher son drapeau.

Et cela, je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

Inconsciemment, je m'avançais, et un mouvement sur ma droite m'indiqua que Nyota en avait fait de même. Ensemble, on monta les marches menant à l'amiral Marcus et on se positionna face à lui. Contrairement aux familles, on ne lui serra pas la main, on inclina la tête en signe de respect.

Puis la femme qui tenait le drapeau plié le tendit à Nyota. Cette dernière le prit lentement, et on regagna en silence notre place.

_Carter Héléna, 24 ans, infirmière à bord de l'U.S.S Antarès._

Je frémis et ne pu m'empêcher de croiser le regard de Nyota. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, et je fermais un instant les yeux avant de les poser sur le jeune homme qui s'avança solenement vers l'estrade. Son fiancé.

Logan récupéra le drapeau plié et serra la main de l'agent de Starfleet qui le lui remit avant de se détourner pour descendre de l'estrade. Il paraissait déterminé, mais je savais que derrière ce visage neutre se cachait une grande souffrance.

La liste continua, interminable. Je voyais défiler les uns après les autres les proches des différentes victimes des vaisseaux qui étaient arrivés juste avant nous dans l'espace de Vulcain et qui avaient été pris pour cible par Nero.

Puis, soudainement, comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, vint son tour.

_Robau Adrian, 25 ans, pilote sur l'U.S.S Truman._

Je sentis le peu de couleur qu'il me restait quitter mes joues. Entendre l'amiral Marcus prononcer le nom de mon frère était comme une sentence. Comme si j'avais attendu cela pour comprendre que mon jumeau était parti, définitivement. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Je m'avançais en compagnie de Jim de façon inconsciente. Je ne sus pas comment je parvins à atteindre l'estrade et à monter dessus, ni comment je parvins à incliner la tête devant l'amiral Marcus et tendre les mains pour récupérer le drapeau plié de mon frère. Ce fut comme dans un brouillard. J'avançais par automatisme, seulement consciente de la présence de Jim à mes côtés.

L'idée que plusieurs centaines de personnes nous observe ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Je n'en n'avais rien à faire des autres.

Je regagnais ma place en silence, serrant le drapeau de mon frère entre mes doigts, et je fixais à nouveau le vide devant moi. Je devais tenir. Les larmes viendraient plus tard.

**oOoOo**

Starfleet avait organisé une soirée en hommage aux victimes, mais je devais avouer qu'ils avaient bien fait les choses. La fête n'avait pas l'air lugubre à laquelle je m'attendais, même si évidemment, le temps n'était pas à la joie.

Les familles discutaient entre elles, certaines se rencontraient pour la première fois. Il y avait foule sur les lieux, et je n'étais pas à mon aise. Pas quand certaines personnes reconnaissaient mon visage et me pointait du doigt.

_Avec toi aussi les gens font preuve d'un manque flagrant de respect_, souffla Jim en me rejoignant tandis que je détournais amèrement les yeux d'un couple qui me fixait avec insistance.

_Oui_, répondis-je en reposant mon verre sur la table. _A croire que nous sommes des bêtes de foire. Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, mais cela me surprend toujours que des personnes puissent faire preuve d'autant de voyeurisme…_

_Ne faites pas attention_, souffla Bones en nous rejoignant, l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que nous.

En toute objectivité, quand était-il de bonne humeur ?

_Je veux juste sortir d'ici_, répondit Jim et je hochais la tête en signe d'accord. _Honnêtement, en quoi ont-ils besoin de nous…_

Pour la bonne image de Starfleet très certainement.

_Je vais tenter de regagner mon dortoir_, répondis-je en me redressant. _Si quelqu'un n'ai pas d'accord, il aura qu'à venir me chercher._

Je n'écoutais pas la réponse de Bones qui, à son habitude, bougonnait dans sa barbe. Me frayant un chemin à travers la foule, je distinguais vaguement Nyota qui, en compagnie de Spock, m'adressa un regard préoccupé. Lui adressant un signe de la main pour la rassurer, je parvins à gagner la sortie, poussant avec un soulagement non feint la lourde porte de la salle.

Immédiatement, le vent froid me heurta et me fis frissonner. Resserrant ma veste autour de moi, je m'arrêtais dans la cour, profitant du calme ambiant. Fermant les yeux, je m'adossais contre l'un des piliers, respirant profondément.

Mon mal de tête se calma progressivement à mesure que mon énervement se calma.

_Vous allez bien ?_ demanda doucement une voix masculine à ma droite, et je sursautais, rouvrant brutalement les yeux pour les poser sur Scotty qui me fixait d'un air inquiet.

Instantanément, je me redressais, mettant inconsciemment de la distance entre nous deux. Son regard se fit plus interrogateur en me voyant faire, et je tentais de ne pas y faire attention.

_Oui, je vais bien_, répondis-je en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre. _Juste fatiguée de toute cette foule. Je vais regagner ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me reposer._

J'esquissais un mouvement pour me remettre en mouvement, mais sa main se refermant sur mon poignet me fit interrompre mon mouvement.

Aussitôt, ce désagréable frisson me reprit, et je pivotais un peu plus vivement que prévu vers Scotty. Ce dernier retira immédiatement ses doigts de mon bras, ses yeux tombant sur mon insigne. Il avait dû interpréter mon mouvement brutal comme une réponse à un acte irrespectueux.

_Désolée_, fis-je en levant les mains. _Je ne supporte pas le contact physique, j'ai tendance à réagir de façon… disproportionnée. Ce n'est pas de votre faute._

_Oh…,_ répondit-il et je lui adressais un sourire désolé. _Excusez-moi. Je voulais simplement vous remercier. J'ai reçu mon affectation permanente en tant qu'officier en ingénieurerie au sein de l'U.S.S Enterprise. Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose._

_Je n'ai rien fais_, fis-je en haussant les épaules_. C'est surtout Jim que vous devriez remercier. Mais nous vous comptons avec plaisir parmi nous._

Je lui adressais un nouveau sourire, et nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Le monde sembla à nouveau s'arrêter autour de moi. Je ne ressentais plus la peine ou la douleur, je ne sentais plus le froid de cette nuit d'automne. Je ne voyais plus que ses yeux.

Lui aussi cessa immédiatement de parler. Je vis ses yeux se poser sur mes lèvres avant de remonter sur mes yeux, et j'y lu l'hésitation. Ce fut cela qui me permis de me reprendre.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_, lâchais-je un peu brutalement.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournais les talons. Secouant la tête afin de chasser les pensées qui me heurtaient, je me dépêchais de traverser la cour et de monter dans ma chambre.

Retirant précipitamment mes bottes et ma veste, je jetais mes gants sur le bureau avant de gagner mon lit. Je n'étais pas démaquillée, je n'étais pas non plus déshabillée. Mais peu m'importait. Je voulais juste que cette journée se termine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

« Contrôle ton propre destin, ou quelqu'un d'autre le fera »

Les jours suivants furent plus faciles à vivre. Les gens arrêtèrent progressivement de me regarder avec pitié et la vie reprit son cours normal.

Enfin normal restait un bien grand mot puisque la destruction de la planète Vulcain avait créé un gros souci d'éthique. Starfleet avait été incapable de protéger tout un peuple, et cette idée était difficile à avaler pour tous ces hauts dirigeants.

Finalement, après de longs debriefings et autres réunions auxquelles je n'avais pas eu la chance d'échapper malgré ma troisième position dans la chaîne de commandement de l'Enterprise, je n'avais finalement pas fait pire que Jim qui avait réussis l'exploit de s'endormir pendant une réunion sur les échanges à faire avec tous les autres peuples ne faisant pas encore partit de la Fédération sans que personne d'autre que Spock et moi-même ne le remarquâmes. Quelque chose que j'avais encore mauvaise étant donné que je n'avais même pas pu ne serait-ce que bâiller, me trouvant dans le champ de vision immédiat de l'amiral Marcus.

_Dites-moi à quoi toutes ces réunions servent ?_ demanda mon frère alors qu'on sortait encore d'une réunion où ma présence me semblait totalement absurde. _Je suis Capitaine ! Pas dirigeant de Starfleet._

_Notre implication au sein de la…,_ débuta Spock mais Jim leva immédiatement la main sous mon regard lassé.

_Merci Spock_, coupa Jim. _Mais quatre heures de réunion m'ont largement suffi._

On descendit les escaliers pour gagner la cour où se détendaient les agents de l'U.S.S Enterprise. Tout comme nous, ils savaient que nous repartirions prochainement en mission, et chacun profitait de ces instants sur Terre.

Je repérais au loin Nyota, Bones, Tchekov, Scotty et Sulu et m'orientais vers eux. Depuis l'épisode avec les Romuliens, nous étions tous devenus très proches, et je m'amusais à voir Nyota galérer avec Spock.

De ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué, ils étaient ensemble sans l'être vraiment. Spock avait visiblement de grosses difficultés à comprendre ce qui définissait une relation amoureuse. Et ce d'autant plus que professionnellement parlant, il était le supérieur de Nyota. Pas évident pour son cerveau de Vulcain. Ou de demi-Vulcain.

_Vu ta tête blasée, je dirais que la réunion était rasante à souhait_, commenta Nyota en me jetant un coup d'œil tandis que je frottais mes yeux, fatiguée.

_Et je rajouterais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne te ferait visiblement pas de mal_, ajouta Bones, et je lui jetais un regard mauvais. _Je ne dis pas que tu as une sale tête, mais je le pense très sincèrement._

_Merci Bones_, le remerciais-je tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient autour de nous. _J'apprécie._

Mon collègue haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de détachement. Aucun tact.

Mais effectivement, j'étais véritablement fatiguée. Je peinais à dormir. Je mettais longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, et quand j'y parvenais, c'était pour enchaîner cauchemar sur cauchemar. Autrement dit, jamais je ne trouvais de repos.

Epuisée, je m'assis sur le banc, entre Tchekov et Sulu, et laissais ma tête partir en arrière pour se reposer sur le dossier. Fixant pendant quelques minutes le ciel bleu, je me sentis à peine m'endormir. La dernière chose que j'entendis fus les vannes entre Jim et Bones.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je compris, c'est que je n'étais plus sur mon banc. Je sentais le confort d'un matelas sous mon corps, la douceur des couvertures sur ma peau.

Clignant doucement des paupières, je constatais rapidement que j'étais dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Laissant mes yeux s'adapter à la luminosité, je finis par distinguer Nyota assise sur son lit, un livre à la main.

M'entendant bouger, elle tourna les yeux vers moi, et sourit en rencontrant mon regard. Refermant son livre, elle pivota vers moi.

_Comment te sens-tu ? _demanda-t-elle tandis que je me redressais dans mon propre lit.

_Reposée, ce qui change des derniers jours_, avouais-je et elle hocha la tête. _J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_

_Près de sept heures_, répondit-elle et j'ouvris de grands yeux effarés. _Il est presque 19 heures._

_Tu rigole ?!_ fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre qui me confirma qu'elle ne blaguait pas. _Mince !_

_Tu en avais besoin_, rappela-t-elle et je hochais la tête, ne pouvant pas lui donner tort.

M'asseyant au pied de mon lit, je m'étirais avant de m'arrêter brutalement.

_C'est Jim qui m'a ramenée ici ? _demandais-je en ayant peur de la réponse.

_Non_, répondit Nyota, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Bones ?_ tentais-je, refusant de penser à Scotty.

_Non plus_, contra-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

_Spock ?_ fis-je en dernier recours mais elle secoua la tête en riant.

_Tu peux tous les nommer, tu sais pertinemment qui t'a portée jusqu'ici_, ria-t-elle.

Détournant les yeux, je me levais de mon lit et enfilais mes bottes qu'on m'avait évidemment retirée.

_Je vois bien qu'il t'attire_, souffla Nyota et je pivotais vers elle.

_Pas du tout_, répondis-je.

_Anna, je te vois réagir quand il est là,_ précisa-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu lutte autant ?_

_Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher_, fis-je en haussant les épaules en tentant de paraître désinvolte.

_Depuis Gabriel, tu ne veux plus laisser personne entrer dans ta vie…_ commença Nyota.

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça_, la prévins-je en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement. _Je ne veux parler ni de Gabriel Lorca, ni de Scott Montgomery, c'est compris Nyota ?_

Soupirant de lassitude, ma meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules avant d'attraper sa veste, me suivant dans le couloir. Ensemble, on s'orienta vers la cantine, où régnait un magnifique brouhaha.

_Bien dormi ?_ demanda ironiquement Bones quand on les rejoignit.

_Plutôt pas mal_, répondis-je en répondant avec le même sourire.

_Demain a lieu ma cérémonie d'intronisation en tant que capitaine_, m'apprit Jim et je hochais la tête en piochant une frite dans mon assiette. _Et demain soir on repart en mission._

_Ah ? _demandais-je, déjà plus concernée._ On va où ?_

_Mission d'exploration dans l'espace !_ clama Tchekov et je souris devant son air réjouit tandis que Bones ronchonnait dans sa barbe.

Levant un pouce en l'air pour signifier que j'avais bien compris, j'entrepris de finir mon assiette. Je réussissais avec brio à éviter le regard de Scotty qui se trouvait en face de moi, légèrement sur ma droite.

Ce serait compliqué d'ignorer ce que je ressentais, je le savais, mais je devais essayer. Je savais ce que cela donnerait une relation où se mêlerait le côté professionnel et privé.

**oOoOo**

Il y avait foule dans la salle où se tenait la cérémonie en l'honneur de l'inauguration de Jim en tant que Capitaine. Debout entre Spock et Sulu, je regardais mon frère qui se tenait debout face à celui qui allait lui remettre le titre. Ils discutaient, j'ignorais de quoi, mais mon frère hochait régulièrement la tête.

Soudain, au moment où les deux hommes se redressèrent, le silence s'abattit sur la foule.

_Cette assemblée appelle le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk_, lança une voix sur la droite et je vis s'avancer le Colonel Ronan.

Le même qui avait présidé l'assemblée quelques semaines auparavant, quand Jim avait triché au test du Kobayashi Maru.

Mon frère s'avança vers lui, bien plus solennel que la fois où il s'était retrouvé face à lui pour son jugement.

_Votre inspiration exemplaire et votre extrême dévouement envers vos camarades s'inscrivent dans la lignée de nos plus nobles traditions, et font rejaillir les plus grands honneurs sur vous, votre équipage et la Fédération. C'est avec fierté que je vous décerne cette distinction…_

Un membre de la Commission s'avança et ouvrit un coffret devant Jim et le colonel Ronan. Une médaille du mérite.

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres. J'étais fière de mon frère, fière de ce qu'il était devenu en si peu de temps. L'homme irresponsable et immature avait changé. Et bien qu'il demeure encore quelques lacunes, il était désormais tout à fait capable de diriger son propre vaisseau. Quelque chose que tout Starfleet avait compris.

_Capitaine_, reprit le colonel Ronan. _Je vous invite, conformément à l'ordre .5 à vous présenter à l'amiral Pike de l'U.S.S Enterprise pour lui succéder dans ses fonctions._

Mon regard tomba sur celui qui avait fait office de père pour nous. Christopher Pike était encore en fauteuil roulant, trop faible encore pour remarcher.

Quand Jim se présenta devant lui, je lu dans le regard de Pike toute la fierté, mais également l'émotion, qu'il avait à voir Jim ainsi devant lui.

_Je prends votre charge Monsieur_, clama Jim et je souris une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci un peu plus émue.

_Et je vous la transmets_, répondit Christopher Pike, et Jim esquissa un sourire.

_Merci Monsieur._

_Félicitation Capitaine_, acheva Pike en lui tendant la main que Jim serra. _Votre père serait fier._

Je me sentis frémir tandis que tout le monde, moi y comprit, applaudissait mon frère fraîchement nommé Capitaine de l'U.S.S Enterprise.

Comme s'il avait senti mes émotions flancher, Jim posa les yeux sur moi, m'adressant un sourire et un regard encourageant. Lui comme moi pensions à la même personne en ce moment précis. Une personne qui aurait dû être là aujourd'hui, qui aurait dû voir ce que Jim avait réussis à faire.

_Votre frère serait fier_, murmura Nyota à mon oreille tandis que je hochais la tête. _Et je suis sûre que de là où il se trouve, il l'ai déjà._

Je ne me retournais pas pour la remercier, elle savait que je l'avais entendu.

**oOoOo**

A bord de l'Enterprise, c'était l'effervescence. Ça courait de partout, chacun se dépêchant de rendre opérationnel le vaisseau pour la mission d'exploration pour laquelle nous partions. C'était l'excitation qui régnait en priorité, bien que certains membres de l'équipage eussent un peu de mal à se séparer de leurs proches.

C'était le revers de la médaille de vivre à bord d'un vaisseau. La séparation avec son conjoint, ses enfants. C'était quelque chose à prendre en compte quand on signait dans Starfleet. Et quelque chose à prendre en compte quand on acceptait d'aimer un membre de Starfleet.

Descendant de la navette qui m'avait menée à bord de l'Enterprise, j'achevais de fixer l'écusson infirmier sur la manche de ma robe. Cette fois encore, j'avais hérité des triples bandes jaunes sur l'autre manche, indiquant mon rang dans la chaîne de commandement. Visiblement, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment faire pour indiquer à la fois mon statut d'officier infirmier en chef, et celui de troisième sur la liste de commandement.

_Passerelle opérationnelle_, clama une voix féminine dans l'interphone général. _Infirmerie en cours de préparation. Salle des machines en cours de préparation. Salle des opérations opérationnelle. Salle des communications en cours de préparation…_

J'accélérais le pas pour gagner l'ascenseur, évitant de justesse un véhicule de chargement qui se dirigeait vers le fond du hangar.

Appuyant sur le bouton du 4ème étage de l'U.S.S Enterprise, je vis Jim me rejoindre de justesse. Lui aussi achevait de s'habiller.

_Parée pour le voyage ?_ me demande mon frère et je lui offris un magnifique sourire.

_Plus que prête même_, répondis-je alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en mouvement. _Je n'attendais que cela._

_Et moi donc !_ clama Jim avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête devant le 4ème étage. _On se retrouve sur la passerelle dans 10 minutes !_

Hochant la tête, je sortis de l'ascenseur et entrais dans l'infirmerie. Bones s'y trouvait déjà, de même que les autres infirmiers présents à bord. Jetant un coup d'œil aux différentes réserves de la salle, je vérifiais en compagnie de Bones le bloc opératoire situé à côté de l'infirmerie.

_Tout est opérationnel_, grogna Bones comme s'il espérait un problème de dernière minute pour ne pas faire décoller l'Enterprise.

_Désolée de te décevoir_, souris-je en m'asseyant devant l'ordinateur pour rentrer toutes les données.

_Personnel médical et paramédical au complet !_ clama Christine depuis le fond de la salle.

La remerciant rapidement, je cochais toutes les cases qui permettraient à l'U.S.S Enterprise d'être opérationnel du côté médical.

_Infirmerie opérationnelle_, clama la voix automatiquement dans l'interphone général, me confirmant que nous étions prêts.

_Allez !_ fis-je pour encourager Bones. _Direction, la passerelle !_

Bones grogna dans sa barbe à nouveau, mais me suivis dans l'ascenseur. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres devant son air faussement bougon.

_Allez, courage_, lui lançais-je en lui tapotant l'épaule une fois les portes fermées et l'ascenseur en mouvement vers le 18ème étage. _Tu vas survivre !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !_ se plaignit-il et j'éclatais de rire.

_Tu as signé_, répondis-je avant de sortir de l'ascenseur pour gagner la passerelle.

_Salle des machines opérationnelle !_

Ici aussi c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde était à son poste et je rejoignis Nyota qui achevait de paramétrer les données de traduction et de communication. J'eus à peine le temps de la saluer avant que Jim ne rentre à son tour dans la pièce.

_Propulseurs auxiliaires et moteurs d'impulsion à disposition_, lança Sulu.

_Système d'armement et boucliers en attente Monsieur_, rajouta Tchekov.

_Le contrôle du Doc est prêt Capitaine_, acheva Nyota et Jim nous adressa à tous un grand sourire.

_Bones ! _clama Jim en tapant l'épaule de ce dernier avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de Capitaine. _Bouclez votre ceinture !_

Il soupira de lassitude et j'échangeais un regard moqueur avec Nyota.

_Scotty ?_ appela Jim dans l'interphone. _Où on en est ?_

_Chambre du dilitium au maximum Capitaine_, répondit-il et Nyota m'adressa un regard ironique en me voyant plisser le nez, ne pouvant m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant sa voix.

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui indiquais Spock qui venait d'apparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur et elle se concentra faussement sur son ordinateur.

_Mr Sulu ?_ demanda Jim. _Préparez les propulseurs._

_Permission de monter à bord Capitaine ?_ demanda Spock.

_Permission accordée_, confirma Jim et je me redressais, rejoignant Bones devant la vitre.

_Comme il vous reste à désigner votre second_, reprit Spock en s'avançant. _J'aimerais en toute humilité vous soumettre ma candidature. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux fournir des lettres de recommandation._

_Vous m'honoreriez Commandeur_, répondit Jim et je souris alors que Spock se tournait vers moi.

_Vous ne voyez aucune opposition à cela ?_ me demanda-t-il et je secouais la tête.

_Je ne souhaite en aucun cas devenir officier en second_, répondis-je. _Et je n'espère pas reposer mes fesses dans ce fauteuil de si tôt !_

_Alors c'est réglé_, clama Jim en se rasseyant tandis que Spock regagnait sa place. _Propulseurs de manœuvre, Monsieur Sulu !_

_Propulseurs en attente_, confirma ce dernier.

_En avant toute ! _ordonna Jim et je quittais la salle alors que l'Enterprise se mettait en mouvement.

On était parti.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 10**

« Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir »

Il y avait plusieurs gros désavantages à vivre dans un vaisseau spatial pendant plusieurs semaines : le confinement, le fait de toujours croiser les mêmes personnes, l'absence de sorties dehors, mais surtout et avant toute chose, la galère pour éviter une personne.

Et le tout en faisant en sorte que cela passe un minimum inaperçu.

Globalement, j'avais échoué.

_C'est moi ou tu cherches à éviter Scotty ?_ me demanda Jim alors que je me trouvais en salle de repos, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

_C'est toi_, répondis-je du tac au tac, essayant d'échapper à l'interrogatoire que je savais suivre si jamais Jim décelait une faille dans ma réponse.

_Ça aurait pu être convaincant comme réponse si tu n'avais pas jeté un énième regard sur la porte_, rétorqua Jim en s'asseyant devant moi. _Donc, je te le confirme, tu cherches à éviter Scotty. La raison en revanche m'échappe totalement._

_Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler_, fis-je en me dépêchant de terminer ma boisson.

Je me relevais, mais brutalement, Jim attrapa ma main, me forçant à le regarder. Penchée vers lui, je fus obligée de vriller mes yeux aux siens.

_Je vois très bien l'intérêt qu'il te porte_, souffla Jim et je grimaçais. _Et toi aussi, tu le vois très bien. C'est pour cela que tu le fuis. Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu le fais. Ta manière de réagir quand il est dans la même pièce me prouve très bien qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente._

Je fus tenté un instant de contredire ses propos, mais il n'était pas mon frère pour rien. Il savait qu'il avait visé juste, et il ne lâcherait pas si facilement.

_Vu ma position dans la hiérarchie, je préfère tout autant ne pas avoir de relation avec le personnel_, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

_Anna, arrête_, souffla Jim et nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. _Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la raison principale. Il s'agit d'un officier, en tant que tel, même s'il se trouve sous tes ordres quand tu prends les commandes de l'Enterprise, il reste gradé également. Ce n'est pas la raison à ta fuite._

Je fus un instant tentée de mentir à nouveau, mais le regard remplit d'avertissement que Jim me lança me fis flancher. Soupirant, je me rassis à ma place.

_Je ne peux pas accepter mes sentiments à l'encontre de Scotty_, fis-je en fixant droit devant moi. _Pas parce que je me considère supérieure à lui ou pour une quelconque raison tout aussi stupide. Je ne peux pas les accepter parce que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre._

_Pourquoi tu le perdrais ?_ me demanda Jim et je reposais le regard sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

_J'ai perdu toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé Jim_, lançais-je en haussant les épaules. _Mes parents, mon frère, Wimona… En dehors de toi et de Christopher, il ne me reste rien._

_Cela ne signifie rien Anna_, fit Jim en serrant mes doigts. _Tu ne peux pas baser ta vie sur ça. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un parce que la vie n'a pas été clémente jusqu'à présent._

_Je ne veux être liée à personne de Starfleet_, fis-je en me redressant. _Starfleet m'a déjà pris trop de personnes._

Je me levais et me dépêchais de laver ma tasse au lavabo. Jim n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et je sentais son regard lourd sur moi.

_Tu ne pourras pas tenir tes sentiments à distance éternellement_, cria Jim alors que la porte se refermait sur moi.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples pour autant.

**oOoOo**

Un volcan. Jim avait décidé de nous poser sur une planète menacée d'extinction par un volcan. Enfin se poser, c'était un grand mot. Nous étions devenus un véritable sous-marin.

Afin de maintenir secrète l'existence de Starfleet aux autochtones de cette planète, Jim avait décidé de planquer l'U.S.S Enterprise sous l'eau. Autrement dit, depuis hier soir, nous faisions trempette dans l'océan. Scotty râlait tant qu'il pouvait.

_Vous êtes au courant qu'un astronef n'a strictement rien à faire dans un océan ?_ demanda-t-il pour la centième fois de la journée tandis que je me trouvais sur la passerelle de commandement en compagnie de Jim et Spock.

_Oui, on a compris Scotty_, répondit Jim. _Je pense que vu le nombre de fois où vous nous l'avez répété, tout l'équipage est au courant._

Scotty ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma, vexé. Je souris discrètement avant de reposer les yeux sur mon frère et Spock qui débattaient pour savoir comment faire pour sauver cette planète et tous ses habitants, sans pour autant se faire voir. Ce qui violerait la Directive Première.

_L'Enterprise est bien trop voyant pour que nous passions inaperçu_, clamait Spock, comme si nous ne nous en doutions pas.

_Je sais Spock_, répondit Jim, lassé. _Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se rendre sur ce volcan sans nous faire voir. Une navette de sauvetage ? Non ?_

_Je ne suis pas très douée en ingénierie_, intervins-je. _Mais je pense que n'importe quel vaisseau, quel qu'il soit, ne survivra pas très longtemps à travers les cendres._

_Elle a raison !_ s'exclama Scotty.

_Si nous restons à une distance suffisante au-dessus du volcan, nous devrions réussir à tenir_, intervint Tchekov. _Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps pour autant._

_Mais ça peut fonctionner !_ clama Jim et je levais les yeux au ciel. _On doit essayer !_

_Nous ne devons pas violer la Directive Première_, rappela Spock. _En l'occurrence, il faudra rester caché dans le nuage de cendres. Et éloigner les autochtones du volcan. D'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Et comment voulez-vous les éloigner du volcan sans qu'on se fasse remarquer ? _demandais-je en nous indiquant tous. _Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes caractéristiques physiques…_

_On se cache le visage_, clama Jim comme si cela coulait de source.

_Et pour les forcer à s'éloigner, on fait comment ?_ demanda Nyota et tout le monde se fixa en silence.

Visiblement, Jim n'avait pas de réponse à cela.

_On trouvera bien sur le moment_, répondit-il et je souris devant l'air ébahit de ma meilleure amie.

Soudain, le sol de l'Enterprise se mit à trembler, et je me rattrapais de justesse au panneau en verre à côté de moi. Quoi que l'on décide, il allait falloir nous dépêcher de le faire. Les secousses s'accentuaient, ce qui signifiait que le volcan n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

_Je me porte volontaire pour déposer le dispositif à l'intérieur du volcan_, proposa Spock. _Je suis le plus apte à déclencher le dispositif._

_Entendu_, répondit Jim. _Je vais m'occuper d'éloigner les autochtones, je trouverais bien une solution sur le moment. Sulu, Uhura, vous accompagnez Spock. Bones, tu viens avec moi. Anna, le commandement est à toi. Scotty, vous passez officier en second._

Hochant la tête, je suivis Jim et Spock au-dehors. Scotty me suivit tandis que son poste revenait à Tchekov.

_Je vous conseille de mettre une tenue de plongée_, lançais-je alors qu'on parvenait au sas d'embarquement des navettes de secours. _Si jamais la navette ne tient pas et que vous soyez obligés de gagner l'Enterprise à la nage._

Je regardais mes amis se dépêcher de se changer pour gagner la navette de transport. S'arrêtant à la porte d'entrée, Jim se tourna vers Scotty et moi.

_Si jamais…_ débuta-t-il et je levais la main pour le faire taire.

_Il n'arrivera rien_, coupais-je. _C'est une simple mission de sauvetage, tu ne vas pas perdre bêtement la vie dans une mission de sauvetage._

Ma remarque fit sourire Jim qui jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Habituellement, nous évitions les démonstrations d'affection en public.

_Faites attention_, lançais-je avant de tourner les talons pour regagner la passerelle.

**oOoOo**

On ne pouvait pas dire que la mission soit pour l'instant un véritable échec, mais c'était sur la bonne voie. Comme je l'avais deviné, les cendres étaient bien trop virulentes pour permettre à la navette que Sulu et Nyota commandaient de tenir la distance, Spock avait néanmoins choisis d'aller tout de même à l'intérieur.

De leur côté, Jim et Bones s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal en revanche. Jim avait décidé de voler un vieux parchemin auquel les habitants de cette planète semblaient vouer un véritable culte. Résultat, ils étaient en train de se faire courser dans toute la forêt avoisinante.

_Kirk à la navette 1 !_ cria Jim dans l'interphone. _Autochtones hors de la zone à risque. Feu vert ! Spock ! Neutralisez le volcan et on met les voiles !_

_Il faut faire vite ! _cria Sulu sur l'autre interphone. _Je l'ai dis au Capitaine, la navette ne tiendra pas !_

_Capitaine, est-ce que les indigènes vous ont vus ?_ demanda Spock, le seul à avoir une voix calme dans tout ce bordel.

_Non Mr Spock !_ répondit Jim et je devinais à sa voix essoufflée qu'il courait. _Aucune !_

_La Directive Première interdit de modifier le cours d'une civilisation_, continua Spock et je soupirais de lassitude sous le sourire moqueur de Scotty.

_C'est pour ça que je fonce dans la jungle déguisé !_ cria Jim. _Larguez votre glaçon magique et on dégage ! Terminé !_

Tapotant des doigts sur les bras du fauteuil où j'étais installée, j'attendais en silence la suite des évènements. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire grand-chose.

_Je ne peux pas maintenir notre position ! _clama Sulu dans l'interphone. _Spock, je vous remonte !_

_Négatif !_ contra Spock. _C'est l'unique chance de sauver cette espèce. En cas d'éruption, la planète mourra._

Une explosion dans l'interphone me confirma que la navette ne tenait pas la distance.

_Remontez-le immédiatement !_ ordonnais-je dans l'interphone. _C'est un ordre !_

_A vos ordres !_ clama Sulu. _Remontez-le ! Tout de suite !_

J'entendis un bruit sourd.

_Spock !_ cria Nyota_. Ça va ?_

_Je suis étonnamment encore en vie !_ répondit Spock et je soupirais silencieusement de soulagement. _Soyez prêts !_

_Spock_, intervins-je. _La navette va céder ! On aura aucun moyen de vous sortir de là !_

_Alors ce n'est pas grave, je dois mettre le mécanisme en marche !_ s'entêta Spock.

_Je m'équipe pour aller le chercher_, fit Nyota et je m'apprêtais à l'en interdire, mais Sulu m'en empêcha.

_On abandonne la navette ! _ordonna Sulu.

_On ne peut pas le laisser là !_ hurla ma meilleure amie et je pinçais les lèvres, devinant la détresse derrière ses mots.

_On n'a pas le choix_, contra Sulu. _Je suis vraiment désolé Uhura !_

Il y eu un grand silence dans l'interphone, et je m'apprêtais à intervenir.

_Spock !_ reprit Nyota. _On rejoint l'Enterprise. On te sortira de là !_

_Capitaine ! _appela Sulu. _Vous devrez regagner l'Enterprise par vous-mêmes !_

_Formidable ! _répondit Jim.

_Uhura !_ appela Sulu. _Vous êtes prête à nager ?_

_Prête !_ confirma Nyota.

_Scotty_, appelais-je.

_Capitaine ? _demanda ce dernier.

_Rejoignez la porte d'embarquement immédiatement_, ordonnais-je. _Spock ! Où en êtes-vous ?_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Scotty m'obéir et quitter la passerelle en courant.

_Je prépare le dispositif_, répondit Spock d'une voix aussi calme que s'il était en train de tricoter. _Il sera opérationnel dans quelques secondes._

_Nous devrons rapprocher l'Enterprise pour vous récupérer_, lançais-je, connaissant d'or et déjà la réponse du vulcain.

_Négatif !_ contra Spock. _Je vous l'interdis ! Ce serait une violation de la Directive Première et on risquerait tous les trois de perdre notre poste._

Je grinçais des dents. De par notre intervention sur cette planète, nous risquions déjà très gros. Cependant, laisser un ami mourir sans rien faire ne faisait pas parti de mes capacités.

Soudain, la porte de la passerelle s'ouvrit et Jim, Bones, Nyota, Sulu, Scotty et Tchekov entrèrent en courant. J'échangeais un regard anxieux avec Jim.

_Est-on en liaison avec Mr Spock ?_ demanda Jim à Nyota.

_Pour l'instant on a encore le contact_, confirma Nyota, et je lu toute sa peur dans son regard.

Sa relation avec Spock devenait de plus en plus évidente, et je n'étais pas la seule au courant désormais. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait s'en soucier, moi, cela m'embêtait plus dans le sens où Jim s'en servait d'exemple pour essayer à tout prix de me forcer à reconnaître mes sentiments pour Scotty.

_Spock !_ appela Jim.

_J'ai activé le dispositif_, répondit Spock, toujours aussi calme. _L'explosion devrait rendre le volcan inactif._

_Oui, et lui aussi sera inactif !_ clama Bones.

_On a la téléportation ? _demanda Jim.

_Trop de champ magnétique_, répondit Tchekov.

_Il faut téléporter Spock à bord_, insista Jim. _Trouvez une solution !_

_Si on pouvait se rapprocher…_ commença Tchekov.

_Vous êtes dingue !_ s'exclama Scotty. _Le volcan est en activité ! En cas d'éruption, je ne garantis plus rien !_

_Je ne sais pas si on pourra se maintenir à cette altitude_, rajouta Sulu et je me mordis les lèvres.

_Capitaine !_ intervint Spock. _Les cendres ne pourront pas dissimuler l'Enterprise ! Si vous venez à mon secours, les indigènes vous verront._

_Merci de nous rappeler le règlement_, s'exaspéra Jim. _Mais il y a des exceptions !_

_Pas si cela viole la Directive Première !_ contra Spock.

_Fermez-la !_ cria Bones. _On essaie de sauver votre peau !_

_L'intérêt collectif l'emporte sur l'individuel_, refusa Spock.

_Spock, vous êtes sur le point d'y laisser la vie !_ hurla à son tour Jim.

_La règle n'admet aucune entorse !_

Je me relevais à l'instant où son transmetteur se déconnecta. Je vis Nyota chanceler et Scotty la retenir de justesse.

_Spock ! _cria Jim avant de se tourner vers ma meilleure amie. _Essayez de rétablir le contact !_

_Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour sauver sa vie_, lançais-je d'une voix étonnamment calme.

_Détonation dans 90 secondes_, lança Tchekov et mon regard s'ancra dans celui de Jim.

_Si moi j'étais en bas et Spock ici, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ?_ murmura Jim.

_Il te laisserait mourir_, répondit Bones et je frémis.

Jim prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers moi.

_Je ne peux pas te demander cela…,_ fit-il et chacun dans la pièce se figea, attendant les ordres. _Il me faut ton accord. Mais si nous faisons cela, nous risquons gros, tous les deux._

_Fais-le,_ répondis-je.

_On sort l'Enterprise de là !_ ordonna Jim et Sulu et Tchekov s'empressèrent d'obéir. _Rapprochez-vous le plus possible du volcan. Scotty, gagnez le téléporteur tout de suite !_

L'Enterprise sortit des eaux, et le soleil vif me fit plisser les yeux. Mais cette luminosité se tarissait à cause des gros nuages de cendre qui émanaient du volcan en éruption.

_J'ai Mr Spock sur mes écrans_, lança Scotty dans l'interphone.

_Rapatriez-le dans l'Enterprise !_ ordonna Jim.

Je le suivis en-dehors de la salle, courant à travers les longs couloirs jusqu'à la salle de téléportation. Nous y parvînmes au moment où Spock apparaissait dans le téléporteur.

_Spock !_ lança Jim. _Ça va ?_

_Capitaine ! _clama Spock. _Ils ont vu l'Enterprise !_

_Ça va_, grogna Bones. _Il va très bien !_

_Passerelle à Capitaine Kirk !_ fit Nyota dans l'interphone avant que mon frère n'ai eu le temps de répondre à Bones.

_Oui Lieutenant ?_

_Le Commandant Spock est-il à bord ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_Sain et sauf !_

_Pourriez-vous lui dire que son dispositif a fonctionné ?_

La communication se coupa net, et je compris que mon amie était en colère. La peur était retombée, Spock allait prendre très cher.

_Vous avez entendu ?_ demanda Jim à Spock. _Félicitation ! Vous avez sauvé le monde !_

_Vous avez enfreint la Directive Première !_ insista Spock.

_Oh c'est bon Spock, ils nous ont vu. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un drame non plus !_

Le regard que Spock nous adressa à tous les deux me fit comprendre que les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter là.


End file.
